Between Friends and Lovers
by Kishi Seta
Summary: Rika is a girl who has a very serious problem who is Sendoh's best friend who goes to Shohoku and MET Rukawa. Sendoh and Rukawa get themselves entangled in her mess and a love web forms. What will be the outcome? RuXOCXSen...may become SENXOC & RUXOC
1. Tadaima!

Hullo! This is just a rotten imagination of mine...but I can't get it out of my head, so, I have to write it. ^^x. "Japanese" and [English] so I wouldn't put in a lot of translations.  
  
PS. How do you make bold and italic?  
  
***  
  
Shwak! Another clean shot for Kaede Rukawa. More than ever, he wanted to be better than he was before...better than himself. He was not content on being in the Japanese team alone, he wanted to be the best there ever will be. He remembered very well his visit in the States a month back. It was one thing seeing the players of NBA on the television, but it was another thing seeing them live. They became to him, not an inspiration, but a challenge, which was always the case for him. Albeit this made him heat up, there was one thing that made his gears push themselves to the limit.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Some black youths were playing street basketball with swift and smooth moves. They suddenly stopped as anther group made their way to the court. Although he couldn't understand all of the English that was said because of street slang, he knew that they would be battling it out on the court understanding that their schools wee big rivals.  
  
One of the players caught his attention; wearing a blue shirt and loose, black jogging pants and a red cap...he couldn't see his eyes. Even as the game began, and the sun scorching the city brought sweat to all the players, the pants and cap remained. Even Rukawa was sweating just standing there. He was very agile and sure of all his shots even with the cap blocking his view. The score was very far in the ten-minute game - 40 to 21 - with the newcomers winning.  
  
The player's cap was knocked over by his teammate and it was revealed to Rukawa that he was a she! He was a junior now, but she looked younger. He couldn't believe it! How? He gripped the fence so hard that they were deformed under pressure. She had short black hair in a boyish cut and her lose blue shirt along with her intentional slouching back hid most of her front. As she faced his direction, he realized one thing that astounded him, she was Japanese!  
  
She smiled at him and neared him. She, too, knew he was Japanese and said, "Hello! You're Japanese aren't you? Oh, forgive me fro being rude, I'm Canson, Rika. Nice to meet you."  
  
Rukawa just stared at her, then with a blank stare he said, "Rukawa, Kaede."  
  
"So, are you here on a vacation or are you staying here permanently?" she asked.  
  
"On vacation." He replied bluntly.  
  
"You are a man of short words, aren't you?" she smiled at him. "I'm 15, and turning 16 on December. How old are you?"  
  
Fifteen? She was younger then. January had just passed... "17." Then with a grunt, he turned to leave.  
  
"Goodbye then!" She called after him. Rukawa was surprised! Most people would be pissed of every time he did that, but she was not as he saw looking back.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
He just couldn't get it! Shwak! Another one in. But there was one thing about her that he couldn't get out f his head, she had a big bruise to the right of her right eye running down to her blue-green cheek. He stared at the ball. There was just no way a girl that age could outdo Mitsui.  
  
School was going to start tomorrow and he was sure the Rukawa Shinietai 'Organization' would be there again...waiting for him as they always would. That sickened him. It was bad enough they cheer like wild animals at every game but it was worse that they follow him even during the vacation. He was lucky to not see them the entire duration of his last week of freedom of full basketball and sleep.  
  
He shook himself out of his train of thoughts and went back to practice. Shwak! He is going to be the best.  
  
***  
  
Akira Sendou (Sendoh in English) stared at the ¥100 on his hand. If the 100 printed on the coin came face up, he would go to the arcade, if otherwise, he would go fishing. He flipped it up, caught it in mid-air and slapped it to the back of his other hand. 100. He shrugged and went straight for the arcade. It was not cold, in fact it was a bit warm, but Sendou was wearing his school's jacket since he knows how unpredictable the weather could be.  
  
When he got to the arcade, he saw that it wasn't as crowded as he thought it to be. People would probably be doing their last-minute shopping for school supplies. He was thankful he did his a long time ago. He was heading for a racing game but stopped as he saw someone playing on the newest mix of the Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) and the few others who were there watched the player as well. It was released just two days ago and the level was very hard as he saw it and the arrows made him dizzy just by trying to follow it.  
  
The score was A and the total score was also A. Turning, she scratched her head furiously. [I better get an S the next time I try this again. The harder levels get even more complicated as the mix goes higher and higher. I like it.] She carried her backpack and got the 100's out of her pocket and started counting them as she stepped out from the dance pad without looking ahead of her.  
  
She accidentally stepped on Sendou's foot and in surprise, they both jumped and let go of their coins and dropped to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that." She apologized worriedly and began picking up the coins scattered on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sendou answered picking up the others as well. "How much did you have?"  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't finished counting them." She told him as she picked the last of the coins. "How much do you have?"  
  
"I don't know either." He said shrugging. "It wouldn't be fair if we have half of it since you might have had more before we let go of all of it."  
  
She looked down at the coins she had in her hand. "I suppose...I'm really sorry about this inconvenience."  
  
"Don't bother about it." Sendou replied with his ever present smile. "I'll just have ¥200. I'm just here for that racing game anyway. Oh, and you were great up there. Have you been playing that mix long?"  
  
"I was going to play that, too and thanks, but I'm not really that good." She said "Oh, and it's OK. You can have what's in your hand right now. Nice to meet you, I'm Canson, Rika. And you are?"  
  
"Rika? Canson Rika?" Sendou blinked in surprise, "Are you the daughter of Mrs. Canson, Shishouta?"  
  
"How did you know?" Rika asked puzzled.  
  
"It's likely you don't remember me, Rika." Sendou smiled "Do you remember Sendou, Akira?"  
  
"Akira?!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't recognize you, you smiley boy!"  
  
"You've grown taller, eh, Rika? So, have you become one of the top students in America as you promised you would before coming back here?"  
  
"Of course! And I'm just in time; after 7 years as promised. And you, have you become the one best basketball players in Japan?"  
  
"Yup, and guess what, I'm captain of the school's basketball team. The Ryonan team."  
  
"Ryonan? I guess we're going to be rivals then. I'm going to Shohoku." She grinned at him, "I last heard from you that you had a girlfriend and I haven't heard from you since then. Where is she?"  
  
"We broke up." He sighed despondently. "She just didn't understand me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that." She pulled him to the game they were about to play. "Let's just have some fun and stop scratching old wounds. I'm not going to let you win against me at racing again."  
  
"You wish!" Sendou smirked.  
  
The competition was neck and neck but it was Sendou who won. He gave her an I-told-you-so grin and she growled in her throat. Ever since they were children, she couldn't beat him at the game. They then went out and had ice cream at an ice cream parlor. Rika ordered chocolate and Sendou got lemon. They smiled at each other seeing that their preferences hadn't changed. They sat down and caught up with everything they had missed throughout the years the old friends have been apart. 


	2. Shohoku no Chimu

Rukawa sighed heavily. He would be at Shohoku again for his second year. He bet that there would be more members of the Shinietai since the spread of the news that he was on the Japanese team. Pressing on with his bike languidly, the practice he had been doing added to the sleepy feeling he was having. Without more seconds to loose, he dosed off...again.  
  
"Hey! Watch out!" a voice called somewhere but he took no notice of it. Suddenly his bike jerked to a stop and he fell sideways. Opening his eyes once more, he saw a child standing in front of him staring unaware of what happened. A girl was crouching beside the boy asking him if he was all right. Rukawa growled. He was supposed to be the one who was hurt but he wasn't asked if he was fine.  
  
He stood up and dusted his uniform nonchalantly and picked up his bike mumbling his infamous, "Dou Ahou."  
  
Rika straightened and called after him, "I'm so sorry, you were sleeping and you didn't hear me calling you. The child could have gotten a serious injury. Are you feeling well or..." She cut herself short as he pivoted to look at her.  
  
"You?" Rukawa asked in his deep monotone voice. That was quite a happenstance. He was just thinking of her the other day and now, here she was. She changed a little though. Her hair was a bit longer, reaching her chin and a half-pony stuck out from behind her red cap. "Shohoku?"  
  
Two words. That was all he said. Was he a man of such little words? She remembered her grandfather talk about him once when he talked about the whole team of Shohoku as well as Sendou's little description about one of his most heated rivals. "Oh, yeah," she said snapping back to reality, "Well I better get going, then." She knew she had to get away, and fast. She knew about the brigade of this man and she wouldn't want to be caught dead ogling at a man with them and she didn't even know him yet. Or worse...be caught by the Shinietai and hunted for life.  
  
She scuttled away and was glad that he was a year higher than her. Although, she must admit he was handsome, she wouldn't want to see someone who looks as if his day was always ruined since she gets carried by it. Her running was stopped short when a wall of men stood unmoving at the gate in front of her. "Uh, excuse me."  
  
"I was not seen by the scouts that time since they were busy with something and they only saw the fox!" Sakuragi growled at his friends, "How many times must I tell you that?"  
  
"As many as you want Hanamichi," Youhei sneered, "You weren't just god enough to belong in the Japanese team." The others laughed with him.  
  
"Excuse me!" she called out again. The men did not budge.  
  
"There, there, Hanamichi. Just because you weren't noticed, doesn't mean you have to be mad at us." Anozumi said.  
  
Sakuragi turned to him and growled.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!" she screamed this time but no reaction came from them. She shook her and sighed heavily.  
  
"Do you want a head butt from the tensai?" Sakuragi growled.  
  
A faint "Dou Ahou..." was then heard and they stopped bickering. The redhead turned to him angrily. "Rukawa...!" And so began the stare down.  
  
Rika blinked in surprise. Her shout wasn't heard but the faint whisper-like voice of Rukawa rang out to them like a bell. Before she could think straight again, angry screams were heard. She turned to look at the school and found girls having a headbands, banners, flags, posters all with Rukawa's name on them. She didn't need to ask who they were. The Rukawa Shinietai Organization.  
  
"Don't you dare come close to Rukawa, you red-headed monkey!!!" their leader screamed. "And, you girl," she looked in Rika's direction, "If you are not a part in the brigade, you have no right to be in the presence of the great Rukawa!"  
  
She tried to hide her laughter at the whole scene. Tried. She almost doubled over and hurriedly scampered from the scene to avoid the Shinietai's fury.  
  
***  
  
In class, she was introduced and many thought her last name weird - Canson. She had to explain to, not only her class but a lot of people that she met and to teachers who were interested.  
  
Finally, classes were over and she wished so hard that the next on her agenda would be as good an experience or better. As she headed straight for the basket ball gym, she saw that there was already a crowd there...half of which was from the Shinietai. She wanted a better audience than this, somewhat quieter was more to her liking. But, she knew she couldn't do anything about it; if the Shohoku team was this popular, then so be it.  
  
"Sakuragi!" Ookusu and Sauichiro called out as the red-head that blocked her way on the school gates appeared. "Go, genius!" Their voices definitely rose above the crowd's - maybe with the exemption of the brigade who dominated the gym.  
  
[Genius?] She mused half to herself and half at anyone who might hear and understand her perfectly. [If that is true, then, I wonder how good Rukawa is and how much Sendoh has improved. But, if I'm not mistaken, that's Sakuragi, the one with the most fouls in the group.] Without warning, the brigade's voices shook the building as they chanted the infamous, "Rukawa, Rukawa, L-O-V-E Rukawa!" Everyone knew who just came in.  
  
Amid all the noise the crowd was making, Rika waved at a plump man with white hair and circular glasses sitting on one of the chairs - Mitsuyoshi Anzai. He looked her way with a contented smile and stood up from where he sat. Rika gave him a slight hug and asked, "How are you, grandfather, I mean, coach?"  
  
"I'm fine, and you?" Anzai asked, "My, you have grown a lot taller since you lived in America. I was just wondering why everyone grows so tall there. By, the way, you don't have to be so formal in calling me coach. I haven't changed that much, maybe only in size."  
  
"If you say so," Rika giggled, "But, is there any way we can shut out all the noise? This isn't a game yet, is it? Or is this really how every practice goes?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, they will be leaving in just a few seconds." Anzai assured her, "They want the team to go to the top so, the administration decided that all who have no part in the team will be sent out just about now." As he spoke a high-pitched bell rang through the air and all the students filed out but the Sakuragi gang, who, though noisy, are a big help to Sakuragi and the others. Clearing his throat, he spoke to the team and the new players who are going to try out "Before we begin, I would like all of you to welcome the newest member of Team Shohoku - Canson, Rika. She will be the assistant coach from now on, owing all her knowledge in Basketball to her years of stay in America."  
  
"Nice to meet you all, I hope that we shall be in good terms with each other." She bowed, not forgetting the Japanese custom.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well," Ryota stepped forward, "As you may have known with the records given to you, I am the captain of this team, Ryota, Miyagi."  
  
"Oh, yes," she smiled at his friendliness, "I have received the records and I believe I have memorized your names."  
  
"Very well, then, Anzai-sensei," he turned to the old man, "shall I begin the introductions of the Freshmen?" The old man nodded. "Freshmen, fall in!"  
  
At that barking command from the new captain, all the freshmen fell in line and called out their names, sections and positions played in basketball. While this went on, Rukawa eyed Rika seriously. He wanted to know how good she really is playing with men on the court...and in the States! He wanted to know if she was good enough to be called assistant coach; he just wouldn't accept what he saw before...she could never be better than him...never.  
  
***  
  
teh tarik: thank you very much for your review, I really appreciate it.  
  
Thank you for reading this! Now, if only more would read and review... 


	3. Rika no Ryou

Rika tried to ignore the glower she was receiving from Rukawa; pretending not to notice; pretending to be more intent on the players than anything else...pretending, yet utterly failing as she scowled at nothing that was in front of her and suddenly straightening her face when she realized what she was doing. She tried to be friendly, but he wanted to be annoying; if that's the case, she would have to ask him then, but not as low as Rukawa's level of hard-rock emotions.  
  
Soon, the freshmen were finished and they started their mock-battle on the court. She sat down next to Anzai and asked him if Rukawa really was irksome. "I mean," she said continuing, "How could anyone else stand him, much less his 'brigade.'"  
  
"He's not really like that." Anzai replied choosing his words properly. "You just...don't know him well yet."  
  
She shrugged and watched the game once again. One of the freshmen was very good, his moves weren't haphazard and he is swift to think. If she remembered correctly, his name was Ishijiro, Hizo. That was someone that the team needed. On the other side, however, there was a towering guy that seemed to be all over the player she set her eyes on - Kimori, Eiji. To the old members, he seemed to be like Akagi; to her, he was huge, just like Patrick Ewing.  
  
With that thought, she remembered America, and then trailed her mates in basketball, then...her and Rukawa's first meeting. Her eyes glowered again at nothing, then, she returned her smile once more. He was one of the few who really got to her.  
  
Rukawa would laugh if he could, rather, would. He knew perfectly well that Rika was frowning because of him. That wasn't the reason he was amused, though, the way her expression keeps on changing, he could pass for Gollum in the Two Towers Movie. The bruise he saw on her once, though, immediately wiped all his amusement away. Was she a troublemaker? That could may as well be since she seemed a tomboy when he first saw her.  
  
As he continued to stare at her, he noticed that she had an unusual pair of eyes - blood red in color, but, unless his eyes deceived him in a manner he cannot understand, they turn to burnished silver when she was mad. He shook his head. He wasn't delusional. He was perfectly sane...and determined.  
  
He glanced at the game once more and saw, as much as he hated to admit it, great talent in both Hizo and Eiji. They could very well replace Akagi and Mitsui. And speak of the devils, most of the old Shohoku players, diverted their attention from the game when both of them arrived obviously having their free time and bored as hell else they wouldn't even think of visiting.  
  
"Michy! Gori!" Sauichiro called out to them. "Nice of you to visit."  
  
The two of them nodded and proceeded to greet Anzai who in turn acknowledged their greeting and motioned them to sit at his other side.  
  
*** The game was finally over resulting in a tie by the two rookies who were almost as good as the two past team members who were present. The freshmen were dismissed and were told that the list of those who passed would be posted tomorrow as assessed by Ayako, Haruko, Rika and Anzai.  
  
"Nice of you to drop by, Akagi," Anzai said turning to the former captain, "I forgot to introduce you to the new assistant coach, Canson, Rika."  
  
"Nice to meet you," she bowed at him, "I have heard so much about you from the coach. I hope you do well in college."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, too." Akagi said in response, "So you are Anzai- sensei's granddaughter. I, too have heard much about you from him. Why have you decided to continue here rather than the States?"  
  
Almost everyone murmured in shock. It wasn't told to them that she and Anzai were related in any way. Anzai laughed at the initial reaction everyone gave. Akagi clearly understood that they weren't told of the fact yet. Rika, however, sighed disappointingly. She thought that once they knew she was related to Anzai, they wouldn't trust his judgment and think that he did it just for the sake of having another member of his family there.  
  
A mumbled protest came from one of them saying, "No wonder you're the assistant coach."  
  
Rika took several deep breaths. She didn't have to be staying long with the players to find out who it was that said it; Hanamichi Sakuragi. The so- called "tensai." She looked down at the soccer practice outfit that she changed in, in getting to the gym.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes, [Here we go...] she knew that their proficiency in English was not that well so she muttered in her language, [Even if you say that though, I will not - no! Never get that to me; not even if Kaede pisses me off badly.]  
  
Rukawa's ears picked up, "I understood that, dou ahou."  
  
She slapped her head, she completely forgot about Rukawa. All that went to the drain when Sakuragi immediately cut in. "I want to know how good you really are. Play against me one on one. I, the genius, will give you a lesson or two about what basketball is all about! Best two out of three."  
  
Akagi glared at Sakuragi, but Anzai stopped him and nodded as Rika asked him for approval. Rika smiled at him, although vexed, she smiled as if they were going to play a game that they usually played. "I just hope I can stand up against you. You seem to be a very good player." Sakuragi glowed at that comment and Rika's smile turned into a grin, 'That ought to bloat his head and make him underestimate me.' She thought.  
  
Akagi knew what the end result would be since Sakuragi's ego was boosted as he went on his ego trip again. And, if he heard from Anzai correctly, her skills in soccer and another thing which he doesn't know about, had earned her agility that a basketball player cannot easily match up with.  
  
The two started on the court and Sakuragi gave the first attack to Rika who gave him an emotionless smile. She walked, dribbling toward him then suddenly dashed to the right then pivoted left then, feigning to turn right again, she dashed forward making an easy lay-up as Sakuragi was eluded. "Lucky shot." She told him before he could say the same thing.  
  
The ball was in Sakuragi's hands now. He quickly dashed only to be blocked by her and getting by her was no easy task since she was so agile. Taking advantage of her height disadvantage, being only 5'7" in height against his height of 6'2", she timed the ball and slapped it out of its dribble, hitting his foot and going out of bounds. Sakuragi growled at the people who watched knowing that they were all laughing at him. Rika put a hand to her mouth and told him in the most apologetic voice she could muster, "Sorry, my hand slipped."  
  
The ball was in Rika's possession again. This time, Sakuragi was on his full guard and Rika found it a bit hard to gat past him. He did his most feared defense that was exactly like the wall that Uozumi faced before. She didn't want to sweat; not here, not now. She had to go somewhere else after this. Sighing, she did one of her best moves. She dribbled the ball far right spinning in the counter-clockwise direction as she dashed to the left. Sakuragi though that she lost the ball and did nothing more but stare at the ball with a mind to get it for his own. As he decided, the ball immediately bounced back to the left, taking its cue from the spin. Rika caught it and did a shot under the basket leaving Sakuragi no time to react. "The goddess of fortune smiles upon me today." She told him making a peace sign.  
  
The others roared with laughter at Sakuragi's failed attempts. In anger and busted ego, he screamed, "I did it because he was a girl and I didn't want her to be put to shame since she's the assistant coach."  
  
To his surprise, Rika rode in with him, "He's right." That silenced everyone, "He told me that he'd do it before the one on one began. If it was serious, I would have sweated myself, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Anzai, Rukawa, Akagi, Ayako and Mitsui believed otherwise but did not object; the others nodded, however, not knowing what to believe. With the little amusement over and done with, the practice began.  
  
***  
  
At the end of the practice, Rika hurriedly stuffed her duffel bag with the records and said her farewells to the team but not before Akagi and Mitsui talked to her. "Canson-san, why did you let Sakuragi gat away with his bluff?" Mitsui asked puzzled.  
  
"That?" she asked, "Being assistant coach, I have to understand the feelings of others or else I can't keep the team together. I don't want any one of them falling out of the team. I already hurt his ego, there's no need to add more."  
  
"If you ask me, he deserves it." Mitsui interjected. "But, I guess you're right."  
  
"Well, good luck." Akagi said and they parted.  
  
Rika hurriedly took the bus out of their district and, without her noticing, someone followed her eager of what she was up to. Eager to find out why she was in such a hurry.  
  
***  
  
Sofia/3h: thank you very much for your review. Hope to hear more form you soon.  
  
How sad. Only two reviews? Oh well, ces't la vie. 


	4. Futari ga Tasukeru

Rika hurried on to the arcade where she and Sendou met she muttered inaudibly about being late and how stupid Sakuragi was. She immediately saw Sendou waiting for her outside the arcade and waved at her without his smile wavering. She was sure glad to see her again after the rough first day she had at school. She couldn't wait to tell Sendou about it. "I'm sorry about this. Have you been waiting long?"  
  
"It's all right. Your school is farther from here than mine is." Sendou told her stretching his hand out for a high five which Rika responded to quickly. "Besides, I can imagine how critical your grandfather's eye is on you. He's even stricter to you than to his players."  
  
"Ah, well, I just had a rough first day. Can we talk this over snacks? I'm starved."  
  
"No problem, but, haven't you just eaten?"  
  
"How did you know?" she eyed him critically.  
  
"You always ate at road trips." Akira chuckled, "Your stomach always was bottomless...rather, is. Besides, you have a chocolate wrapper sticking out of your pocket. So let's head to McDonalds so that we can talk."  
  
Rika nodded and they proceeded to the fast food chain. Rika had 2 piece chicken and a big mac while Sendou had a cheeseburger. Sendou was still used to them having to eat this way; she having more than he does at 'snacks'. "So," he started "tell me about your first day."  
  
"Bad." Rika frowned, "First I met Kaede and his deadpan attitude once again,"  
  
"Again?" Sendou interjected cutting her off from what she was going to say, "You've met before? I just told you about him recently. And why did you call him by his first name?"  
  
"Oh, I did meet him when he had his vacation in the States, that is. As for calling him by his first name, I got used to doing that in America" She paused to gulp some cola, "Anyway, his stare on me was so unnerving that I couldn't help but frown and smile interchangeably like an idiot. You know how bad that is, stupid eyes." She commented on her own eyes rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "And then, there's Akagi who revealed to everyone that Mitsuyoshi is my grandfather. And worst of all, this Hanamichi guy challenged me to a one on one. Luckily, I'm faster than he is. You know I can't make a shot farther than the free throw line. I always go over, remember?"  
  
They both chuckled at the memory when they played basketball and he dared her to do a 3-point shot. She failed miserably sending the ball over the board and crashing into a new Benz car.  
  
After that, Sendou spoke again, "I see your shot hasn't changed. Still a 100% before the free throw line and 0% farther than that?" Rika groaned and he considered it a yes. "I could teach you if you want to, but tell me, how did you get past that wall? I saw that his defense has become tighter during the inter-high games."  
  
"Teach me?" Rika cocked him an eyebrow, "Not even my grandfather had the patience for that. But if you're sure, then, why not? As for Hanamichi's defencses, I could safely say that with an American inspired training, he may turn out better than his teammates could imagine. But if you want to know my secret, come with me once I'm done eating."  
  
Sendou agreed and hurriedly ate seeing that the eating machine was more than halfway through hers. When they were done, Sendou followed Rika back into the arcade. He wondered what they were doing there as they stood doing nothing as if waiting for something to fall out of the ceiling or a light to suddenly flash.  
  
"For the first secret," Rika suddenly said, "I am the team captain of my old soccer team and soccer has more twisting moves than basketball. I know that that one is near impossible for you to accomplish since you're a devoted basketball player, the second one should help you improve."  
  
"And that is?" Sendou asked.  
  
"You're staring at it." She said gesturing to the DDR machine. "This helps you a lot especially in agility and speed. Care to try it with me? Don't worry we'll work on an easy stage."  
  
"But I don't even know how to play it." Sendou told her half shy that he doesn't know how to play it while most people do.  
  
"I'll teach you." Rika said and taught him all about it (no use going through all the details. "So, that's it. You got it?"  
  
"I guess. I'll try level one only, OK?" Sendou pleaded.  
  
"The easiest level?" Rika asked, "Sure, why not." They both stepped up and she chose the song for the both of them but she chose the heavy mode for her and normal mode for her friend.  
  
Sendou got the hang of it easily and with Rika's level of difficulty, he could figure out why it helped her a lot in agility and speed. If only he practiced more, then he might get better. No, he knew he would. He looked at the screen again, it was a different level, a harder level. When he glanced over at Rika's side of the screen he found himself lost in the series of arrows making him loose his own rhythm, but he hurriedly caught up easily.  
  
After a few more songs, the results of the total were in, Rika had an A and muttered to herself about not minding her own side and Sendou had a B. He got a compliment from her saying that he was really quite god considering this was the first time he played it. Though she said it in a free-spirited manner, he knew something was wrong.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sendou asked as they sat down on one of the games no one was playing with, "You seem...troubled. Your eyes are telling me so." That was a warning, they were turning slightly silver if not for Sendou's reminder.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. Taking a deep breath her eyes turned normal again. "I just noticed...something. Ah, don't bother with it. So, you're going to teach me to shoot farther aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, come on." Sendou said standing up and holding out his hand to her, "I know a place. It's sort of secret, if you still remember it, that is."  
  
Rika giggled with reminiscence. She definitely remembered that place. Old memories flooded over her worries and they went off taking another bus trip to their old practice place. It was old but still hidden by the surrounding buildings. She just hoped the owner of the car she wrecked before was not there yet or would not recognize her.  
  
They settled their bags at a corner and Sendou produced a basketball from his and handed it to her saying, "Try a shot at the 3-point line."  
  
She cocked him an eyebrow but obeyed. The ball flew in an arch...nearing the basket...the board rather...to the board and bounced off powerfully giving the board a crack that will half it with another bounce of the ball on the backboard. Too inaccurate; too strong. She sighed and scratched her head. She did try her best, but, long shots really weren't her cup of tea.  
  
Sendou picked up the ball and looked worriedly at the board. It did look like it was about to fall off. He didn't know whether to look amused or concerned; nothing changed about her shot, and maybe in her life as well. He handed the ball back to her, not willing to give up. "Like I said before, try to lessen your strength - A LITTLE!" He stressed the last word.  
  
"I'll TRY!" She snapped back at him. Her shot was short...way too short. Both she and he sweatdropped.  
  
"I know you tried." Sendou sighed and proceeded toward her. He placed the ball in her hands and positioned himself behind her. He guided her arms to make a clear shot. The form was perfect as always but...the strength of her hands pushing the ball was a problem. The backboard did break in half. "That isn't the shot I thought it would be."  
  
"I would never rehabilitate, Sendou. You know how bad things are." She sighed, "You know perfectly well it's the reason I decided to go for soccer instead. At least it wouldn't matter how hard I shoot at that game."  
  
"Don't," Sendou began "give up on yourself. I'm not giving up on you. I never will." He flashed her a great big smile and she couldn't help but blush. "Try and slap my hand with your hand without the arm." He told her laying out his palm before her.  
  
"You're likely to get hurt."  
  
"Just do it and try to be gentle enough."  
  
She shrugged and did as she was told. Sendou grinned at that. It wasn't too hard, nor was it too soft. It was just right. The right amount of energy in a 3-point shot.  
  
"What's with the grin Akira?" she demanded.  
  
"Do you remember how hard you slapped my hand?" he asked and she nodded. "Put the same amount of force you did in that slap with the ball."  
  
His command sounded weird but she did so. The ball touched the ring and bounced off. "No way!" she exclaimed not believing she had done it. "How - ? I don't understand. What did you - ?"  
  
"You were always controlled when it comes to dealing with people from handling objects, Rika, so," he explained, "I thought if you could imprint that control in you system, the shot would be easier."  
  
"You're a genius, Akira!" she exclaimed and hugged him in joy. Sendou was caught by surprised and blushed deeply hugging back.  
  
***  
  
A pair of eyes watched them. Maybe listening further could reveal who she really is. She seemed to be a very open person to Sendou. The owner of the eyes stayed as close yet as near as possible. The spy knew there was something weird about her. Her red eyes that turned burnished silver told the suspicious one so.  
  
All that was to be done was to spy on her and know about her background as much as possible.  
  
***  
  
"Akira," Rika began, letting do of him "I have something to tell you, if I can still trust you, that is."  
  
"Of course you can still trust me just as before. I have never told your secret have I? Besides, we have been trusting no one but each other ever since." Sendou told her. "What is it?"  
  
***  
  
D: Thanks a bunch! I will try.  
  
Sofia/3h: Alright. This one is for you then!  
  
Arai Saru: Really? Thanks! You know what your name means when translated in Japanese? (laughs stupidly to self)  
  
Chalce: Awww...thanks! That's so sweet. I'll try to squeeze them out for you!  
  
^^x I am evil...I am a dead brain...I have thrown away my heart; yet I smile. 


	5. Isshokenmei Tatsukuru

Please! Can anyone teach me how to do bold and italic???  
  
***  
  
"Well, you see..." Rika hesitated for a moment "You know what I have gone through before, right? Well, it's just that...things got worse when I was in the States. Their facilities were more advanced and they - they hurt me more!" Her voice was torn between anger and grief. "My mother and I - we just couldn't do anything since that was my father's turf being a general of the pentagon as you know. It's just too...too...I don't know what to think anymore. I don't want to be a lab rat!"  
  
"Rika..." Sendou groped for words to say but he can't think of anything. He knew her pain; he just couldn't comfort her with any words. He knew she was about to cry if she could; her red eyes flooded with emotion yet no tears were evident. That was one of the pains she had endured; a life without tears. "I'm always here for you...with you." It was all he could say and he couldn't think of more. Perhaps actions were a better solution. He held her hand and squeezed it slightly.  
  
She looked up from staring so intently on her lap and looked at Sendou. There was a face of full concern and comfort. She wanted to stay engulfed in them for so long. "Yes, I understand, thank you. Thank you for not leaving me. Thank you for your friendship." She relaxed and smiled once again. "Now, how soon can you teach me again?"  
  
Sendou sighed contented that she was herself again. He got the ball and proceeded to guide her again.  
  
***  
  
Sakuragi hurriedly ran down the street. 'Is she some kind of experiment of the American government?' he thought. He snickered to himself not looking where he was going. Suddenly, bam! He plunged headlong into Kiyota Nobunaga who became dazed from the sudden encounter. "Watch where you're going next time wild monkey (akai saru)!" Sakuragi barked.  
  
"You watch where you're going red-haired monkey! You were the one running." Nobunaga stood up with the help of Sakuragi. Ever since Rukawa was proclaimed the number one rookie, Sakuragi and Nobunaga teamed up setting their differences aside. "Why were you running so fast by the way?"  
  
"Oh, that?" the red-head asked. "Let me tell you. We had this new assistant coach and her name is Canson, Rika. And, you know what? I saw her with Sendou. Only the two of them alone."  
  
"What?!" That perked up Nobunaga's ears and his interest and curiosity rose. "What would they be doing together?"  
  
"Well," Sakuragi started, "first, they were in the arcade laughing and playing together and then they went to a secluded basketball area and, I think they got...intimate. And I heard a story from her; it's quite interesting, really." Sakuragi told what he had seen and heard and Nobunaga, being the loud mouth that he is, couldn't wait to tell other members of his team as well as some of the freshmen of Ryonan that he knew from before.  
  
As gossips spread like roots, they change and spread reaching far and wide.  
  
***  
  
Rukawa rode over a can that was unfortunately in his way. For the first time, a miracle happened - Rukawa did not sleep on his way home. He was too busy thinking of...things. Why was that girl bothering him so much? He could just forget her like the rest of the other girls and the rest of his teammates. Why couldn't he do the same with her? It was so vexing. What was happening to him?  
  
Lost in deep thought, Rukawa passed by his house without him knowing it. When he realized he had passed his house, he was a few blocks away already. He went in the house with a faint "Tadaima..." His mother replied, "Okaerinasai."  
  
He hurriedly went up the stairs and did his assignment - almost writing down her name. Then went down to eat - almost calling her mother Canson. He went up again and wrote a scribble of words showing his frustrations so that he would feel himself again and all anger or any emotion would recede from his face again. By the time he was done, it was already late in the night and he was definitely sleepy.  
  
Though lying in bed, he tossed and turned. He just couldn't get to sleep. She haunted him; that new assistant coach - the do ahou! He drank milk and sleep crept into his eyes ever so slowly and he dreamt - about her! He was haunting him infuriatingly. With that, he decided to talk to her tomorrow; whatever he was going to say, he hoped that fate would just roll words in his mouth.  
  
***  
  
Rukawa miraculously arrived at school early surprising his teachers. He wanted to talk to her and get everything over with. He waited at the hall near the door of her classroom so that he wouldn't have to pull her out from her own circle of friends; something which he wasn't accustomed to. He had little patience and looked out the window to see if she arrived already. By luck, she had just arrived and by bad luck, his official fan club had just spotted him and of course mugged him giving him no room to do what he was supposed to.  
  
He tried futilely to get away from them which drove him farther from her classroom. His ears hurt with shrieks of his name and wordless ones. He wanted to beat the hell out of all of them but, he could not. Just when he was about to growl at all of them the bell rang. Talk about being saved by the bell!  
  
The Shinietai reluctantly let him go and went back to their own classes. He, too, reluctantly went back to his class. He was sure she would be haunting him again.  
  
In class he kept looking out through the window seeing Rika on the other side of the building. He tried to sleep, but every time his head lolled to sleep he awoke as a piece of chalk or the eraser went flying toward his head.  
  
"This is not sleeping class, Rukawa!" the teacher fumed at him, "You better not sleep in my class or I will drag you in front and let you do the teaching. Don't be so stuck-up just because you made it to the National Team."  
  
Rukawa grunted at him in distaste and mumbled under his breath a "Dou ahou." He never liked that teacher and probably never will. He tried to turn his attention to the ahou but his gaze drifted to the other class again and earning him another flying chalk.  
  
He looked the class's clock. Two grueling minutes before break time and he could probably get the chance to talk to her at the cafeteria. One minute more to go and stand the ugly face of his teacher. The bell rang signaling the break time. He hurriedly went out of the room and headed straight for the cafeteria to wait for her and finally finish her haunting.  
  
When he saw her there, she was surrounded by the Shinietai catching words of asking her to get an autograph for them from Rukawa since she's the assistant coach or asking her to coax him to date another girl. That infuriated him. It seemed that the Shinietai was preventing him from talking to her. He wouldn't want to push his way through them, though, knowing that they would hold him up again.  
  
It seemed that the only chance he would get to talk to her was in practice.  
  
***  
  
[Kaede probably backed out of this place 'cuz of these malign people.] Rika said as the girls crowded around her as she ate. [Maybe not that malign; just obsessed.] She wanted to laugh but she was irritated enough to hold it back.  
  
"What did you say?" one of them asked, "You're going to agree to wheedle him toward me?"  
  
"Uh, no," she shook her head "Please let me eat. I'm only half-finished with my snacks."  
  
The girls looked at her so-called snacks. They thought she was eating a full lunch already. "Those are your snacks?! If they are, how much do you eat at lunch? Don't you get fat?"  
  
"No," she gulped down her juice, "I don't get fat and I eat so much more at lunch. Now, for the nth time, please leave me alone to eat. If you want to chat, it's OK, just don't ask any more favors like giving him letters or anything of the sort." She managed to show her best scowl at them with fiery red eyes.  
  
The women backed out and she sighed with relief. Two of her classmates who were not obsessed with Rukawa came to her. "I thought they would never leave you." One of them said, "I thought we could never talk to you any more."  
  
"I thought so too." They chuckled all together, "So, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, I just heard a rumor that's spreading slowly," the other said, "about you and Sendou, Akira of Ryonan being together."  
  
"You heard that?" Rika sputtered. "Wow, word spreads like wildfire here! Yes, he has been my childhood friend and we're still having fun together. Don't get me wrong, he's just a close friend, and he knows all of my secrets."  
  
"You must really be close." One of them said.  
  
"You're so lucky." The other said, "Most girls would trade their freedom just to be in your position."  
  
"Oh, believe me, they won't." Rika responded.  
  
***  
  
The gym was empty when Rukawa came in except for Anzai and Rika who were talking about how to make the team better and how to fire them up. Anzai was a little hesitant about Rika's suggestions but agreed to give it a try. Everyone else were in their own clubs since the afternoon of this day was allotted for the different clubs that the students were in. When they saw him, Anzai gave him a nod and Rika gave him a friendly smile.  
  
[Can I talk to you alone for a while, Rika?] Rukawa said in English so as not to let any eavesdropper know what he was up to.  
  
[You can but you may not.] she chided him and Anzai laughed. "Sorry, I just can't help being sarcastic at other people's grammatical errors." She stood up adjusting her cap and straightening out the pants she changed in. [Where do you want to talk?] she asked in English, knowing he wanted no one to understand fully what they were talking about.  
  
"Over there," he pointed over to the supplies room.  
  
Rika shrugged and proceeded to follow him to the room eager to know what he wanted to tell her. By the looks of him, she didn't think it would be anything good at all; IF she does know Rukawa.  
  
***  
  
chalce: thanks a bunch for dropping by ^^x the love angle is to be revealed later...don't worry you'll know soon enough. Maybe I'll just ask. Hehehe...  
  
Sofia/3sh: Her secret? I think that will be revealed in chapter 7 if nothing comes up. Oh and thanks for boosting my spirits!!!  
  
Lost in the vast sea of endless lies...a heart's cage is the only protection from the feeding sharks... 


	6. Shikou

Rukawa glanced about, uneasy of what he was doing. His head couldn't think of anything to ask. He heard Rika sigh in exasperation expecting him to say something. His hesitation dragged time by and she had a lot of things to say to their coach. If he wasn't going to say anything in a matter of seconds, she would be the one to say something. She knew she shouldn't be peeved at him. It would be wrong.  
  
"Kae - Rukawa," she began, "if you don't have anything to tell me, I better go on."  
  
"Wait." Rukawa said almost commandingly, "Why did you have a bruise when you were in America?"  
  
Rika seemed fazed, "That? Just...an accident. Do you have anything else to say besides that?" She waited for him but only to be answered by the wind. She took more steps toward the court but he grabbed her wrist immediately in a firm way. Rika sighed again and faced him.  
  
"Why are you haunting me?" Rukawa asked boldly. "What are you doing to my brain?"  
  
Rika couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was his angle? "Haunting you? I don't know what you're talking about, Kae - Rukawa. I think you're just concentrating on basketball too much to focus on what you are doing. Maybe you should concentrate on your studies a bit more. If you want, I can help you with that."  
  
Rukawa stared at her hard. It wasn't that, he just knew it, but what it was, he couldn't place it. He did not let her go. "I don't mean that...but I am having trouble with my studies." He couldn't believe himself. He told it to her of all people!  
  
"I'll help you with that then on one condition. Let go of my wrist, you're holding it for too long." As Rukawa let go, she felt blood coming back to her hand. She shook it and closed and opened her hand as if to test if it was still working.  
  
"You know where I live, don't you?" He asked and she nodded her head as she remembered the records that were with her. "Meet me there at 6 then. I don't want anyone else seeing you with me, got that? I don't want to be kicked out of the club just because of failing subjects, that's all."  
  
Rika ran to her grandfather and held up an OK sign and flashed him her usual smile masking her annoyance at his attitude. She wasn't one of the girls who drooled over him. 'Think positively! Think positively!' she told herself over and over again thinking that Rukawa was just misunderstood and just really sucks at studying.  
  
The warm-ups went on just the same but as they finished, they didn't proceed to the practice game. Rika gave them something new; it was the one that she and Anzai argued about. She asked them to play Monkey in the Middle. The team wore unreadable faces as they were asked to play a child's game. When Rukawa began to frown as if protesting, she held up her hand in a commanding way.  
  
"Since you're the first to make-face, you be the one in the middle. I think you're so good that you can easily get the ball." She challenged him. Knowing his talent, he could very well be a great player.  
  
The game had been fun. Everyone agreed it to be so but they didn't admit it afterwards when they were playing the practice game. They definitely improved in steals and prediction of movements after that, though it was very little since they did it for the first time. At its success, Rika stuck her tongue out at Anzai who chuckled back.  
  
Once again, she scurried out the door after practice and stopped for nothing. She was late...again. As she got to the arcade, she saw Sendou there waiting, looking up at the sky. He whistled a little tune as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Akira!" she called to him, "I'm really, really - "  
  
"How many times must I tell you," he said cutting her off, "that I perfectly understand. There is no reason for you to say sorry." He smiled at her gently and placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you know what? I saw this movie while I was passing by and some of my friends are going to watch it. Do you want to watch with us or we could just be somewhere else?"  
  
"I'd love to meet your friends." She said lightheartedly. "I want to know who the 'Great' Akira Sendou hangs out with."  
  
He frowned slightly - a little disappointed at her decision - which she thought was because of her teasing. "Fine, then. I'll introduce them to you. They're all players and I think you won't feel too small because there's one even smaller. His name is Hikoichi, Aida and he always says, 'Unberibaburya!'" He said doing a perfect imitation of his voice; making Rika laugh.  
  
***  
  
Koshino counted the people who would be going in the cinema and slapped his forehead. They were only 4, so what was the counting for? He got in line and motioned Uekusa to take the others to the line for the entrance and that he would just catch up. He looked to his right and saw Sendou with someone and judging by his signal, they were going in the cinema with them. He shook his head and began to bring out more money to buy two more.  
  
He caught up to the others in the entrance line as the two approached. "Well, Sendou," he grinned giving him the other two tickets, "Looks like you have another girlfriend, huh?"  
  
"No," Sendou laughed along with Rika who was behind him, "She's just an old friend, her name is Canson Rika. Rika, I want you to meet Koshino, Hiroaki; Uekusa, Tomoyuki; Aida, Hikoichi; Fukuda, Mikko."  
  
The others settled for a nod but Hikoichi, who had a radar for gossip (not to mention, information), cried, "Unberibaburya! Red eyes! So, you're Sendou's genetically modified friend."  
  
"What?!" Rika's smile faded and she clenched her fist trying to restrain herself from being angry and making her eyes silver again, "Word got out? But I never told that to anyone but you Sendou. I thought I could...I hate you!" She ran down the street as fast as she could and even with Sendou's speed, he couldn't catch up; and he never would.  
  
"Rika, wait," he cried out, "I never told anyone! Rika come back; you have to believe me." He knew it was useless, so he gave up the chase. 'How did Aida know about that? It's impossible! I never told anyone.' He thought. 'I have to know. Whoever spread that word is going to die.' He stalked back to his group eager to find out where it came from.  
  
"What was that all about, Sendou?" Uekusa asked when he got back.  
  
Ignoring him, he turned to Hikoichi, "Where the hell did you hear that from?"  
  
Sendou was angry - dead angry. Hikoichi had never imagined him that way with his cheerful nature and he thought the matter was really a serious matter. He was scared out of his wits. "I-I o-onl-ly he-heard it f-from m- my c-classmate."  
  
"Who?" at his piercing stare, the others backed away. This was not good. An angry Akira Sendou was not someone to be reckoned with.  
  
"Na-nagakura."  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
***  
  
She ran as fast as she could though she knew Sendou was a long way behind. She was really hurt but she couldn't cry. Her eyes turned into burnished silver and she just wanted to rip her lungs out or break a wall with her fists in frustration. She had entrusted him too much, so, why did he break that trust now that she has taken it too far? 'I hate you Akira! You are ruining my life even more. What if I give you a taste of what it really means to be me? You probably wouldn't be living by now, but no! I'm too grievous to do that. Tell me who I have to turn to then? Tell me!'  
  
She slowed down her run and remembered her appointment with Rukawa. 'Perhaps...no, I can't trust him that much yet. I better get to him, for the sake of the team.' It was 5:10. She was still 50 minutes early. What was she to do? She found a vendo machine and got out a cola (Coke). She sat on the bench across it and gulped it down as fast as she could. It was good she didn't drink wine or she could've been drunk by then.  
  
"Oi," a faint voice called out, "You're early."  
  
She looked up and saw Rukawa. She suddenly jerked from her thoughts and switched her eyes back to normal and looked around her. Had she run that far...THAT FAR?! She was already beside Rukawa's house. "Oh," she suddenly spoke up. "I didn't realize that." She smiled uneasily, "I was just walking and, I guess, I just let my feet lead me wherever. Am I bothering you or anything? If so, I would go then."  
  
"What's the difference of you coming earlier?" He stared at him with an ice- cold stare. "The sooner you're out of my house, the better. Come on."  
  
He led her into the middle-class house, removed his shoes and threw his bag at the couch. He immediately ducked into the kitchen without so much as looking back at her.  
  
She found it a bit odd that he didn't even say "Tadaima" or anything to let his presence be known. When he emerged from the kitchen, she asked hastily to forget all her current troubles. "Isn't anyone else here, Rukawa?"  
  
"Yesterday," Rukawa said, "they will be coming back after another month. I only rent this place to get away from my parents, unfortunately, they visit me every month. Chicken or beef?"  
  
"What?" she asked not quite sure of what he was asking her.  
  
"What do you want beef teriyaki or chicken?" he told her impatiently.  
  
"Oh, uh...beef, I guess."  
  
Rukawa shrugged and ducked back into the kitchen. Rika looked around. For a guy, he was neat - or maybe because his mother had fixed it for him before she left him on his own again. She sniffed the air, it smelled good and knew it came form the kitchen. She had never imagined Rukawa cooking and she got to picture him wearing a red apron with foxy ears sticking out of his head and she stifled a giggle.  
  
After a few more moments, Rukawa emerged holding two plates of teriyaki and set them on the table. "Eat."  
  
She nodded and sat across him. "Thank you, Rukawa. I don't think you should have." Ruakwa only shrugged and continued to eat. She got her hashi (chopsticks) and began to eat.  
  
***  
  
Ryyan: Thank you very much for checking this out! *Sniff* I feel honored.  
  
Sofia/3sh: Wow! Thanks a whole lot! You don't know how much happier I have become since my day is the worst today! I'll write more then. ^^x  
  
Nosonoso watashi no jikangire...Watashi no karada wa nosonoso shinda... 


	7. Warui na Yume

"Umai!" Rika exclaimed despite herself. Rukawa suddenly stopped his eating and stared at her. "Oh, uh, sorry about that...I just didn't think you could cook this well. Not to offend, that is."  
  
Rukawa shrugged and continued. Rika gave a sigh of relief. 'Man...he even cooks better than I do. This is so...humiliating. I'm never inviting him to the house if I'm the one who'll be cooking.' Before either of them knew it, she was already asking him where to put the dishes when he had finished a bit more than half of his. Erasing the surprise in his mind, Rukawa motioned to the kitchen and as she walked toward it, his eyes trailed behind her.  
  
Rika felt him stare at her and felt her cheeks grow warm...warmer than usual. 'Am I feverish now? Don't think so; I feel pretty much the same. Just stop staring behind me, Kaede.'  
  
Rukawa immediately snapped out of his contemplation and hurriedly ate his food. 'Why am I staring at her? Ahou ga Kaede! She's just another girl; just like the others.' When he had finished and placed his own in the kitchen, he motioned for her to follow him as he went upstairs getting his bag from the couch.  
  
Rukawa opened the door which had the sign, "Jigoku no Kaede" (Kaede's hell) with fiery sparks at the sides. He went in the room expecting her to follow and placed his bag beside his study table. Everything was still spick and span. He looked behind him and didn't see her anywhere. "Where are you?" he called in a cold tone.  
  
"I can't come in," she called from outside his room, "This is your room and according to ethics, a female must not invade a male's territory and vice versa."  
  
"Drop that ethic thing." Rukawa commanded, "This is the only place where you can make me study since there is not other thing to distract me. Now, come in here and let's get this thing over with."  
  
"If you say so, Kaede." Rika shrugged and entered still amazed at how neat he had kept his house, "Then I will seeing that you are the master of this abode."  
  
"Why are you calling me by my first name?" he asked quite annoyed at her sudden naming him with his first name.  
  
"You told me to drop the ethics, Kaede," she reasoned out, "So I did. If you want me to return the ethics thing, I'll be heading back outside since what I am doing is unethical."  
  
Rukawa growled in his throat. He sat on his chair and slapped a book on the table. "Teach. The papers are here and so with the pens."  
  
"2nd year math...calculus." she scanned through the pages and nodded her head. "I think I can help you with this. What is it do you find difficult?"  
  
"Chapter 1," Rukawa glared.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Classes have just begun, so you couldn't have gotten far yet," she scratched her head, "Sorry, I forgot about that.  
  
"Hmm...chapter 1 - Review of Derivatives and Anti-derivatives," she gave her shoulders a shrug. "All right let's start with getting the derivative and the anti-derivative of 12x²+6x-9. That's an easy one. Do you know how to get it?" Rukawa shook his head. "Do you even know the basic rules of looking for the derivatives and anti-derivatives of the function?" he shook his head again. "Do you even know what derivatives and anti-derivatives are?" his shoulders shrugged. Rika proceeded to explain to him everything step by step and occasionally tapping him on the head with a pencil when he couldn't get it. Nonetheless, he was attentive and that mattered a lot. "And that's how you get 24x+6 for the derivative and 4x³+3x²-9x+C for the anti-derivative."  
  
"How did you know all this?" Rukawa asked, "That is taught as the last topic for you first years."  
  
"I had an...advanced lesson on this." She said and suddenly memories came flooding back. They were nothing but old, despicable, destructive, discrediting memories. Her brain just stopped for no reason at all. She found her buried emotions once again and tried to push them away for tens of times until she finally succeeded.  
  
It was then that she heard Rukawa's voice echo through her, "Oi, wake up! What's wrong with you?"  
  
She suddenly looked up at him and saw his eyes. Were her eyes deceiving her or did she see concern on them? With her blinking went the expression that Rukawa wore. "I'm sorry about that. It was just...a flashback. So then," she said getting back her old self, "shall we continue?"  
  
Rukawa sighed in relief - which Rika heard - and sat back down. 'Why was I so concerned? What's wrong with me? I think I need to wake myself up.' "Listen," he said absently touching her shoulder, "I'm going to go to the washroom. You stay here."  
  
She nodded slightly, quite surprised at the sudden change he was having and stared after him. 'Maybe ojii-san IS right. I just misunderstood him. But, something tells me he's not usually like this. I should never have gone inside.'  
  
***  
  
Rukawa stared at his reflection in the mirror. "What's wrong with you, Kaede?" he asked himself, "She is no different from other girls. They are all the same! Why do you still think of her as if you're the fan?" He dunked his head in a pail full of water and looked at his reflection. He felt better; just like his old self again.  
  
When he was about to go back, though, he noticed something. Her eyes were slightly turning silver; just like the first time he scrutinized her in the gym. He wasn't hallucinating, then. But, why was it changing. No one's iris ever changes in color; unless they're aliens, that is.  
  
He continued to walk to his room and sensed uneasiness nearby. He peered through his door and saw the girl he left stiff as if holding what she had left of her sanity. It seemed to be happening again...whatever it was. He approached slowly, "Hey," he started. She did not respond again. 'Hell, not again.' He thought. "Hey, come on. What's wrong with you?" Rukawa demanded, "Don't pass out on me, dou ahou. Snap out of it, hey!" He kneeled across her sitting form, which was now on the floor, and took hold of her shoulders.  
  
"No! Stop! No more, please..." she cried out weakly and curled herself in her own world.  
  
"What? What's happening?" he asked, now certainly worried. Was she mad or something? He didn't want to be blamed whatever happened to her; that's the last thing he ever wanted to happen. "Hey, tell me what it is. I may be able to help you."  
  
"I'm not a lab rat..."she said sobbing but not a tear was evident to prove it, "I-I'm not something to be tested with different chemicals to become a superhuman subject to complete obedience. I'm a human...a human darn you!" Her shoulders shook, but still Rukawa could find no tear and he found her temperature had risen. "I'm not a weapon," she continued, "Why are you doing this, dad? I don't want this strength, I don't want your experiments to get rid of my emotions. I'm trying hard to get them back. I'm a human...I'm just like you...just like everyone."  
  
With that, she fainted and Rukawa brought her to his bed. Her breathing was deep and he did not know if it was wise to call the doctors. He doesn't want a lot of audience. 'What the hell is all that?' he looked at her as if expecting an answer. 'Is it all true?' He asked himself after a long thought.  
  
"Akira...Sendou," she whispered again, "I hate you...thought I could trust you with...why did you tell...thought you're a friend; you're not. I want to...kill you...I can't...bound to my own oath."  
  
"Sendou?" Rukawa repeated his name in surprise. "You know him. You must be having a fever dream. I better get a cold towel." 'If this gets worse, I'll never forgive you.' He berated himself stubbornly. He wasn't going to let anyone stay sick in his house and he absolutely wanted no one to know of it either. The only problem is, he doesn't know how to take care of a sick person.  
  
He thought for a while, 'If you did cause this, then you must do something about it. But then again, I could just ask okaa-san; I know she'll do a better job.' He remembered what happened last time his mother was there. He had a never ending lecture from her and a discontented frown plastered on her face. 'Then again, Sendou doesn't have the right to anything so he can't lecture me, problem is, where is he?'  
  
The problem he now had vexed him and he called to her in a loud voice as if she could hear what he would say, "Nice time to get sick." Although he said it, he hurried up to the room bothered by her malady. All he wanted, then and there, was for her to get well so that he wouldn't have to problem her any longer.  
  
***  
  
Sofia/3sh: My deepest gratitude to you. I may be running a little late on the later chaps because of layers of school work. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Watashi no hitori de kokoro wa kiztsuku... 


	8. Kimochi no Kakera

Gomen! I took too long in updating! Though only one is left in reading this ^^x Egao wa itsumo koko da yo!  
  
***  
  
Sendou angrily proceeded to the gym of Kainan not minding if he was receiving startled stares from other students. He meant to "talk" to Nobunaga if it meant going to his school uninvited. Anyone THAT angry would not mind doing rash things would they? He would ask the coach where he lived if it came to that. He would never loose his friend for Nobunaga's big mouth.  
  
Nobunaga was still there alone as if on some punishment seeing that he was cleaning the whole place. He grunted and mumbled while working. He didn't want to do this, it was a janitor's work! He considered himself someone of higher stature. Suddenly, the doors banged open and without thinking or looking he said hastily, "The gym is closed, what do you want? Kainan's practices are over for today."  
  
"Nobunaga." Sendou said in his most placid tone, "Do you have a gossip because I'm aching for one."  
  
"Everyone wants to hear stories," he complained still not looking at who was there intent on finishing the job sot that he may leave sooner. "Well, there's this transfer student from Shohoku, her name's Canson, Rika I think, and she has these peculiar red eyes. Hanamichi heard, when she and that clown, Sendou, were talking that she was the result of an experiment in the US. She's a very stupid girl..."  
  
"Are you sure?" his tone suddenly got deadly as he interrupted him and he glared daggers at the younger boy. That was it! He was insulting her.  
  
Nobunaga turned to see an enraged Sendou who looked ready to kill him on the spot. Nobunaga froze, shivering with one hand on his broom. He had never seen and never imagined him angry - not the Sendou who finds anything as a subject to smile at; not the Sendou that takes things so coolly. "Sendou! I-I was just...i-it was just a rumor."  
  
"You're lucky, Nobunaga," he virtually spat the boy's name, "You were not the one who started this or you wouldn't be alive right now."  
  
"You're going after Sakuragi?!" Nobunaga sputtered, "You're never going to win against him. That guy's a monster and - " he stopped his ranting as he saw the look of death Sendou gave him. He knew the senior was dead serious about it.  
  
"Tomorrow; now is not a good time; the skies are darkening. I know how hard his head is and how sturdy his body is. He's not at all invincible so it is not likely I will lose to someone as simple-minded as him." Sendou said as if saying that rock was hard and at the same time, thinking what was happening to Rika.  
  
As he left Nobunaga muttered under his breath, "Well, good luck to you, broom-head."  
  
***  
  
Rukawa was running out of options on what to do with her. Her fever still burned and she still mumbled in her sleep about contraptions and pain. He felt...sorry for her. He needed to know what to do.  
  
Rain was beginning to pour outside becoming harder and harder somewhat like a typhoon. Thunder flashed and suddenly all electricity went out. He went downstairs and meant to call Anzai and tell him what was happening. He might not be happy about his granddaughter not returning. He lifted the handset and realized that the phone lines were dead as well. His cellular phone was out of charge and he needed to know what to do.  
  
With nothing else he could think of, he rushed out and went to the nearest pharmacy to ask for aid. (man, "Memoria" {Boys Be insert song} is inspiring me to write this). Thankful that the pharmacy had electricity, he panted as he came in, slightly shivering from the cold. He hastily went up to the counter and asked, "What do you give for fever and fever dreams?"  
  
The pharmacist's brows furrowed. The illness was a bit dangerous and she gave the medications and instructions on what he should do willingly. She knew that all phone lines were dead and there was no way to contact the hospital since even she does not have a cell phone.  
  
After Rukawa paid for everything, he returned back to his house hastily and prepared everything he needed to keep her from convulsing seeing that her temperature had risen still and cold sweat doused her forehead. 'You owe me a lot, kid.'  
  
He proceeded with the medication and growled at one point and cursed at another when he couldn't get the concoction into her throat. Tired, he rested near the bed seated on a chair and wrapped a spare bed sheet over himself. As he drifted off, he heard soft ringing but paid it no heed since he was so tired.  
  
***  
  
The morning rays awoke Rukawa as he heard footsteps. He saw her walking across the room with the smile on her face again. "Good morning, Kaede." She said cheerfully, "I'm sorry I have to go. My grandfather dropped me 8 missed calls already and text messages asking me where I am. Don't worry, I won't mention being here the whole night. And whatever happened, I'm sorry for being a burden to you."  
  
"Missed calls?" Rukawa repeated, "You have a cell phone?" Rika nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You never asked." She said nonchalantly. "I'm really sorry I have to go. I'll just meet you at school later. Thank you very much, Kaede. I'll pay you back someday, somehow."  
  
Rukawa stared after her as she went. 'She had a cell phone?! I went all through that without knowing she had a cell phone! Dou ahou!' He didn't know himself if the last statement was meant for himself or for her. 'So that's what was ringing.' He grunted and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Rika hurriedly phoned her grandfather as she found her way through the streets running in haste. "Hello, grandfather? I'm sorry I wasn't able to call you back or answer the phone... Yes, I'm fine...Where I was? Kaede's house...No, nothing happened...I just called him Kaede since he told me to drop the formalities...Yes, I'm near home...I will hurry up...OK, bye."  
  
She sighed. She knew Anzai suspected something more than a tutoring session with Rukawa, but how was she going to explain all of it? She didn't even know what happened after she fainted. She wore her cap once again and sped through the streets.  
  
Across the streets, she saw two of her classmates chatting with each other as if having some sort of gossip. She waved to them but instead of waving back, they wore startled looks and produced a forced smile. When she turned to the direction of her house once again, her classmates began to whisper between themselves again without even really acknowledging her presence.  
  
Rika shrugged it off and quickly changed and skipped breakfast, knowing she would e late if she ate. Her grandmother offered her a sandwich but she moved too fast for even her voice to catch up. Anzai just laughed as he rested on his couch, resting as the doctors had told him to.  
  
In school, she couldn't help but feel isolated as students gave her wary glances and distanced themselves from her. 'Everyone's acting so weird today. I have to know why. Maybe Suzume could tell me.'  
  
As she got to her room, she raised her voice as she did every morning to greet everyone "Ohayou!" but instead of the replies she always received, some smiled at her forcefully and others just nodded their heads and proceeded to talk among themselves. She cocked an eyebrow and went to her seat. What was going on? She saw Suzume heading her way as if coaxed by other classmates.  
  
"Um, Canson," she started queasily, "I just want to know if this is true, are you um...really...you know?"  
  
"Huh?" Rika cocked her eyebrow again, "I'm what? Why are you hesitating to ask, you know that I'd answer you willingly. You have been my first friend here. So what is it?"  
  
"Well, we just want to know if you are really," she hesitated, "an experiment by the US government. We just want to know if you are really human."  
  
"What?! Is that what it's all about?" Rika stood up in rage and her chair splayed itself across the floor. "Yes, I am human! What do you think I am? A lab rat turned human? If that's the only thing you're going to ask me," she tried her best to stop her eyes from turning to burnished silver again, "Then forget about talking to me. Go find another private life to fuss over, mine's not available. Whatever rumor there is, keep it clear of your thoughts unless you really want to know who I am firsthand."  
  
Suzume staggered back surprised at her sudden outburst. There was a crowd outside their room from other classes eager to know the answer. She shot them a glare and all of them shifted to where they stood since they cannot push through the crowd. Thankfully, the bell rang and all curious students were rid off.  
  
In the middle of the class, she faced Suzume. "Where did this rumor come from?" she asked and seemed as if she wanted to cry.  
  
In fear, she answered her, "Different sources. I'm sorry for asking you that and I'm sorry for prying deep in your life. You're right, I don't have the right."  
  
"It's fine." She said holding back a sob, "The damage is done. I'll just transfer back to the States next year, then. I don't know where to place myself anymore. I bet most everyone knows about it now."  
  
***  
  
All the players of Shohoku were already warming up and waiting for Miyagi's signal to start. He, being one of the few who hadn't heard of the "rumor" looked around the gym for Rika. "Aya-chan," he turned to Ayako, "do you know where Rika is?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?" she asked as if in disbelief, "She quit all organizations and clubs she joined in. She wouldn't be with us anymore."  
  
"Why?" Miyagi asked quite hastily, "She's doing well in her studies isn't she? Besides, we need her to bring fun into the practices."  
  
"Haven't you heard of the rumor that's spreading like wildfire in this school?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "She's an experiment by the US government that's why she is good at a lot of things. Most people think she's a clone or a cyborg."  
  
"Really, now?" he was hooked onto the gossip but his eye caught Rukawa moving toward the gym's doors that opened to the school building. "Rukawa, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I doubt we'll be starting anytime soon and if we are, I need to do...something important." He excused and went out.  
  
As Miyagi went on to listen to Ayako, the doors that led out to the school grounds burst open with a loud bang making everyone stare at that direction. Miyagi turned to the person and said, "Come back later when we're done practicing."  
  
"Just let me talk to Sakuragi and then I'll leave." The figure demanded.  
  
***  
  
Sofia/3sh: I'm really grateful for you. I'm sorry for the delay.  
  
Watashi no kimochi wa kuzureru...Touhi wa nai...Machidooshii wa nai yo! 


	9. Hi ga Mieru

Rukawa is OOC here. I didn't know there were a lot of Rikas out there for the name of the OC! Oh and *song*  
  
***  
  
Sakuragi went out of the gym wanting no trouble for the team and led him to a place where no one lingered. "What do you want Sendou?"  
  
"Where did you get that rumor?" Sendou asked with his fists clenched at his sides obviously holding back all his anger. "Do you know that you're ruining somebody's life?"  
  
Sakuragi couldn't think straight seeing Sendou this way, he doubted anyone would be used to that fury either, "I saw you two! She said those words herself! Meaning, it doesn't pass for a rumor."  
  
"Did you ever think what will happen if you tell people that? Have you even considered?" Sendou barked at him. "I can do great harm to you, Sakuragi if I want it. Now, you stop that from going to far or you will regret it! I promise you. I will only give you until tomorrow or else you will know what I can do to ruin your life."  
  
"Are you threatening the tensai?" Sakuragi scowled, "Do you want to finish this here, right now? I will fight you fist fro fist and finish you off with a head butt. Don't be so overconfident just because you're Ryonan's captain."  
  
"You want to fight with me, Sakuragi?" Sendou asked nonchalantly. "I know how you fight and I don't care. You are not well trained anyway, street fighter."  
  
Sakuragi growled. He could no longer take Sendou's taunts.  
  
***  
  
Rukawa sped through the halls of the school looking for Rika; he knew the team needed her especially since Anzai was out. She couldn't have left already, he was sure of it, but she could be anywhere. He rolled his eyes in hopelessness and decided that if he wouldn't be able to walk into her while he went to the rooftop to see if she was anywhere below, he would just give up. The choir at the music room was heard practicing for the International Fair.  
  
*Fancy meeting you alone in the crowd  
  
Couldn't help but notice your smile  
  
While everybody else around us is going about  
  
Can we just stop and talk a while?*  
  
To his surprise, he saw her there staring over through the steel fence with her back against the door. "What do you think you're doing here, Kaede? Are you here to make fun of me as well?"  
  
Rukawa was taken aback, 'How did she know I was here? How did she know who I was?' Rukawa's slight widening of the eye was equal to a normal person jumping in surprise. "No, I wasn't going to make fun of you. What happened? Why are you here?"  
  
"The news hasn't gotten to you yet, huh?" she said; head buried on her knees, "Everybody believes that I am some kind of clone or robot and they keep on pressing it to me. Well, guess what? I'm human, I'm hurt, and I will never trust in anyone anymore."  
  
*I've been often told our world's growin' old  
  
And that, friends are harder to find  
  
Do tell me more about yourself  
  
We could share a thought or two, now who would mind?*  
  
Rukawa walked toward her, "May I sit?" not receiving an answer, he sat beside her and proceeded. "I have heard what the students have said and I really don't know what to make of it. I have heard your side but not fully."  
  
"My side?!" her head snapped up in surprise, eyes burnished silver, "What do you mean? I have never told you anything at all."  
  
"You did." Rukawa couldn't believe he was doing this! "I heard you say some things in your sleep; your pain. I don't know what really happened but, it seems to be no laughing matter. I don't know you pain but you can share it with me and it may lighten you load."  
  
"You?" Rika asked in disbelief, "I won't trust in anyone. Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"I believe I have heard more than what I should. I haven't told anyone what I heard from you, and I never will. Tell me all that you want. You have to trust someone. Even though he has broken your trust."  
  
"You know about Sendou?" she sniffed although she shed no tears. "Then I must have talked in my sleep." She managed a little laugh. "Well, my father's a...personnel in the US Pentagon and they were trying to get someone to test their formulas and machines for a new breed of soldiers. I was a child then and they continued it until I came back here."  
  
*Maybe then we could go for a ride  
  
Drive down to the country side  
  
Get away from the great and frenzied hurly burly  
  
Of the city life*  
  
Rukawa was left speechless. He was cold-hearted enough and he knew it; but someone that cold-hearted to do it to his own child could not be human - not in his point of view. Leaving the topic, he said, "What has Sendou done?"  
  
"Sendou!" she practically spat the name, "He betrayed me. He told his schoolmates of my secret. No one knows of it but me and my family, him and those government lackeys - no one! It must be him, but why..."  
  
Rukawa stood up and offered his hand to her, "Rika, come on, I'll show you something."  
  
Looking at his outstretched, she took his hand and stood up. He led her to another side of the building and pointed over the horizon toward the Yokohama Bay (is Shohoku anywhere near there? They just said Kanagawa prefecture, so where exactly?). The sun was blazing in that direction and they needed to shield their eyes from its glaring rays.  
  
"How do you see the sun, now, Rika?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Glaring and burning," She said a matter-of-factly, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you think it's still painful to look at and very hot sunset how about it being very helpful?" he asked her as if the answer was not obvious.  
  
"No, no and yes. Where are you getting at?" she tore her eyes from the radiant sun to look at the boy / man in front of her.  
  
*Early yet to say what lies ahead  
  
It's the first day of the rest of our lives  
  
Can we just stop and talk a while get to know each other  
  
Who are we to know?  
  
Love could be waiting at the end 'round that bend and so  
  
Let's stop and talk a while.*  
  
"Take yourself as the sun." Rukawa said. "If you close yourself, not wanting anyone to get near you, you are hot and glaring as the noonday sun but if you open up, you are like the sunset. Don't throw your worth away since you are as helpful as the sun is, no matter who you are."  
  
Rika gaped at him. Rukawa, a philosopher?! What's next in the world? "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"The team needs you; your friends need you, I know Suzume does, she's been bugging most everyone about you; your mother probably needs you; your grandparents need you." He reasoned out.  
  
With a smirk, she poked him on the ribs, "You should open yourself up as well, then. You open up to me, and I'll forget everyone is talking behind my back figuring out if I'm a character from the movie Matrix or not and if Akira is my puppet master. If you don't I'll keep to myself."  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, but as much as I hate to admit it, we do need you." Rukawa hesitated before speaking again. "You have a deal."  
  
Rika's burnished eyes turned back to its normal color; red. She smiled at him and agreed to go to the gym with him.  
  
At the gym, everyone greeted her with a genuine smile forgetting about the rumors about her, knowing that she was still their assistant coach. She checked the attendance and found Sakuragi missing. "Has anyone seen Hana - Sakuragi? Miya - Ryota, have you seen Sakuargi?"  
  
"Sendou wanted to talk to him and they went out." Ryota told her looking up a bit to reach her eyes, "Can you believe that? He barged in and demanded that they talk?"  
  
"Akira Sendou - I mean, Sendou, Akira?" she asked in wild surprise.  
  
"Yeah." Ryota said nervously and shifter his glance, fretting she would stalk away after Sakuragi and chase Sendou out; most especially since Sendou was part of the rumor that was spreading in the three schools.  
  
As he looked toward her again, she was already stalking out of the gym, fists fixed on either side muttering something in English. Rukawa caught the words [Idiot broom-head] and [Dip in boiling tar and leave to freeze in ice] from where he stood gazing after her. The rest f the team hesitated whether to follow or not but it was Haruko who followed her quite concerned of Sakuragi's condition.  
  
***  
  
Sakuragi screamed as he flailed another attack at Sendou only to be dodged again as easily as he did with his other attacks. "Temera (not a word for children)! I'm not going to succumb to your bossy attitude."  
  
"Sendou only stared as him as he would someone who had killed his mother. "I'll give you this one last chance to undo the damage or I WILL hit you this time."  
  
Sakuragi aimed a punch at Sendou's head only to miss by one of his sidesteps and kneed the younger boy at his torso. The red-head flew back to the school's wall and Sendou advanced with his eyes fixed just as a tiger would to his prey.  
  
"Akira Sendou, you broom-headed puffer fish! Stop that!" a voice called out stopping him from whatever he was planning to do. No one called him those names except for one person. "How many times do I have to tell your bristle- brain to never use the technique I taught you to anyone except to those who would threaten your life?"  
  
Sendou looked to his right to find Rika and Haruko as well as some of the Shohoku basketball team coming that way. Rika shook her head and crossed her arms under her breasts. Haruko rushed toward Hanamichi and tended to him.  
  
"Come with me, let's have a talk." She told him and snapped at the others, "No one will follow or else!"  
  
***  
  
Ninny: well as you found out, it is Sendou!  
  
Sofia/3sh: Aww...that warms me, I got to someone. Thanks for your support in this. ^^x  
  
Watahi wa watashi no basho he yukou...mada nanimo mienai keredo...mou namida naga tsuyoku kitto kowakunai you... 


	10. Hanjimono

Somehow, Sendou couldn't look Rika in the face and kept his eyes on the field to his left as they sat on one of the benches.A long silence lingered between them before either of them dared to talk.  
  
"What's going on, Sendou? What are you doing here?" Rika half-demanded, half-asked with concern.  
  
"Well," Sendou stumbled still not looking at her, "First of all, I want to tell you that I didn't spread the rumors and neither did I tell anyone at all. Secondly, I found out that it was Sakuragi who told it. He heard us and...he didn't hold his tongue. I was enraged by that. I know it would hurt you a lot and I don't want that to happen. I don't want you blaming that on me either."  
  
"I'm sorry, Akira. I was going to call you later on but it seems you're way ahead of me." She replied fiddling her fingers, "Sorry, I was just enraged too and I didn't want to do anything drastic, so I left. It's been scattering here as well. I can't walk a hall or anywhere here without a questioning eye following me. But I hope you didn't attack Hanamichi like that. I'll talk to him and maybe we could stet things straight, right?" she said ruffling his hair.  
  
Sendou winced as he felt his hair being ruffled, "Hey, stop it or I won't forgive you at all."  
  
Rika laughed, "Alright, but you get out of here while I talk to Hanamichi, OK?"  
  
"Fine," Sendou replied, "He's lucky you came in before I pummeled him to the ground. Tell him I'll do something worse if he doesn't fix this."  
  
"You wouldn't do THAT, now, would you?"  
  
"I definitely would, now that my folks got luckier."  
  
"All right then, I'll get him to fix this. Now you scurry on and I'll be at home if you want to know what happened. Anzai's sick and I need to take care of him. Oops! I shouldn't adopt the rude way Americans call their relatives." She stood up and called to him again as she remembered something, "Oh, and Akira, don't you have basketball practice today? I mean. You shouldn't be absent, being captain and all, and your coach will be very mad at you."  
  
"Coach Taoka will take care of everything," he laughed, "I put my friends first before basketball and, besides, I'm really quite used to his 'lectures' on my 'bad habits.'"  
  
Sendou hurried along another way and Rika went to go to her teammates who waited for her anxiously. "I sent him off. Now, let's just forget this whole thing ever happened and go back to practice since you aren't really hurt, are you?"  
  
Sakuragi growled, "I'll make him pay for this! Knock him out or make him a laughing stock on the court. Nobody does this to the Tensai!"  
  
Everyone went back and Rika fell beside Sakuragi. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No." Sakuragi said firmly but the grit in his teeth and the effort he made in keeping his back stiff gave him away.  
  
"You're stomach hurts, doesn't it?" she whispered, "Don't worry, even that freshman, Ei - Kimori would have a hard time with that blow. I suggest you do what Akira told you. I don't care if you don't but, he's pretty serious about it. There's something he can do that will really ruin your life. I'll try my best to stop him from doing it, but I can't guarantee that." She smiled at him.  
  
Sakuragi looked back in surprise. "You're not mad at me for doing that? But you're mad at everyone else for just asking you if it were true."  
  
"Something...happened, Hana - Sakuragi." Rika kept her smile genuine. "Now, I know something that will make you faster and more agile. I taught that to Akira, too, but if you really want to beat everybody else, I'll tell you too. The secret is Dance Dance Revolution. And, for you to be better at blocking and screening, a little practice at being goalie at soccer would help a lot."  
  
Sakuragi couldn't respond. He wanted to say he want to learn all of those just to get better, but he couldn't bring himself to do so remembering what he spread about.  
  
"If you don't say a word, I'll teach that to all Shohoku players. Well, gotta be there! Oh, and give your stomach a hot compress when you get home, if you don't that will ache for 5 days." With a wink, she ran to the gym leaving him behind.  
  
***  
  
While Shohoku practiced under the supervision of Ryota, the team captain, Rika went to the dean and the soccer coach to use the soccer field for one day and was granted the time.  
  
When she got back, she checked each player's progress by letting them show themselves off on the court. First up was, of course, the team captain. When he was done Rika only smirked, looked at the highest bench and shrugged as Haruko called the next player. 360° lay-up. Ryota snorted, 'I'm not good enough, huh? I'll show you tomorrow.'  
  
Rukawa was next. His moves were very smooth and admirable that even the other players gaped. The assistant coach, however, threw him the same reaction as the next name was called. Allyoop (sp?). Rukawa shook his head, 'Do you think you can do better? I'll give you a better move tomorrow.'  
  
Sakuragi stood in front of the court. He definitely improved and got approving smiles from his teammates. 3-point shot. Rika's reaction didn't change as another was called to do his stunt. Sakuragi growled, 'You have no right to react like that to the Tensai! I'll show you, I'm the best!'  
  
Ishijiro, the new recruit, came next. He was very swift and he seemed to be very used to doing magic by his quick hands. 360° slam dunk. Rika sighed and gave him the same reaction. Ishijiro raised an eyebrow, 'That doesn't please you either? I'll think of something to impress you!'  
  
Kimori, one of the freshmen, was then called. He did his tricks well and ended with a roar thinking he would please her. Slam dunk. She did not spare him either and this time it was coupled with a sigh and a cross of the arms. Kimori winced, 'What gives? I'll do the hardest move I can think of tomorrow and we'll see who'll give that reaction.'  
  
Everyone did the craziest and fanciest tricks they know but all received the same reaction. A lot of them muttered either in their thoughts or in the weakest voice they could muster.  
  
"The way I see it," Rika suddenly spoke up, "you aren't really inclined with the word 'sport' and the phrase 'basketball player.' Not until you get that, will you please me. I don't doubt that all of you are really good but, there is one thing I'm looking for that you don't seem to let me see; this is lesson 1. Perhaps tomorrow when I check on your progress again, I will find out who among you learned." She clapped her hands, "That's all for today and try to figure out what I am talking about."  
  
Low rumble of voices echoed as they began to pack up their things and go to the showers. Ayako went up to Rika and asked, "What are you looking for? They were all very good."  
  
"If I tell you, can I trust you not to tell anyone, not even Ryota?"  
  
Haruko suddenly went up to them and Ayako jumped as she came up, "I want to know, too!"  
  
"Can I trust you two, Akagi, Ayako?" Rika asked again. Both nodded their heads eager to know what it was. "Then that is your word. An oath you will not break. Players are supposed to do what they must to win, not to show off. This is a sport; not a showdown. I told them to 'show me what they've gained in basketball,' not 'show off what they gained.' Now you see? If they don't learn that, I don't know what to do with them."  
  
Ayako's and Haruko's mouth half-gaped and half-smiled. It was true and they know it. They were very tempted to tell the others but, it was an oath that they made with Rika and they wanted the team to be better so they decided to shut their mouths to the others.  
  
"How did you come up with that?" Ayako asked.  
  
"Those were one of the riddles my grandfather gave me, when I was just 7 years old, to solve; and unless I solve all of them, I can't be a better player." Rika shrugged, "That applies in any sport; except maybe for the sports where you really have to show off, right?"  
  
"I see." Haruko mused, "How long before you got all of the riddles?"  
  
"A week," she answered as if it were no big accomplishment, "I didn't sleep for 4 days and I wasn't able to talk to any of my friends, not even Akira, that time and he became so mad at me that he refused to talk to me for a week as well." She laughed along with the other two. "Hey, that reminds me, I haven't given him those riddles yet. Don't worry, I'll tell him not to let that on his other teammates so that Shohoku will still be the best."  
  
They stopped talking about it as Ryota came up to them, "Rika, with these techniques of yours and with our players, we will make be the national champions."  
  
"Ryota," she smiled at him and shook her head, "Don't jump to lesson 3 so eagerly when you're not done with lesson 1."  
  
Ryota sighed and nodded although he didn't understand.  
  
"Well, see you soon guys!" Rika waved and ran off.  
  
Sakuragi went to the showers and talked to his teammates. Rukawa looked at him meticulously and gritted his teeth, he knew...  
  
***  
  
Sofia/3sh: Thank you! Thank you! I wuv you! *sniff* aww...you made me cry. I'll write for you, I'll do my best!  
  
KISS rocks: I hope you will read more than one chapter, but I understand if you don't like it.  
  
dunkmoonX: thanks for the appreciation! I hope you read it all the way, too.  
  
Hi sohite hito-tachi no kimochi wa atsui demo hyou to watashi no kimochi wa tsumetai...zenbu wa tsumetai... 


	11. Denwa wo Katariau

Ah! Gomen, ninny-chan! I missed your review! I'll just write you 2 letters then. ^^x please let me resort to obaasan (grandmother) and ojiisan (grandfather). Cheez! I'm using the names of my Japanese cousins. Rika- chan, Rina-chan, ogenki desu ka?  
  
Argh! I should have been using Canson when others were calling her. Bad, Kishi! Bad, bad Kishi!  
  
***  
  
"Tadaima!" Rika greeted as she entered the house. "Ojiisan, how are you?"  
  
Her grandmother got out from her room and greeted her casually, "Okaerinasai, Rika-chan. How was your day? You seem a bit fazed and early. Didn't you meet up with Sendou?"  
  
"Ah, I had a rough day, obaasan." She replied, "I didn't meet up with him; I'm too worried for ojiisan to meet up with him now. How is he, by the way?"  
  
"He's resting." She produced a letter from her kimono, "This came in for you."  
  
[Arlington, Virginia.] she read the back of the letter, "This couldn't be from dad, maybe from mom." She smiled nervously.  
  
She smiled, it was from her mother, but her smile faded as she continued to read the letter.  
  
[Rika dear,  
  
I miss you so much and I'm so glad I'm going to see you again. Only a few weeks have gone by and I already miss you. But I regret to tell you that your father and your sister will be coming with me. I hope everything is well there. I hope you shall have met your friend Akira Sendou by the time we arrive. Tell me about your school, Shohoku, right? Your father told me to tell you that he wants you to personally pick us up at the airport at 1:45 on April 30. Your sister will be studying at an international school near Shohoku. She will be picking both you and father after school.  
  
Love you,  
  
Shishouta]  
  
"Oh hell, dad's going be here," her eyes went wide, "And Rina to boot! Good thing she won't be studying at Shohoku. But wait a sec, there's a practice game! I can't be absent." She sighed, "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I have to be absent this Friday then."  
  
"Isn't Rina 10 months older than you?" her grandmother asked and Rika nodded, "Then she's in the same level as you; a freshman, too, right?"  
  
"No, she's 1 level ahead of me. When my dad found out I was going to be born in the same year, he told my mother to have my sister study earlier. A good thing too," She smiled weakly, "But she tends to bully me especially when she's with her classmates. Ha! But she isn't going to do that, now."  
  
"And why is that?" her grandmother asked quite amused.  
  
"Because Akira is here," she grinned from ear to ear, "one, she has had and still has a major crush on him, two, he's 2 years older than she is, and three, I know my way better here; it's her first time to stay - she only visits!"  
  
"After all those years, she still has her eyes on him." They both laughed.  
  
"Well, then," Anzai came up from behind, "It seems we have to make more room as they arrive."  
  
"Ojiisan, are you well, now?" Anzai nodded. "Good! Um, ojiisan, haven't you taught the players the riddles you gave me before? You know, the one about being a better player."  
  
"Not yet," he replied, "It must have slipped my mind. Are you teaching it to them? How did the practice go?"  
  
"Yes, they don't get it yet, but I'm sure they will." She smiled, "There was a...complication but everything's great now."  
  
Just as they were about to talk more, the phone rang.  
  
***  
  
Sendou was at a restaurant with his friends when he decided to make a phone call. "Hello? May I speak with Rika?"  
  
"Akira!" Rika's voice came in through the line, "What made you call? If it's about Sakuragi, don't worry about it anymore, OK?"  
  
"No, it's not about that. I want to ask how your ojiisan is."  
  
"Oh, he's good - laughing even - and he'll be able to come to school tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, my folks and my SISTER are coming on Friday."  
  
"That's good. Send my best wishes to - your sister! She's coming? Oh hell, hide me from her."  
  
"What's wrong Sendou?" asked Koshino, "Who do you want to hide from?"  
  
Turning his attention to Koshino, he answered, "Rika's sister. I'll tell you about that later." He reverted back to Rika. "Your father's coming, too? Rika, you should live in our house."  
  
"I'd like that but, you know the circumstances." She laughed, "Hey, why don't we meet tomorrow again? I'd like to meet your friends, too. I don't care if they bombard me with questions about THAT anymore."  
  
"Tomorrow's good. Are you sure you're OK with that?" Sendou asked.  
  
"Yeah! So, same place, same time. I have to go now, OK? Bye!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, take care." Sendou put down the handset and went back to his friends after saying his thanks to the owner for lending him the time for a call.  
  
"So, who's Canson's sister and why are you s afraid of her?" Ikegami asked.  
  
"Her name's Rina and she's worse than a shark following a trail of blood." Sendou shivered just remembering her.  
  
"You mean, she has a crush on you?" Uekusa asked unfazed. "You get that all the time."  
  
"You think she's the same?" Sendou gritted his teeth, "She's the devil's daughter! You would rather that a rabid dog is chasing you once she gets on your heels. Believe me, I know it all too well."  
  
***  
  
Rukawa immediately laid on his bed and started thinking. 'What could she mean by that? I am a player; I know what a sport is! So, what's wrong?' He grunted in frustration. He had to know! What if he'd just ask her. He just couldn't bring himself to do that. His pride was in the way and he knew it.  
  
He jerked up as the phone rang from his bedroom just as a thought that was near to the answer hit him. He frantically searched his head again - in vain. The thought was gone. He just has to re-think everything all over again.  
  
"Hello? Who's this?" he asked rather rudely.  
  
"Kaede! This is your mother. I did not raise you to give me that insolent question." Mrs. Rukawa barked at him on the phone. "Hear this one out and I don't want any excuses from you. This motorbike just got here from the US and I think this belongs to one of the students there. You just have to find this Rika Canson girl and give the bike to her. The address is to Shohoku High so we don't know who to send it to. You do that. It will be arriving late tonight."  
  
"I don't know how to bring it there. I don't know how to ride it." Rukawa said indifferently.  
  
"You don't have to ride it. Just bring it. I don't have time to chat any longer with you so, I'm going to be off. Ciao, honey." She said as quickly as she could.  
  
Rukawa eyed the handset. Why was a motorcycle delivered by Fed Ex while it could be done so by a carrier plane? The Cansons sure is one weird family. He put the receiver down and stared out his window. What was he thinking before he was so rudely interrupted? He couldn't bring it back to his mind.  
  
He was hungry. He didn't eat due to the incessant nagging in his head to know the answer to the riddle. He has to eat! His stomach was already disagreeing with him. He picked up the phone and dialed lazily.  
  
"Hello?" the other line responded "Anz - "  
  
Before the other speaker could continue, Rukawa hurriedly butt in, "I want an order of regular size super supreme pizza and a can of Pepsi."  
  
"Who the hell - ?" the other line asked, "Wait, let me guess...Kaede?"  
  
"What? Who is this? Where am I calling?" Rukawa suddenly blurted out, out of surprise.  
  
"It's me, Rika, and you are calling at the Anzai residence before I was interrupted by you." She sniffed and sighed on the phone. "If you dialed the number by mistake, I'll hang up."  
  
"No, wait." Rukawa hurriedly said, "Would you drop by my house tomorrow and get this motorcycle thing addressed to you? I can't bring it to school."  
  
"Motorcycle?" she asked startled, "From whom? From where? I didn't order any such thing."  
  
"I don't know where and who's it from but would you just get over here and get it. I don't know how to bring it there without riding it. If I did, how would I bring my bike?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, all right." She agreed reluctantly. "Anything else before I completely hang up?"  
  
"Yeah just one," Rukawa rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "What's the answer to the riddle?"  
  
"That, you have to figure out for yourself." Rika's smile on her end of the line was reflected in Rukawa's end and somehow lightened his spirit, "Once you have it, you will turn out a better player than what you once were." She said the rest of her statement in a gentler tone, "Good luck with that, Rukawa. I hope the stars will guard you for tonight. Sleep well and thank you again for what you did a while ago."  
  
Rukawa's face heated up and he felt himself having goose bumps. That was weird. It never happened before. "It's quite all right. Just, don't do it again."  
  
"Sure. Thanks a lot, Rukawa." She said and as she put down the receiver, she said in a softer voice, "Thank you for being there for me."  
  
Rukawa set his own receiver down and looked at it for quite sometime lost in something he could not understand...something foreign...something that made him want to talk to her all over again. Just as he was about to go onto the feeling deeper, his stomach growled in protest. "Yare yare (what's this in English?)...I really have to eat now!" he berated himself angrily.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed again at Pizza Hut making sure, he dialed it correctly this time.  
  
***  
  
Sofia/3sh: The riddles? I don't know...they just came to me while I was writing this. There are more. Thanks, such flattery you give! Oh and, pare, Pilipino ka pala! ^^x  
  
dunkmoonX: Oh thanks a lot! DDR is really cool, I haven't tried the 7th mix yet but I will someday...  
  
ninny: well, you have found out! And yeah! Sendou's the best!!!  
  
ninny: I'm no tensai. If I were I would've passed in UP (it's the most prestigious school in our country) 


	12. Nani!

Hey! I wasn't able to rant on the last chap so here goes...Watashi no egao wa yami he shibomu...mirai wa fumeiro...kodomo-tachi no egao wa mamouru tame ni...  
  
***  
  
With Anzai around and the basketball team practicing in the soccer field, Rika had no trouble going with the others as they did some drills for soccer players. The coach, however, couldn't understand why his assistant was doing this. Soccer and basketball don't have a lot in common.  
  
Rika faced Sakuragi with light in her eyes. Her red cap was on backwards and her left foot rested on the soccer ball. "Come on, Sakuragi!" she called out almost fumbling at his name, "I'm only using my left foot. Intercept the ball."  
  
"I can't!" Sakuragi panted, "The ball curves in different directions."  
  
"Yes you can! Determine where it's going. Look very closely and see what factors will determine its next course of action." Rika hollered back, "Think of it as a player trying to get past you to shoot the ball with only 3 seconds left and the game is in your favor, 84 - 83. You will stop the player; you will stop this ball!" As she stopped talking, she got ready for another kick, aiming for the far left side of the goal, though her body faced straight.  
  
She kicked off. The ball came straight at Sakuragi but he noticed something, just as Rika told him. The ball was spinning to the right; which means...he lurched toward the left side and with a heavy grunt, he fell to the ground, knocking the wind off him.  
  
"Well, Sakuragi, looks like you've done it." Ryota told him as he walked toward him.  
  
Sakuragi looked up and saw Rika smiling as well as Ryota who was by her side. He looked at his chest and with great surging through numbness in his arms, he saw he held the ball without realizing it. "I don't feel anything..." he said weakly.  
  
"Oh, hell," Rika bit her lower lip. "Did I - ? Uh, do you mind moving for a while, Ryota?"  
  
Ryota gave way and Rika kneeled by his side. "Hanamichi, don't move and don't look." Ryota gave her a questioning glance, "I mean, Sakuragi." When the other players crowded around, she snapped at them, "Give him room! Ryota, get the ball from his hands, Kimori, hold his shoulders in face down position, Kaede, hold his legs. Well, what are you waiting for? Move!"  
  
Everyone did what they were told as Rika pulled out a dagger from her pocket and twirled it around her fingers. "This will hurt a bit, but it will only take a second, Sakuragi." She warned.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sakuragi asked frantically, "Kimori, what the hell is she going to do? Are you going to break my bones? I still want to play!!!"  
  
She made a very small incision on his back, which was one of the pressure points of the body, and pulled her hand away just as the red head began to feel something. After she put the dagger away, Sakuragi suddenly screamed and flailed in pain.  
  
"Hold him down, the pressure point might become too aggravated and he might not be able to move in weeks. We need him for the practice game."  
  
Try as they might, Sakuragi was too strong for them and left the assistant coach to one alternative. She pointed her index and middle fingers at a pressure point on his throat then thrust them, causing him to faint.  
  
The others looked at her as if she did some kind of magic.  
  
"Military stratagem," she said as if the words explained it all. "He'll wake up in a moment; so in the meantime, get back to practicing."  
  
The others scrambled as Anzai reached her. "How hard was it?"  
  
"I don't know." She admitted, "I used my left foot - just the left foot! He'll wake up in a minute. I'll wait for him to come around; I can take his attitude."  
  
After practice was over, she tested them again to see if they got the answer to the riddle. They all came up with fancier and more complicated shots and exhibitions. Some were even accompanied by a few gymnastic stunts. The players and, the few allowed spectators, cheered, praised and clapped for them.  
  
Rika, however, gave them a different reaction. This time, she rolled her eyes and stared at her nails as if how it grew was more fascinating. Anzai knew what she was up to and he laughed each time she reacted that way. She shook her head at all the players, "We are PLAYING BASKETBALL. Not some...other game." She said choosing her words correctly. "I have given you more clues than what I should. Maybe you'll know it, someday."  
  
The other players looked at their coach as he spoke. "Stop giving them hints if you want them want to learn. As they say, 'many heads are better than one.'"  
  
"That's 'two heads,'" she corrected, "How long do you think it will take them to find the answer out, sensei (coach or teacher or doctor or some respectable title)?"  
  
"It depends on how they 'know' the game." He chuckled then dismissed them all.  
  
After they were all cleaned up, Rukawa approached Rika as she packed her things before going out. "Your bike is at my house if you want to get it now. It's chained so, you better come with me."  
  
"Thanks for keeping it safe like that, Kaede." She said in an appreciative tone. "Did you find out who or where it was from?"  
  
[Arlington, Virginia.] (sounds freaky in Japanese Aaringuton Buirjinia) he stated.  
  
Rika stopped what she was doing and mumbled [XC-1984 Project Ares.]  
  
"What?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Let's go get it!" she said half-excitedly and half-regretfully. "Sensei, I will go ahead of you, OK?"  
  
Anzai nodded and called after her with a faint, "Take care of yourself."  
  
***  
  
When they got to Rukawa's house he led her to the back and unchained the motorcycle. The bike was black lacquered and had silver outlines. It had a lot of curves and features and it also had a convertible rooftop.  
  
When they reached where it was parked, Rika hurriedly opened the envelope finding nothing inside. "Did you drive this, Kaede?"  
  
"No. There is no way to start that thing." He shrugged. "Besides, I don't use other people's property."  
  
"Yeah, seems to be no other way for unauthorized users." She said as she examined it. "Hey, that reminds me," she suddenly blurted out, "Are you doing anything today?"  
  
'Why is she asking me this?' he thought. "Nothing."  
  
"Great! Uh, are you against socializing or anything?" Rika asked suddenly as if she had realized her foot was in the mud, "I don't want you going against what you believe or anything of the sort."  
  
'Socialize? You American bred people are so straightforward. What are you trying to tell me? Are you...' His mind raced and his heart beat became fast. "No."  
  
"So, would you like to join us? I'm meeting up with a friend and some of his friends; and I was hoping you'd come since I think you know them."  
  
Rukawa blinked, he thought she was going to... "Who is your friend?"  
  
"Sendou Akira. I feel kind of awkward being the only Shohoku student in their crowd."  
  
'No, I will not come with you! Not with that smiling dou ahou. Don't you know he's my worst rival?' "Fine." Rukawa shocked himself, but gave no sign of it but a raise in his eyebrows. He said something different from what he thought. That was really odd. That never happened to him before. Why would he accompany her anywhere, anyway? Was he her nanny?  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked when he shook his head, she continued. "Thanks a lot! We'll meet up with them at the arcade. Put your bag on the small compartment over there," she said pointing at the end of the bike. "It has more space than machine but it is more powerful. It runs on - oops! I shouldn't say more, now, should I?"  
  
Rukawa reluctantly obeyed as Rika put hers there. She gave him a blue helmet screaming the American Eagle and told him to hop on while she put on a black one for herself with a serpentine dragon coiling around it. She pressed her thumb on a green pad and her eyes on two holes.  
  
Suddenly, a voice called out, Initiating commander identification sequence. Please state your name and family members for voice recognition and password.  
  
Rukawa gaped. The whole thing was a computer in itself, he supposed. The only possible place he could think of that such things would ever exist wes in the movies. It just proves that he had to get out more often. He knew so little.  
  
[Rika Canson. Daughter of Charles Canson and Shishouta Canson; younger sister of Rina Canson.]  
  
Project Ares initiated. It called out again, Welcome Commander Rika Canson. Please feel free to use the features restricted to this vehicle alone.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Rika asked him as they started to go.  
  
"Impressive." He said in all honesty, though he didn't sound like he was at all. He leaned back on the wide backrest and felt himself comfortable and awake. The speed was incredible and there was even a small LCD monitor behind Rika's seat. He turned it on and showed 2 options: regular viewing or statistical view. He chose the latter and ended up seeing the stats of Rika, the vehicle and himself. He couldn't understand it though, so he switched to regular viewing; which had a cable connection to it other than the local channels.  
  
"What are you watching?" she asked while she weaved out of traffic. She felt so-so as amazed stares were directed on her and the bike.  
  
"Basketball."  
  
"NBA?"  
  
"Spurs vs. Magic"  
  
She turned toward him as she stopped on the red light. "Who among the NBA players do you like best?"  
  
"Iverson."  
  
"Cool, isn't he? Do you know his history? He's so inspiring."  
  
"History? What is it?"  
  
"Oh, only that he went through a lot and it's not a pretty history to gawk at."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
She faced back toward the road as the light turned green all the while telling the life of the NBA player.  
  
***  
  
dunkmoonX: Yup, I am. Ikaw rin?! Nice to meet yah!  
  
Sofia/3sh: How did I know? ^^x sabihin na nating prophetic visions. Joke! Nakaita ko sa ibang reviews mo. Wheeeee... grabe! Nakakahilo umikot sa chair! You found that funny? Gee...due to hazardous insanity, I was able to write that?!  
  
ninny: It's the University of the Philippines. Man! I hate it when they didn't have slots left. I wonder what the cut-off grade is. I only scored a 2.46 (1 - highest and 5 - lowest).  
  
Moshi sekai ga owaru, minna wa akirameru demo atashi akiramenai! 


	13. Sewawoyaku ja nai

???????!??????????!??fanfic???????????????????????!I'll just add the "-san" honorifics now.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Sendou," Fukuda called, "Since when did you start liking Dance Revo?"  
  
Sendou finished the last step then turned to his friend, "Ever since it made me faster and more agile."  
  
"So, that's how you improved." Uekusa sneered, "Go on. Keep the secret to yourself."  
  
"Well, if you want to play with me," Sendou grinned, "by all means."  
  
Uekusa shrugged and shook his head. "You know, it would help if you teach us how first."  
  
Hikoichi cut in their conversation showing a face that's quite annoyed. "Sendou-san, Uekusa-san, Fukuda-san, we aren't here for that, right? Where is Canson-san? I want to apologize to her, now, before I drop the guts to do it."  
  
"I'm here Hikoichi-san!" Rika called, "I don't mind that at all anymore, but I do hope you don't mind that Kaede will be joining us."  
  
They all nodded, but in Sendou's mind, a lot of thoughts ran through. 'Why is she calling him by his first name? Are they - ? No, I don't believe that! Rika, tell me, why are you calling him Kaede? Do you even mind that Rukawa?'  
  
"Ah, thank you very much, Canson-san!" Hikoichi said happily.  
  
"Canson, why do you call Rukawa by his first name? Are you old friends, too?" Koshino asked.  
  
"Of course not, Koshino-san," Rika shook her head as Rukawa came nearer, "He told me to drop the formalities when I was at his house," the Ryonan boys' eyes widened, "teaching him calculus." She finished.  
  
Ikegami laughed nervously at his foolishness. "I thought you and Rukawa were...hahaha..."  
  
Rika laughed at that and Rukawa's mouth worked into a smile.  
  
"Unberibaburya (it sounds funnier with that instead of 'unbelievable')!" Hikoichi exclaimed, "Rukawa smiled!"  
  
While the other players gaped at Hikoichi's announcement, Rika only laughed again and Rukawa shook his head. None of them thought that Rukawa was capable of doing such an act being who he is - the ice man.  
  
"Hey, Akira," Rika called to him snapping him, as well as the others, out of his trance. "A quick game of DDR and let's eat. You choose the song."  
  
"Well, I'd like to see how to play that," Uekusa said, "So that I'll get better as well."  
  
Sendou picked a fairly easy song and Rika made her level the hardest. Sendou and the others looked as if they were challenging her or something and she responded by smiling to them innocently. That, in turn, made Sendou and Rukawa shiver, not knowing for themselves why they did; though one thing was certain, they wanted her to smile at them like that again.  
  
As the game commenced, the others couldn't believe that Rika was following all the arrows as if she was some kind of addict to the game itself.  
  
As they were done, both of them got the same results which were A apiece. Rika growled. She could've done better; she should've. But there is no use crying over spilled milk, now.  
  
Uekusa suggested that they should go for ice cream and for a little chat.  
  
Rika grabbed Rukawa's hand and as Sendou saw it, he wanted nothing else but to cut in between them but he restrained himself from doing so.  
  
At the ice cream parlor, they had fun especially when they were embarrassing each other and most were against Sendou as they told Rika all about his funny foul-ups on the court during their practices. The shop was filled with boisterous laughter coming from their group alone. Even Rukawa was amused and smiled every so often. Sendou couldn't help but turn beet red at the comments and the stories and he wanted nothing more than to sink beneath the table.  
  
The sun was sinking low on the horizon when they decided to leave. Sendou, now having a car, insisted that he'd take Rika home since it was late. To his excitement, Rika agreed, but to his dismay, Rukawa was joining them.  
  
Rukawa sat at the passenger seat and Rika at the back. Sendou turned on the radio to the tunes of J-pop (Japanese pop music) and went their way. Rukawa switched it to a J-rock station (Japanese rock music) not liking J-pop. Sendou tuned it to J-pop once again, not liking J-rock. Rukawa switched it again, then Sendou did then Rukawa then Sendou then Rukawa.  
  
Rika glared at them and decided to slap their hands away as she tuned in to the live concert of L'arc~en~ciel to which none of the guys opposed to.  
  
She sat back and shook her head. "You two don't have to fight over the music you know."  
  
Sendou smiled and replied, "Whatever you want, Rika. If this is what you want I'll give it to you."  
  
Rukawa flared inside but showed none of it physically. 'Sendou, you can't give her whatever she wants I - what on earth am I thinking of?'  
  
Sendou purposely rounded a corner so that Rukawa's house will come up first and so that he and Rika could talk privately alone. When Sendou dropped off Rukawa, the latter knocked on his window and whispered inaudible enough for Rika's ears, "You take care of her, you hear? Otherwise, I'll skin you alive and..." realizing what he was saying, he stopped dead and headed for his house.  
  
Sendou gritted his teeth 'You're not saying that because of friendship, are you, Rukawa? Well, I won't allow it.'  
  
"Is anything the matter, Akira?" Rika asked as she saw the contortion in Sendou's face.  
  
"Nothing, Rika." Sendou lied, "A thought just suddenly crossed my mind. When are your folks coming?"  
  
"On Friday," she said sullenly, "at around 1:45 pm. I wouldn't be attending the practice game, and I'm really sorry about that. I'll watch on the games itself. Give me the schedules and I'll come."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sendou asked, "I mean, your father's there."  
  
"Dad?" she asked, "I'll find a way. I want to see how my best friend improved while I was gone." She chuckled. "Oh, and I advise you to not meet me often. You know how my sister tracks me like a hunting dog to find you."  
  
Sendou laughed as well. "I still remember, Rika. How can I forget?"  
  
Soon, they arrived at the Anzai residence and Rika got off. Sendou got out from his side of the car and escorted her to the door. "Well, goodnight then."  
  
"Why don't you come in first and have some tea?" she offered him, "I'm sure my grandparents wouldn't mind."  
  
Sendou nodded and Rika opened the door to let him in. Both elders greeted him back as he greeted them with reverence. The two older people looked at Rika with a twinkle in their eyes as she led him to the tea room overlooking the garden.  
  
As they talked, Sendou kept on struggling to say something he wanted to but ended up saying something like, "Is that so?" or "Sao, what are the odds?" or "Yeah, and you know..." He just couldn't say whatever it was he was going to say.  
  
Seeing his uneasiness, Rika gave him time to speak but still, the words didn't come out right. She encouraged him but all he could say was, "I forgot what I was going to say."  
  
Soon Sendou had to return home and Rika gave him a smile and a wave of goodbye telling him to take care. He returned her smile and wave and told her that he will and that she didn't need to worry.  
  
***  
  
dunkmoonX: Maraming salamat!!! Opo. Itutuloy ko po. Yung ginawa niya? Kasi dib a pag manhid ang tao kailangan makaramdam ng matinding sakit bago makaramdam at makagalaw uli ng ayos kay yun. Yung pressure point nalang yung tinira niya kaysa saktan siya ng sobra. ^^x  
  
ninny: Howdy! You know someone from our country? Cool! 


	14. Rukawa matawa Sendou?

Rika hurriedly ran out of the school premises as the lunch bell rang that Friday, passing through easily with the permit she had from the principal. She was ultimately surprised when most of the students wanted to befriend her and wished for her to stay and help out the basketball team. It made her wonder. What had Sakuragi done?  
  
She rode her motorcycle as fast as she could to the airport (let's say they are near Narita Airport [hey, aren't they in Yokohama?]) dodging other vehicles and almost running through a red light. She muttered under her breath endlessly for the light to change and accelerated at a break-neck speed when it did.  
  
1:50.  
  
That's definitely bad. She was late and her father hated late people. Luckily, she was near the entrance to the arrivals and suddenly, she caught sight of them going down the ramp and stopped in front of them. She hugged her mother, shook her sister's hand and bowed to her father.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Rika." Her mother told her, "I really missed you. How's school?"  
  
"Things are going great!" she announced exuberantly. "Most everyone accepts me for who I am and the basketball team is getting better with a little American twist. What have you been up to, Rina? Speak in Japanese so you could get used to it."  
  
"Nothing," Rina responded having a little difficulty with the pronunciation of the syllables, "I just want to see Akira, that's all."  
  
[I see you've gotten the XC-1984,] her father, Richard grinned at her as he looked at what she was riding. [Part of you - Project Ares.]  
  
[I'll get you a cab.] Rika said hastily trying to avoid further recalling of awful memories. She called one and told the driver to follow her motorcycle to Anzai's house, where they would stay temporarily.  
  
As they arrived, Richard barked another order, "Rika, take your sister to her school so that she'll get to know it a bit. She'll be driving a car I will buy for her so you don't need to worry."  
  
Rika nodded and took her sister to the international school passing by Shohoku. Some of the students were having their free time and waved at Rika as they saw her driving past. She waved back and, pulling up the fiberglass of the helmet, she called to them, "I'll visit later. I still have some things to do." Then they heard a faint, "My sister!" as she pointed to the girl riding behind her clutching her as if she were a life buoy.  
  
***  
  
The game was intense even if it were only a practice game. The score was a deadlock 67 - 67 and neither team gave any chance for the other to score again since it was the 4th quarter already. Sendou had the ball in his hands guarded by both Rukawa and Kimori. His other teammates were blocked but one was free - a junior. He wanted to pass the ball to him but he seemed too undecided, this being his first game.  
  
'I must win,' Sendou told himself, 'We must! Rika expects me to be one of the best in Japan and I won't be if I'd be defeated by Rukawa. I will win against you, junior!'  
  
In Rukawa's mind a string of thoughts also came. 'Rika' techniques are good enough, and we'll show you, Sendou. These freshmen will match up against any of your colleagues and I WILL beat you.'  
  
Uekusa suddenly pulled free of Miyagi's defenses and was out in the open. Sendou hurriedly passed the ball to Uekusa, thinking that to be the best, he doesn't have to be selfish.  
  
With seconds to go, Uekusa made a shot; only to be blocked by the massive form of Sakuragi. The whistle blowed - time was up and the game is tied which meant overtime.  
  
Ishijiro clapped the back of Sakuragi and panted, "Nice job, sempai (sounds better than senior)!"  
  
At that comment Sakuragi's head swelled into a watermelon. He laughed and called himself Tensai over and over again.  
  
Miyagi came beside Ishijiro and whispered in his ear. "Fatal error, Ishijiro. Never ever compliment Sakuragi." He winced as Sakuragi's boisterous laugher echoed through the gym.  
  
The whistle blew again for the start of the overtime. Sakuragi planted his feet for the jump ball with grim determination as he faced Fukuda for the control of the ball; and ultimately, the game.  
  
The whistle blasted again. Sakuragi was the first to reach the ball and swiped it to Rukawa, but was intercepted by Sendou. Players then ran to Ryonan's half court with the Shohoku boys trying to get ahead of the others for the defense. Sendou got in the defense line but the ball was with Fukuda who was cornered by Kimori who, in their opinion was as big as Uozumi and as tough as Akagi.  
  
Fukuda saw Sendou open and passed the ball to him only to be cut by Rukawa who tried to go for a fast break. Sendou immediately ran after him and pushed himself hard as if to make up for his mistake. He wouldn't let anyone take away their chance of winning - not against Rukawa among all.  
  
Rukawa neared the basket but it seemed that his rival's arm was longer than usual to tip it off from his grasp as he posed for the lay-up shot. The ball bounced and rolled ungracefully on the floor only to be hogged by both Ikegami and Miyagi latching on to the ball as if it were their life support.  
  
Soon, the game was between the rivals alone with no points gained: Rukawa and Sendou; the ball was in Sendou's possession. 8 seconds left. The latter swerved the other snatched the ball away when the Ryonan player hit his foot while avoiding Sakuragi from crashing into him by accident. He ran as fast as he could but no time was left. He made a desperate shot at the middle of the court and it swished in along with the whistle.  
  
The Shohoku players and Ryonan players soon found themselves shaking each other's hand and congratulating them for a job well done.  
  
***  
  
Rika and Rina were going back from the International School and Rika decided to drop by Shohoku for a while. Just her luck, the bus of the players have just arrived and hurriedly approached Rika as she parked hers in the campus where most of the students went home since it was already late.  
  
"So, how'd the game go?" she asked first of all, "Don't ever tell me you lost to Ryonan."  
  
"We won, by a lucky shot," Miyagi admitted, "by Rukawa."  
  
"Oh, I see." Remembering that her sister was there, Rika hurriedly introduced them, "Guys, this is my onee-san, Rina. This is Miyagi, Ryota; Sakuragi, Hanamichi; Yasuda, Yasuharu; Kakuta, Satoru; Ishii, Kentarou; Sasoka, Satoru; Kuwata, Toki; and that one," she pointed to the one just coming out of the bus after Anzai, "is Rukawa Kaede."  
  
At the sight of Rukawa, Rina's eyes bulged. He was handsome. No, that was an understatement, he was gorgeous! Her head battled; Akira or this Kaede.  
  
"Hey, Kaede!" Rika called to him.  
  
Rina noticed that she called him by his first name; but wasn't it Japanese custom to call others by their last name first? She suddenly hauled her sister before she could get a step forward. [Are you and Rukawa together?] she asked without fear that someone might understand what she was saying.  
  
"No, he's just my friend," she shook her head but a very slight flush crept up her cheeks, "And would you mind speaking in Japanese?"  
  
Her sister heaved a sigh of relief and pulled her again. "Introduce me to him; personally!"  
  
Rika's stomach churned; she knew. "He's really a cold guy," she whispered in her ear, "He's not like Akira at all. A lot of girls are already all over him and they treat them like trash, unlike - " she stopped herself knowing she would give Sendou away, "Sakuragi."  
  
"That guy?" her sister asked in surprise. "Don't mind him. If you can get that guy to be your friend, I can do better." She then gave her a level look that meant 'Do as I say or else, you know what I can do.'  
  
Rika sighed. She tried. "Kaede, this is my sister, Rina. She just came from America and is..." she hesitated, she didn't want to lie to a friend, "very interested and good in basketball."  
  
"Hi! Nice to meet you." She greeted cheerfully.  
  
Rukawa, however, paid her little mind and went over to Rika. "We won by a lucky shot. I really hate that dou ahou! He gats in my way." He said placidly.  
  
"I see. You haven't gotten the 1st riddle yet, that's why." She shrugged. "How did they do, ojii-san?" she bowed toward him, "Oh, and my family has arrived." She winced at her own statement.  
  
"They did fairly better with your help." He chuckled, "Well, hello, Rina. Welcome back. Where will you be studying?"  
  
"At the International School near here." She answered reluctantly prying her eyes off Rukawa.  
  
"Ojii-san," Rika interrupted, "we need to get home. I'm sure dad will be really worried." As Anzai nodded and got to his car, she waved to all of them goodbye and dragged her sister along who tried to resist wanting to be with Rukawa longer.  
  
Anzai's car went first as if escorted by Rika's bike. At that scene he realized something. The bike had features that need no driving experience and it will drive by itself. Rika kept it as simple as it was without the extra help from the computer and it showed her skills better as a driver of the vehicle. That was it! That was the answer. He was going to keep it to himself until on the Saturday practice, that is to say, tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Sofia/3sh: Was it? Maraming salamat!!! Hinanap kita nung last time, you weren't there.  
  
ninny: the question marks were supposed to be Japanese characters, but they didn't upload well, I guess. You want Rika and Sendou? We'll see...  
  
dunkmoonX: yeah, I want to imagine him smile and it's so kawaii! Ah! Gomen! Happy Birthday and God Bless! Na-overload ako ngayon kasi malapit na ang graduation so, I took long enough.  
  
barabara ni chirabaru hanabira shizuku wa kurenai...kaketa tsuki yo maware towa no koi wo utsushi  
  
-- L'arc~en~ciel 


	15. Rina ni Nigehashiru

Saturday practice was going on for team Shohoku and Rika cooked up another new exercise for them. She proposed they play Dodge Ball in two teams; each composing of freshmen, juniors and seniors. Anzai openly opposed the idea but with much persuasion, and a little diversion, they were playing well. It was her job to practice their agility and speed and her ojii-san's to make their shots better.  
  
After the game, the coach told them to practice their shots and after a while, the practice game pitted against each other. Rukawa's team won, as usual.  
  
Afterwards, it was the check-up test of Rika again. Miyagi did another fancy shot and only earned a sniff and an eye roll from Rika and a shake of the head from Anzai. Miyagi became so frustrated and growled.  
  
Next was Rukawa. He took hold of the ball, approached the ring and shot casually. The team murmured among themselves knowing that Rukawa could do better than that. However, they were surprised as he earned an applause form both the coach and assistant coach.  
  
"I expected Miyagi to know the answer sooner than any of you," Rika started, "but it seems that Kaede puzzled it out first."  
  
All of the players exchanged glances and asked all at the same time what he had done.  
  
Anzai cleared his throat knowing that no one else knew the answer but Rukawa and said simply, "Let Rukawa explain."  
  
Rukawa blinked and looked at Rika, then the players then to Anzai who waited patiently and eagerly in his answer. "Playing basketball must be as simple as possible to show what you can really do. Showing off will not earn you a pass to a greater level in basketball."  
  
A "huh?" was echoed from one player to another but Rukawa kept his mouth clamped.  
  
"What he means to say," Rika started, "is that simplicity shows the real ability of the player. When you show off it might mean that you are trying to cover up your insecurity that you know little about basketball or how to play it."  
  
The players exchanged approving nods saying that they do make sense. Since it had been answered, they were dismissed earlier. As they were about to leave, Rina suddenly burst in the door and Rika suddenly gave a surprised yelp to which she earned glances from others.  
  
"Rina!" Rika growled at her, "I told you to wait for me at home. What's wrong with your brain?"  
  
"Aw, clamp your mouth or I'll tell." She warned Rina, "So, where's Rukawa?"  
  
"See that door? Just waltz over there." she told her knowing that she didn't do well in Japanese writing and the sign said "otoko" (male). It was the men's shower room.  
  
Everyone else snickered as she went in and when she opened the door, she gaped and earned scowls from those who were there. She hurriedly shut the door and screamed, "What the hell are you thinking, you moron? That's the male shower room!"  
  
"I know," she laughed along with the others, "I told you to waltz there, not IN there."  
  
Rina's face turned red with embarrassment and rage. "Rika, you are going to make up for this or I'll really let him know. You understand me, you twerp?"  
  
Rika nodded but traces of laughter was still evident in her face, "Of course, of course. What do you plan?"  
  
[Get me and Rukawa alone together.] she told her sternly, [I know that's he won't come with me alone, so you come then leave us, OK?]  
  
"Are you that desperate? You - ouch!" she cut herself off having received a sharp blow from Rina followed by other pounds on her head. "OK, OK, I got your message. Stop hitting." In truth, she wanted to hit her, too, but afraid she might kill her older sister instead.  
  
"Good." She sounded satisfied and sat down on the bench. She was beautiful and there was no doubting that. When compared to her younger sister, she looked like a goddess, but her attitude was of the devil's.  
  
Rukawa came out of the showers and Rika hurriedly ran after him, "Hey, uh, wanna hang out? My sister says she'd like to know you better."  
  
He scowled at Rina then turned his attention back to Rika, "Tell that dou ahou to get out of my sight like the rest of the organization (Rukawa Brigade)."  
  
"Kaede," she whined, "please! You have to do this. I know you don't give a hell about anything or anyone, not even me or ojii-san and maybe even your mother but, please. I don't want her to be displeased at all. You have my word, this will be the last time I ask you any such thing."  
  
Rukawa glared at her and picked up his things and headed for the door. "No." he hissed firmly.  
  
Rika got in his way and pleaded again. "Please, please..."  
  
"Why?" he asked as he stopped to head toward the door.  
  
"Becasuse.I..." she hesitated and sighed then smiled, "Oh, all right. You do whatever you want. I have no right to do this anyway. Sorry." She bowed and headed back toward her sister.  
  
Rukawa suddenly grabbed her by her arm and discreetly whispered, "It's about the...fever dream I heard, isn't it?"  
  
Rika sighed and nodded. "You don't have to involve yourself in this, you know. I was just being selfish."  
  
"Tell her I'll be waiting outside." He told her flatly and walked out.  
  
Rika's eyes popped open in surprise and turned toward him. She all but ran to Rina to tell her that he agreed to go out with both of them. The latter jumped up and down squealing like a little girl and hurriedly pulled her sister to the door who was just barely grabbing her duffel bag.  
  
"Hi, Rukawa! Nice to be meeting you again." Rina greeted, "I'm glad you could come with us. So tell me, what are your interests?"  
  
"Basketball." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"I see..." She nodded trying to impress him, she added, "You know, I played basketball before, too. I played, uh..."  
  
"Small forward." Her sister whispered to give her an idea, knowing she had no interest in the game at all much less play it.  
  
"Small forward." She repeated. "And your position is?"  
  
"Power forward."  
  
"Uh, guys," Rika hurriedly cut in before Rina had the chance to comment and make a complete fool of herself which she would blame the former for. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Anywhere Rukawa wants." Rina immediately responded.  
  
When Rukawa said nothing, Rika knew it was up to her. "So, the restaurant beside the sea sounds fine by me."  
  
Rukawa nodded and seeing him do so, Rina agreed as well and suggested they take her new car telling Rika to drive for them. The latter growled under her breath but agreed nonetheless. He offered to drive for them but Rina wouldn't allow it and wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. Rika assured him that she was well with that and so they went on.  
  
Rina's idle ramblings went on and on until they reached the restaurant where she volunteered to pay for all of them.  
  
Soon, Rina gave her sister a death glare that told her to get out. Making her phone ring, Rika pretended to answer it and excuse herself pretending she was being called by her mother.  
  
"I'll kill you." Rukawa mumbled as Rika went away. He wanted to die there just listening to her talk. 3 times, he tried to get away from her as politely as possible but she held onto him, refusing to let him go. He growled again, "I swear I'll kill you, Rika."  
  
"Oh, I want to kill her, too." Rina agreed, "She's so annoying and most of the time, she..."  
  
Rukawa just wanted to knock her out and leave her there for all he cared but it wouldn't make a good impression on him as a gentleman however cold he was.  
  
***  
  
Rika stared idly at the ships that were passing by and listened the cry of the gulls and the whipping of the waves to the solid wall of the harbor. She pitied Rukawa. For all she knew, her sister was already leaning on his shoulder and telling him tall tales because of the older one's dislike toward her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she was startled by the swinging, squirming worm bait in front of her.  
  
She looked behind her and saw Sendou with his ever present smile. "Akira! Come on, don't stay here. My sister's inside the restaurant with Kaede." She pulled him to another part of the harbor well away from the establishment. "What's with the rod?"  
  
"I'm fishing." He told her holding up the bucket of fish he caught.  
  
"You never told me you're fishing." She pouted at him.  
  
"I didn't?" he asked thinking that he did, "Maybe I forgot. So what's she doing with Rukawa?"  
  
"What do you think?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Poor Rukawa," Sendou shook his head, "'Once a fish is tangled in a net, he can never escape.'" He quoted.  
  
"Where'd you get that saying?" Rika asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just made it up especially for guys who your sister has her eyes on." He admitted laughing.  
  
Rika laughed as well. "Well, it's true anyway." Their laugher subsided before she spoke again. "So when did you take that up?" she asked pointing at his rod.  
  
"Two years ago. You know how to fish?"  
  
"I don't know anything about salt water fishing but I know a lot about fresh water fishing." She shook her head slightly. "Is it hard?"  
  
"Waiting is the only hard part about it. You want to pass the time doing it?"  
  
"No, they might come out soon. It's best if we get away from here first. I can only imagine what she'll do when she sees you."  
  
They both laughed and agreed to go to a park nearby where Rika asked Sendou to tell him all about the practice game. Every last bit of detail he could remember.  
  
***  
  
Sofia/3sh: It's OK. Sometimes, my mom does that to me too.  
  
ninny: I'm trying to make her as dislikeable as possible.  
  
dunkmoonX: wala yun! Sa tingin mo, sila nga ba yung pairing? Tignan nalang natin.  
  
Tsuyo kereba iki...yowa kereba shine... 


	16. The King and I

MAN! It seems that my cousin did not log off when she reviewed my story. I forgot to log off when she was using it, ninny-san.  
  
***  
  
Rukawa glared hard at Rika as she encountered him on the way to her room as she came from the gym with Suzume with her. The latter stopped immediately just knowing that Rukawa was near her and felt her heart melting. Rika, however, felt that she would want to melt due to shame; he knew she abandoned him and she never abandons anyone.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about -" she started but he cut her off immediately.  
  
"Forget it." He shook his head and stalked off.  
  
"Rika," Suzume wailed, "You're so lucky to get that close to Rukawa all the time. I'm so envious of you! If only I could be an assistant coach to the team, I would be very, very happy I could die right then and there."  
  
"You think it's that easy?" Rika shook her head. "It just so happens that I know a lot about basketball and like it. You can take the job for all I care if you can make the team better, that is. They're a bunch of puffer fishes!"  
  
"It's that bad, huh?" Suzume asked but did not waiting for an answer knowing full well what it would be. "But still, most people would die for your position. Believe me, I know."  
  
Rika just shrugged the thought off trying to deny that she was keeping her face from heating up. Before they got a step further to their classroom, the speaker for the announcements was turned on with a high pitch echoing through the halls giving some students a headache. "Mike test one two three," it began, "Attention please, the following students, please report to the auditorium!"  
  
Suzume and Rika exchanged glances asking in silent question what it was about and why the auditorium and acknowledging each other's question with a shrug knowing full well what each wanted to say.  
  
"Ahem!" the announcer adlibbed making sure everyone was listening. "Shikita, Nikki ; Nakada Eiri; Nakajima, Koji; Maeda, Kei; Takano, Masahiko; Rukawa, Keade..."  
  
The companions both gaped at that and exchanged startled glances. Everyone else were active people, so why Rukawa? They both shook their heads and continued their way to the classroom until, "And Shishouta, Rika." That earned her a few scowls and unwanted glares from Rukawa fans.  
  
Rika's stomach doubled over but it was all she could do not to blush. She knew why they were staring daggers at her but not for the reasons - such as flirting and flinging with Rukawa - they thought. She muttered a curse under her breath and gave her friend a don't-you-dare-think-of-that look as she stalked off.  
  
***  
  
The students silently gathered around a teacher, wondering what that was all about, as they awaited the others. The silence, however, broke as the boys cooed and the girls muttered when Rika and Rukawa went in together. At the reaction they got, Rika growled keeping her eyes from turning silver once again and the other scowled. They just happened to arrive at the same second and they reacted that way! [Shallow people!] Rika muttered.  
  
The teacher up front cleared his throat for everyone's attention. Rika glowered at him but faded as soon as she realized she was staring at the only gay teacher they had - the drama teacher. She shook her head. They couldn't be called for a play since she knew she couldn't act...much less in expecting Rukawa to do so. "You are all chosen to star in play which uses the English language; that is why all of you are chosen." With it he added muttering, "Just because you top English tests and speak them clearer than I do."  
  
"But I can't act!" One of the students blurted out.  
  
"That is why I am here to guide you...all of you!" he said haughtily to all of them.  
  
"Try to get 'The Rock' to do it," Rika commented pointing to Rukawa slyly, "and I'll never think gay people are bad for the society."  
  
The teacher glowered at her and the other students laughed out their lungs. Rukawa, however, gave a snort and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I just couldn't help the thought of Kaede act." At the mention of his first name the girls eyed her grouchily.  
  
When the guffaw died down, the teacher informed them that they would be performing "The King and I" but he preferred to call "Anna and the King." He described it in an exotic manner that most students pursed their lips in hopes that it will hide their amusement. He also explained that it will be performed for the international day they would be having at school. After he had finished his fervent expounding on the story, he handed each a script as he told them their roles.  
  
When he came to Rukawa, he sneered at the boy trying to hide his little crush on him. "You, my boy, will play king Mongkut."  
  
Rika, who was by his side, snickered realizing that the gay one has accepted her challenge. At her reaction, Rukawa interjected firmly. "I can't act."  
  
"Nonsense!" he/she snorted, "If you don't do this, you will fail your English class. Your teachers and I have come to that agreement. Besides, I will pull you out of your classes, and you will be excused from them."  
  
Rukawa glared at him and gave the teacher another excuse. "Besides, I don't think you have to act your part. You're fine the way you are; just make your voice louder."  
  
Rukawa wanted to snap off his neck at that instant and give Rika a piece of his mind when he heard him/her as he/she approached Rika. "And you, my dear, will be Anna Leonowens."  
  
"Her laughter turned into a startled scream. "What?! You're crazy!" she scandalized. "What makes you think I'M fit for that part?"  
  
It was Rukawa's turn to laugh then. Somehow, he felt better knowing she would have the other lead role. Not because she would have more roles than him, but something else he couldn't place his finger on. Like how his heart was reacting at that moment - a loud taiko drum (the big Japanese drums) in his chest beating wildly. He wondered what that was all about. There was nothing! [Absolutely nothing!] He berated himself.  
  
"But I still have a lot of work to be done with my other subjects!" she continued to protest but the teacher paid her no more mind than a caged barking dog.  
  
"Karma." Rukawa sneered at her.  
  
"Yeah. Talk about tough luck." She mumbled and counted the lines she must memorize. She certainly had more lines than anyone else and encouraged herself that she can do it so that she could pass her subjects.  
  
Rukawa examined her own lines and grumbled about having almost as many lines as Rika. He hated memorization most of all, to say the least. He instructed them firmly and went to sit beside Rukawa throwing hints that he/she liked him.  
  
As much as Rika wanted to tease Rukawa, she still felt a pang of pity and went over to them. "Kaede, let's go to the restaurant we went to last time. The food is quite good there, wouldn't you say?" she said in a voice low enough only for the three of them to hear.  
  
The teacher harrumphed and stalked off leaving Rukawa aghast at Rika's question. "I'm not falling for that again." He told her sternly. "You're sister's a complete dou ahou!"  
  
"Don't worry," she sighed smiling, "I just said that to get him out of your face. I know you're annoyed."  
  
"You...don't mean anything by it?" he asked and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"None." She beamed at him. As her eyes rested upon his, she began to feel her face heat up and decided to go back to her seat and memorize her lines.  
  
Rukawa looked away at that instant to keep his heart beating normally. He took time to catch his breath and glanced her way. Without any second to spare, his face flushed red and immediately hid his face behind the script and settled himself on memorizing them.  
  
Most everyone was muttering their lines trying hard not to disturb others who were doing the same. There was an occasional growl and grunt of frustration but that was all that could be distinguished from the buzzing voices of the actors and actresses.  
  
In a little while, they were practicing the first scene but wasn't able to finish even half of it with most of them not knowing how to act - stopping only when classes were declared over. Both Rika and Rukawa hurriedly went to the gym for basketball practice only to be greeted by coaxes about the both of them but paid them no mind.  
  
Ayako hurried them off to practice saving them from Rika's tongue lashing which Rika was grateful for. They did their stretches and exercises with occasional comments from the manager and the assistant coach.  
  
Seeing that Haruko was hesitant on being firm Rika went up to her. "You know Haruko, if you don't be firm now, I don't know if you would be able to make the team better. I know you can do it. If you're afraid because they're the stronger sex, think again. There's this article about a research in Reader's Digest I've read that women are the stronger sex. I'll give a copy to you. And if anyone gives you trouble, tell me. I'll smack them 'till their own wits tell them who's in charge."  
  
Haruko smiled at her thankfully and made them work harder in a firmer voice that she thought she could never muster.  
  
The coaches and managers watched amused at their speedy progress at the practice game. As for it, the team of, of course, Rukawa won once again and Sakuragi growled and muttered and accused them of cheating which he always did. Rika cut him of by giving him a level stare that Sakuragi knew well enough to stop himself.  
  
In the remaining time left, Rika gave them another problem, "Now, tomorrow, I want you to show me the best scores you can gather up, at the next practice game, among yourselves. I want to see the comparison of a couple of scores and I'll see whether you understand what the word 'ace player' means."  
  
Everyone looked at Rukawa and Rika shook her head ruefully and sighed.  
  
Anzai chuckled, "It is according to your own interpretation, but I tell you, it has great difference in meaning to some as it is to others." He stood up and took all of them in, "I wish you good luck in solving the next one and now, I dismiss you all."  
  
As soon as the players scattered, Rika hurriedly pushed a growling Rukawa to the showers and closed told him not to say a word or even get out of the showers when Rina came bursting in the gym.  
  
"Rika, where's Rukawa?" she asked in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Kaede?" she asked as if startled to see her there. "He just went home. You missed him. I'm sorry."  
  
"What?!" Rina asked disbelievingly.  
  
"We finished practice a little earlier and hurried from the gym." She said carefully picking the words so she did not lie and risk anyone exposing where he is.  
  
"Drat!" she shook her head, "Alright then. I'll be earlier tomorrow. Tell him to wait for me."  
  
Rika gave her a smile as her older sister went off. She breathed a sigh of relief and as Rukawa got out after hearing Rina scurry away. "I'm sorry Rukawa," she apologized, "I know that's a bit hard but, you know how she is. That...grrr...I can't even say it!" She turned to her ojii-san, "Ojii- san, I'll be going home late. Tell dad I have something else to do."  
  
Anzai nodded and Rukawa intended to know what she was going to do, so he went up to her.  
  
***  
  
dunkmoonX: Sendou and Rika? Sigurado ka ba? Tignan nalang natin. Japanese? Self-study. Hirap! I practice with my mom's Japanese business partners. They talk too fast though.  
  
Sofia/3sh: Me? Wise? Nah...just some silly idea. About Rina...you just have to find out.  
  
Della: Hoy! Sa susunod, mag-log-off ka muna ha! Gamit mo pa tuloy yung name ko. Parang nireview ko yung sarili ko. Anyway, thankies!  
  
ninny: I'm trying to make her as hateable (is there such a word?) as possible. I'm glad everyone finds her irritating.  
  
Koibito wa baka na...totte mo anta ga itai na...totte mo anta ga tousou hitoride... 


	17. Mondai!

"What are you going to do?" Rukawa asked almost lifelessly.  
  
"Me?" Rika smiled innocently. "Nothing, just keep my sister from finding Sendou and after that, from finding you - that is, if you want her off your back."  
  
Rukawa sighed, "I thought she was going here earlier? Don't get me wrong, I want her off my back. I wish you the best of luck, nonetheless."  
  
"She won't be," she shrugged, "she found out where Sendou was studying and decided to go to him, instead. Ojii-san let it slip." She sighed and shook her head in frustration. "Well, remember all your lines, OK so we don't have to keep on stopping just for you to look at your script every once in a while like what happened. You wouldn't be able to get out of that even if you make your memory worse."  
  
Rukawa only nodded and turned around to go to the showers 'Well, at least I'll feel better with her around in the pl -' he stopped himself. What was he thinking? 'I have to go to a psychiatrist. She's making me think of things I shouldn't be thinking of.'  
  
Walking along with those thoughts in his head, he didn't notice that he was heading for the open door of the showers.  
  
"Hey, Rukawa!" a teammate called to him to warn him that he was heading nose-first into it.  
  
Rukawa did not stop but turned to look at who called him - Ryota. "Watch out for -" Ryota discontinued as Rukawa's temple slammed into the door knocking him backwards.  
  
"Nyahaha." Sakuragi laughed. "A tensai never bumps into a door like that, Kitsune." With his eyes focused on the latter, he, himself knocked his head on the door of the gym having the students outside laugh at him as well as the players inside.  
  
"At least you admitted you're not a genius, dou ahou!" Ruklawa retorted back.  
  
Soon enough they were matching glare for glare until Miyagi broke it up.  
  
***  
  
Sendou walked to the library having their practice done. He eouldn't be able to meet up with Rika so, he decided to "waste" time learning English to add more to what he already knew; which was to say a few. He languidly looked through the shelves for a book. He found a thick, hard-bound one and decided to browse through that one.  
  
He pulled the book from where it was and checked to see if anything at all can help him improve.  
  
"Hi!" he heard a voice from the other side. "Sendou! I thought it was you. I could never forget your face."  
  
Sendou almost stumbled as he saw who it was. "Ri-rina? Is that you? What are you doing here?" He decided not to run for it yet hoping that obsession  
  
"Yes," Rina nodded vigorously. "I knew you wouldn't forget me. So can we go out today?"  
  
"Um, I still have to study and," Sendou excused, "I forgot that I'm needed by my teacher. So, bye!"  
  
He put the book back hastily, muffling Rina's protest for him to wait, and dashed for his life.  
  
"Wait! I'll come with you." Rina wailed and ran after him.  
  
Sendou ran around his school and ducked behind a vending machine at the school grounds hoping she wouldn't take a second glance at the vending machine. He watched her run by and turn a corner. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes thanking the gods that he wasn't found.  
  
"Are you finished hiding?" a delicate finger tapped his shoulder and he jumped hitting his head on the wall. "I'm sorry, I surprised you, Sendou."  
  
He opened his eyes and rolled his eyes in relief. "Don't you dare scare me like that ever again, Rika!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," She giggled and said the words sarcastically. "Next time, I will dress up as Rina in her tube and shorts."  
  
"Don't you dare," Sendou shook his head and laughed.  
  
"C'mon," Rika nudged her head toward the gates, "I'll get you out of here. Put this on." She handed him a helmet and activated her motorcycle speeding off as her friend got on.  
  
As they went, Sendou noticed a car swerving and cutting in front of other cars at top speed. "Rika, there's a swift car behind us, be careful with that one. I think the driver's crazed."  
  
"Oh man," she said as she looked at the side mirror, "That's my sister's car! Hang on."  
  
"Can we just -" Sendou began but was cut off as they accelerated.  
  
They turned left at a fork on the road at great speed where a highway was. The car pursued them and went on an even faster speed, and it - being a sports car - was catching up to them. Rika sped on faster and projected another copy of the motorcycle, with them riding it, left of it. Then like the sleight of hands of magicians, there seemed to be a shuffle to the real image and the projected one. One of the two turned left and the other just went on forward.  
  
Thinking that the one that went straight was the real one, Rina followed it.  
  
Rika and Sendou laughed as they eluded her. A small projector on a jet- propelled homing device heading for Anzai's house was a perfect decoy. However, it was going to take her hours to get home so she knew Rukawa would be safe from her as well making sure that it didn't pass by his house. Rika knew the consequences of what she did and so did Sendou.  
  
They soon came to a spot overlooking the sea at Kanazawa-ku. Rika stopped to check for the power storage it has left. It seemed that it had to recharge by solar means before they continue on home.  
  
Sendou sat on the railing and faced the sea looking at the rocky beach below. He stretched out and yawned, "You know the trouble you're going to get into for this."  
  
"Perfectly," Rika answered coming up to him.  
  
"You shouldn't have, you know." Sendou sighed. "You'll get...well, you know."  
  
"I can take another of my father's 'lectures' but," she shrugged, "I can't take it when my sis is using up your money and energy and pride just for her own personal wants. Besides, getting away from her is the best thing for you right now, I guess."  
  
"You didn't even let me tall you that I'd be better off with her than what you will have tonight." He gave her a meaningful sigh.  
  
"Well what's done is done," she shook her head and sat beside him. "Hey, I have some news for you. There's going to be a play at our school for the International Day, in English, and I was hoping if you could come and watch."  
  
"Are you going to be a part of it?" Sendou asked.  
  
Rika blushed then laughed, "Well, yeah, since I can speak fluent English. I really can't act at all, you know."  
  
"Yes, you can," Sendou encouraged. "Besides, you're worth watching so, I'll be there."  
  
"What?" Rika turned to him flushing and she looked down knowing it. "But someone is even more worth watching."  
  
"Somebody else?" Sendou asked disbelievingly, "Who?"  
  
"You won't believe this," she smirked at him, flush gone from her face, "Kaede Rukawa."  
  
Sendou almost fell off the railing in surprise, "You're kidding, right?" Rika shook her head and he continued, "What is the play anyway, and what's his part?"  
  
"King and I, main role, King Mongkut."  
  
Sendou's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, "I have to see that! And yours is?"  
  
"You have three guesses." She told him mysteriously.  
  
"Uh, his daughter?" Rika shook her head. "The teacher?" Rika bit her lower lip and nodded her head facing the rocky shore as if to hide something.  
  
Sendou felt a pang of jealousy stab him and forced a smile. "Now I really have to see that."  
  
The air was becoming humid and Rika seemed to shiver and her breathing became a bit ragged. Her friend noticed it and felt a lump build up in his throat. It was going to rain and everything that was done to her made her react badly to rain. "Are you OK? Can you still go on?" he asked her replacing jealousy with worry.  
  
She couldn't answer him as she kept her eyes from changing once again. Her eyes were beginning to get hurt since her tear ducts could produce no more than enough to glaze her eyes. Her face was flushed because of slowly rising temperature.  
  
He stood up from the blockade to the road and put a hand to her forehead. "No way...Rika, come on, you can do this. We're too far away for help." He told her frantically, "I can't use your motorcycle. Hang in there."  
  
Rika lunged forward with her hands over her ears, sobbing without tears. Fearing she'll fall over, Sendou caught her waist feeling her shake as she broke down. 'Darn...' he thought, 'Rika don't please...' he pulled her from where she sat and set her on the ground trying vainly to look at her face. He looked up and saw the clouds rolling over. He looked over the barricade and peered under looking for something - anything - that would shelter them. He found a cavern carved beneath the road. He decided to pick her up and seek refuge there for a little while.  
  
It was a hard climb don with her in his arms still shaking and mumbling about pain. He winced every time he was reminded about her past. With a slip, he landed on his back on a smooth rock - in contrast to the shards of rocks around them. It knocked the wind out of him and scraped and bruised his back but he pushed himself forward as the first drops of rain fell on his face.  
  
The inside of the carved-out formation was not the cleanest place of all so he removed his school jacket and set her lying there. He pulled out his cellular phone and dialed his folk's number asking for help and telling them where they were and the motorcycle as landmark. Once the call was over, he looked at his shaking, blood-and-dirt-stained hand.  
  
He checked on her again with the other hand and found that she was still burning with a continuing rising temperature. He looked frantically around for anything at all and having found none, he removed his shirt and set it on her. He felt the cold touch his skin and shivered against it but not as much as his best friend as he saw it even with his shirt on her. He prayed that help would arrive soon as his injuries stung him.  
  
He tried not to listen to her murmurs but still catching phrases like, "Stop it, please...", "No more...", and a few whimpers. His throat caught his breath as if he wanted to cry himself. He knew what she had gone through. He saw it...and she didn't know.  
  
***  
  
dunkmoonX: Japanese? It's hard to learn any language if you're not used to it. Especially studying by yourself. Believe me, I know. Nah, hindi ako fluent sa Japanese, but I want to be. Yah, I'm trying to, but I don't know if I can continue all of them. I mean, I have a lot in my head especially for my original fiction. Ayaw mo si Sendou and Rika? Sbi naman nung isa, gusto niya. Bahala na kung ano maging mood ko sa huli. Napaka madrama nitong chapter na 'to, sobra!  
  
Sofia/3sh: Play...yeah, it's kind of a last minute thought. Hehehe...kiss? that's interesting... Oo tutuloy ko bast andyan kayo e. ^^x  
  
ninny: No, I'm not saying anything *evil smile*. You'll find out soon. It will mostly depend on my mood.  
  
Nakama wa nai...watashi wa hitoride...kono sekai wakararanai. 


	18. Anta ga Suki da

I just noticed something, in relation with my Japanese cousins (with the same names) I'd say, Rika should be Rina and Rina should be Rika. The age is still the same, though. Just a rant  
  
***  
  
In what seemed like years, Sendou could hear the voices of some people. Shivering, he hurried out into the rain and saw his parents and waved frantically to them and screamed as hard as he could. They saw him and immediately sent out his cousins to get both of them into the vehicle they were riding in.  
  
Sendou was immediately set with a blanket around him inside their van and Rika was laid down at the back of it with the Ryonan ace watching her with a worried expression. He muttered and cursed at himself about not being able to do anything. His cousins consoled him, telling him that everything was going to turn out fine. He knew that they did not know what they were talking about so all he could do was give them a weak smile rather than explain her situation which his parents only partially understood themselves since it happened the last time.  
  
Still watching over her, his wounds were being bandaged by his mother and consoling her that everything would be all right. He winced every time her hand touched his scathed back and hand, swallowing growls of pain in his attempts to bite down curses aimed at himself for being able to do nothing.  
  
***  
  
As they reached their house, which was an average, typical Japanese middle- class house, Rika was immediately carried off to Sendou's bedroom as cleaned himself off. When he was done he almost screamed in surprise when he saw her there.  
  
"Okaa-san," Sendou called out, "Why is she in my room?"  
  
"There is no other room, honey," his mother called back. "You're the only one who is alone in a bedroom."  
  
"But what about onee-san's room?" he asked, "It's big enough for the three of them with Michiko (cousin)."  
  
"You are the only one who has more knowledge on how to deal with her," his mother reasoned out, "Now, stop whining and help her out if you really want to do that!"  
  
Sendou closed the door controlling himself before he slams it shut with its reverberation around the house. He dressed up looking at the girl at his bed every once in a while making sure that her eyes were certainly closed. He looked at his bandages before putting on his shirt, 'It's worth it anyway.'  
  
He got near her and checked her temperature. 'This is not good. I do NOT know how to handle this! Why did I agree with her?' It was still high and he could do nothing about it even with the ice bag on her forehead.  
  
Having no other choice, he resorted to talking to her. "Rika, everything's going to be all right. Don't worry about it. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I won't let it. I will never as long as I can..."  
  
He paused as her eyes opened a little and showed burnished silver irises instead of her normal red ones. He held her hand not knowing what would happen next. "Rika, calm down...you're safe. We'll take care of you."  
  
Rika's ragged breathing were accompanied by whimpers and he bent down to her ear shushing her and whispering assurances he only hoped would reach her.  
  
Slowly, she was beginning to steady herself and her breathing became even but without improvement in her temperature. He sighed in relief and decided to get a glass of water for himself and some ice to replace the ones in the ice bag on her forehead.  
  
As he went down, his cousins decided to divert his attention to other things seeing that he was sullen - and they weren't used to him being like that.  
  
"Hey, Sendou," Nikki called out, "how's your girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not doing well...hey," Sendou cut himself realizing a part of his sentence, "she a girl and she's a friend but she's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh really?" Yoshi sneered, "Then why do you always meet up with her and compared with the other girls who you buzz off, you treat her very differently."  
  
"She has been my best friend since childhood and she isn't like the others who only like me for my skills in basketball - "  
  
"And good looks." Nikki added.  
  
Sendou rolled his eyes at him, "right..." he muttered sarcastically, "and besides, she has a problem that is ten times bigger than all of ours put together."  
  
"Say, cousin," Yoshi ginned, "Where did you put on your clothes? Your dad immediately went in the bathroom right after you went out."  
  
"In my room," he hissed and stopped in his tracks realizing what they were getting him to say. But before he could catch himself, he was blocked.  
  
Nikki and Yoshi grinned from ear to ear. "So, you don't mind dressing up in front of her, do you?" the latter asked.  
  
"I've never known any best friends of the opposite sex doing that." Nikki mocked, "Are you sure you're just friends?"  
  
Sendou's face was definitely hot by then. "Yes, I'm sure! Where do you want me to dress up, here?"  
  
"You could've done it in our room," Nikki was giving his smart ass brain a treat.  
  
"It didn't occur to me, besides, she was unconscious." Their cousin said in his defense.  
  
"How sure are you?" the fraternal twins asked at the same time. Even as he stalked off to the kitchen, they rounded up on him. "Sendou..."  
  
"I watched her, OK?" he furrowed his eyebrows going even redder than he was a while back.  
  
"Admit it, Sendou, even to us only," Nikki whispered, "You like her much more than as a 'best friend,' right?"  
  
"Don't worry we won't spill it out," Yoshi added, "We never did spill any of your secrets yet, right?"  
  
The Ryonan captain bowed his head and sighed in defeat. "OK. Maybe I do like her...a little." He never expected his flushed face to return to its original color.  
  
"See, that is all you have to say." They said in unison followed by, "Oba- san (aunt)! Sendou's got a secret!"  
  
"Hey," Sendou ran after them with what he intended to get on the table, "You said you'd never tell!"  
  
Yoshi came out of another room and smiled innocently, "Oh, we already did."  
  
Suddenly Sendou's mother came out wiping her hands at her apron. He muttered loud enough for her to hear, "Well, any reactions about me liking Rika?"  
  
His mother smiled, "Why, Sendou, I always thought you liked her but it was never confirmed until you told me."  
  
"It's all -" he stopped dead on his tracks, "Yoshi, Nikki, you guys didn't tell her?"  
  
"You told me, yourself, son." Her mother snickered. "Yoshi or Nikki never told me anything."  
  
"I hate you!" Sendou growled at his cousins and proceeded to get what he needed from the table and went back up.  
  
Both of his cousins and his mother laughed at him for being gullible which he tried so hard to block out. Before he was in the safety of his room, he heard his mother say, "Your secret's safe with us, Sendou, as long as you're not gullible the next time.  
  
Sendou snapped at himself in his room, "You have already been tricked before, why repeat that mistake?" He replaced the 'water' in the ice bag with fresh ice and set it back on her head. He sat on the chair of his study desk and watched her silently, praying that she'd be able to hold on...unlike before...  
  
***  
  
Richard was fuming as he listened to what Rina took from her sister. The former bent the truth a little on this part and a little on that making it look like Rika was being a bad influence on Sendou as well as stealing him from her. As she was telling her father she pretended to be holding back tears which were, in truth, being forced out.  
  
"*&%$#@!" Her father cursed, "I know she is suffering right now, but wherever she is, I'll make sure that she won't ever do that to you again."  
  
In the back of her mind, Rina was smiling.  
  
Anzai, his wife and Shishouta sat in the porch (?) of the temple-like house trying to keep their business out of the two who were discussing...matters.  
  
"How long must both of you put up with this?" Anzai asked his daughter who was in the arms of her mother.  
  
"I don't know..." she replied in between sobs, "I want Rika out of this."  
  
"There is a way," he replied, "You only have to have the will to find it."  
  
"I just hope," their daughter started to futilely wipe her flowing tears, "Rika lives long enough until I find a way, or better if she does it earlier than me. I wonder where she could be."  
  
"Wherever she is," her mother assured her, "she is far safer there than here. Don't worry about her. I can just feel someone taking care of her. Now, hush and relax, we can't do anything about it unless he has lost his power and influence. Being a wife and a mother means endurance, remember that."  
  
Shishouta nodded her head and retired to her room trying to shut out the voices of her husband and his child.  
  
***  
  
ninny: that's what often happens, doesn't it? Well, I'm not like them...yet.  
  
Sofia/3sh: Oh yeah, jealousy plays a big part in this fic.  
  
dunkmoonX: Rina and Sendou? Hmm...like I said, it will really depend on my mood. Pwede pero hindi rin, gulo noh?  
  
Kono sekai wa naze wo hontou ka? Watashi wa naze wo hontou ka? Anta-tachi wa 


	19. Doko ka?

Sorry it took long. I'm working - as in office work.  
  
***  
  
Everyone in the auditorium was silent and tension was felt in every nook and cranny of the spacious room. Some students found the walls more interesting to watch than to see their teacher pace around the room ready to tear his / her hair out at any moment. Some even found it nauseating to watch him pace around the room in what looked like a fast forward walk-a- ton.  
  
"Where on earth is that Canson?" he suddenly stopped and screamed at his bursting point, "Does she know how much time she's wasting?"  
  
All but Rukawa cringed at his screeching tone which can go head on with a cat which had its tail caught in a door. He growled and grumbled glowering at the wincing students.  
  
"Well, do you have any ideas about her whereabouts?" he asked impatiently.  
  
When one of the students came in from the principal's office, to ask whether Rika was going to school or not, was when the real tension had started. She shook her head and told them that she did not call. No one else answered since no one knew. It wasn't like her to cut classes or absent herself without prior notice or call to either the officials of the school or a student in her class.  
  
They half-expected Rukawa to know but then he didn't and what they had no idea was he was near the breaking point himself inside. 'Where the hell are you Rika!' he thought but showing no outward emotion, 'Don't you dare leave me here with this raving lunatic of a teacher. I can't take him...her...whatever without a diversion...' he stopped. Her? A diversion? In what way?  
  
The teacher snapped again. "If she can't catch up with us when she comes back, I'm personally going to take her out, give her a failing mark and I'll be forced to make Kyori to play Anna."  
  
Rukawa's head jerked back in surprise, 'Not Kyori...please not her.' She was a part of the Rukawa Shinietai Organization and he utterly despises those screeching wild cats. 'Rika, please come tomorrow. I'd rather hold you in my arms than...' he stopped. Now where did that thought come from?  
  
"Alright everyone," he / she called out "let's begin with this part."  
  
'If you don't show up, dou ahou,' Rukawa thought, 'I'm going to personally see why you were absent and what the hell went wrong with you. Temera, I'd rather you than anyone else.' He blinked. That thought was uncalled for. He decided that he just has to stop thinking about her and think abpout more important matters at hand - like getting rid of the teacher literally clinging on his arm.  
  
After hours of practice, the drama teacher was ready to tear the hair off his head in the lack of experience in acting of the students. His anger was directed at all but Rukawa who was just being himself and acted just like the King of the story without even trying. "You have to look as if you're begging d@%# it!" he knelt in front of Rukawa and demonstrated again.  
  
Rukawa knew he was expected to act so he rolled his eyes in frustration to which the teacher complimented him for his fine acting. The youth, however, wanted to bury his face in his hands.  
  
"Do the scene again!" the teacher barked.  
  
[My Lord, we need your sympathy in this request.] One of the students, who acted a peasant, said the lines with fervent eagerness.  
  
Rukawa flicked his hand in dismissal and massaged his forehead in annoyance, which was all real and not just acting. The students who posed as guards quickly went by the "peasant" and carried him off.  
  
"Alright, then," the teacher interjected, "then Rika comes in and says Anna's lines, blah, blah, blah."  
  
***  
  
Sendou dribbled the ball unconsciously seemingly staring in space with Uekusa guarding him. In one - not very graceful - swift movement, he stole the ball from the ace and captain who still stood there not knowing that he doesn't have the ball any more.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Rika, don't go back to your house now," Sendou told her as Rika prepared her things in her bag, "You're not going to get out of there alive."  
  
"Akira, I have to go home, and you know I will; one way or another." She reasoned out. "Look, you've done a lot already and if I stay here any longer, an army may barge into your house. I can't endanger you or anyone else."  
  
"Yes, but, you could at least let some officials go with you," - he was practically begging - "at least he won't bother you with them around, or maybe even me."  
  
"You don't understand," she sighed in resignation but red was slowly creeping up on her cheeks and she did her best to keep it at bay, "there's something I didn't tell you. You see, my dad's got some people stationed here and I've realized that even if I try to pull the American law on human rights on this, I can't do anything. He'll get the best lawyers to lie and tell the court that they were trying to cure me from some sort of weird mutation. And you know the worst part? They're going to have my mom handed to a facility to be tested since they will think she's the cause of this...abnormality. I don't want her to suffer either. I don't have enough stable evidences against him."  
  
Sendou's mouth worked but no words could form out of it. A moment of silence hung in the air before he could actually force some words out, "At least call my cell phone to tell me you're alive."  
  
Rika smiled and ruffled his hair, "I will, and I'll be alive. I don't die easily; not when I know someone cares. Next time I faint like that again, bring me to Michiko's room. I don't want you sleeping on your chair. Well, I'll be off then."  
  
His mouth hung open as she passed him then suddenly, ran ahead of her to open the door and escort her to the front door. They were followed by meaningful coughs from Nikki and Yoshi.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Hey, Sendou!" Fukuda called to him and jerked his arm to wake him up.  
  
Sendou was suddenly jerked from his thoughts and realized the score, 60-70 - not in their favor.  
  
"What's wrong with you Sendou?!" Taoka scolded the captain once again, for the nth time. "Why don't you focus? The game ended with your team trailing by ten points. Ten points, Akira Sendou! One more time, Sendou and I'll strangle you senseless. Fifteen laps and move it!" He said those sentences emphasizing his name over and over again trying vainly to shame him.  
  
Sendou did a mock salute and did the laps. 'When is she going to call?' he thought biting his lips. He was too worried to feel ashamed. Imagine, a captain being punished alone.  
  
Suddenly, his phone rang and he hurried to it finishing only half of what he was supposed to do. Taoka called to him to finish his laps but he paid him no mind muttering apologies and the call was important. Their coach cursed under his breath about choosing the spike-haired boy as captain.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sendou Akira desu," (sorry, I can't help it) Sendou answered with a ragged voice due to his running.  
  
"Akira!" the voice said through the other line - Rika. "I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" she tried to hide the pain she was feeling.  
  
"No, not at all," he lied, "Are you hurt or anything?"  
  
"Just a little bruise here and scrape there, nothing big." She answered making her voice as cheerful as possible. "I wouldn't be able to meet you today, so be careful of," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Rina. Run immediately to a swamp or a garbage incinerator or anything that would gross her out if you see her."  
  
Sendou laughed, "Don't worry about me, I'll be all right. You're the one who should take care of yourself."  
  
"You know I will," she told him, amused. "Alright. I told you I'm alive so call me at night to tell me you are...safe from DANGER."  
  
"I will. Goodbye."  
  
"Baibai."  
  
***  
  
dunkmoonX: Nikki is Sendou's cousin and so is Yoshi. They're fraternal twins; both boys though. Sorry I didn't make it clearer.  
  
Sofia/3sh: Di naman ako ganon kagaling. Isa kasi yun sa mga practical jokes na ginawa naming magpipinsan sa kapatid ko. Haha...siya na mismo nagsabing may boyfriend siya.  
  
ninny: Hahaha...those jokes can be very tricky. We tried it once on my sister and she told my mom that she has a boyfriend. Yup, Nikki and Yoshi are fraternal twins. Both boys.  
  
KISS rocks: uh, the way of writing is good and the expressionism is ok and the storyline is ok. Not really what I call the most exceptional fic but it IS good. 


	20. Kizushite! Dame!

All the Sakura have fallen to the ground and Rika wore her black trench coat and a dark blue messenger hat to school. Returning hello's and waves with her biker-gloved hand. She went in the auditorium where Rukawa, the drama teacher and a few students were waiting for the others to come.  
  
"Where in hell have you been for the past week?!" the teacher fumed, "Do you know how long Chihiko Kyori had to play your part just to have half of the play finished? You've been gone for too long! Have you memorized your lines? Have you practiced acting?"  
  
Before the teacher could continue, she immediately interjected, "Yes, I have memorized and practiced my lines. A family emergency came up, I'm sorry." She bowed half-mockingly, half-true to her acknowledgement of her fault.  
  
"Oh, all right." The teacher agreed exasperated, "Now, take off your hat and your coat and we'll get started."  
  
"Will it be fine if I let it stay where it is," she intoned it to be more of an implication than a request.  
  
"Don't you feel hot in all those layers of clothing?"  
  
"I am fine." She said firmly with her feet plated on the floor showing him / her that she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Well, then, let's take it from act one - scene two and continue until act three - scene one." The teacher glared at Rika, "I will only show you what you will do once and if you can't get it, consider yourself flunked."  
  
The practice went on well and he / she was surprised that Rika had caught on fast. He / she was in good terms with her since she can catch on fast and with Rukawa for his good looks. The others, though, things can be said differently. They were actually at war with him / her and vice versa for vexing each other on purpose: the students don't make their acting good and the teacher makes them repeat their lines and acts for no particular reason.  
  
They then came to the middle of the whole play to which the teacher was excited about. "Now, you two realize that this scene contains very few lines. What will happen here is a waltz between you two and after that say your lines. Do you two know how to waltz?"  
  
Rika shook her head and Rukawa did the same; both in unison. The teacher taught them the basics then waited for them to master it without partnering them first. When they did he made them face each other. Rukawa immediately looked away as soon as he realized he was staring at her straight to her eyes.  
  
Rukawa suddenly felt something on his shoulder and realized it was Rika's hand. Then he felt a hand on his wrist - the teacher's - and placed it on his partner's back. He suddenly stiffened and his face was beginning to heat up and more so when their hands connected with each other.  
  
The girls surrounding them were literally green with envy. Some were praying that Rika should break a bone or something and others were plotting to hurt her themselves the rest, on the other hand were at the brink of crying their hearts out.  
  
The teacher then instructed them to try and waltz together and being inexperienced, both looked at their feet hitting each other. Rukawa hissed and rubbed his forehead and Rika pressed her head and winced as if checking for a lump or something.  
  
"Don't look at your feet," the teacher scolded, "Look at each other for crying out loud! Now, try again."  
  
They started again but before they began, the teacher arranged their positions and brought them closer to each other; their bodies inches away from each other. After several practices, blushes, trips and stepping on each other, they finally got it although they still have to practice more to get the grace he / she was demanding so much.  
  
"Alright we'll work on that one another time," the teacher said half- mindedly as he browsed through the script. "Ah, yes. This one is perfect! Now, Rukawa, you lead Canson here," he said pointing to a spot in the stage, "and say your lines while looking at her. Canson, look at him also, OK? Then after that, you," he instructed pointing to Rukawa, "lean for a kiss and you," pointing to the other, "accept. Be sure to close your eyes."  
  
The Rukawa fans were gnashing their teeth at that moment wanting to kill him / her.  
  
"What the hell?!" Rika suddenly snapped, "There is no way I'm going to do that!"  
  
"Dou ahou!" was all Rukawa commented.  
  
The fans breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you want to pass or repeat your year?" he / she blackmailed.  
  
The other girls were at the brink of pounding both Rika and the teacher.  
  
"Ok, I have a proposition," Rika suggested, "What if we just come close to that then close curtain? I mean it's almost pretty much the same right?"  
  
"Sou yo!" the girls chorused at the same time.  
  
"You know of all the girls I know, you're one of the very few who doesn't want to do this," he shrugged, "You two are very close though."  
  
"She's my friend, dou ahou!" Rukawa retorted.  
  
Rika's jaw dropped then curved to a smile. 'Thank you Rukawa. I thought you...'  
  
Her thought was cut off as different reactions came from the girls in the room. Some gasped, some gaped, some fainted, some sighed in relief and some frowned. They didn't know anyone who was a friend of Rukawa's.  
  
"If that's the case, then, let's resort to that," he / she agreed then whined, "You people are so unprofessional! Alright then, let's rehearse the scene one more time."  
  
***  
  
At the practice of Shohoku, Everyone was trying their best again for the upcoming game the next day. Rika sat beside her grandfather and sighed. "How long do you think before they can know the meaning of 'Ace'? I've been absent for so long I don't know how close they are to discovering it."  
  
"Still far from it," Anzai shook his head. "I hope they can uncover at least that, now. The prefecture elimination is tomorrow already."  
  
Rika nodded then went over to Ayako. "Ayako, I don't have the voice right now, so please divide the team into four groups. Make sure there is a best player in every one of the teams. You just arrange the gameplay." Then she faced Haruko next, "Akagi, please act as the coach for the practice game and be firm on your decisions." Haruko nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
Two teams played but Rika shook her head at each one knowing they didn't get the puzzle. Then it came to the next two teams. She realized that most of the players hogged the ball to show how good they were at shooting.  
  
The time off for half of the game was in session and Sakuragi was urging his team to fight and not loose the fight. He suddenly realized how hard being captain was even only at that level. He remembered Gori and how he put the team together and finally admitted that he admired the guy. He shook his head then slumped his shoulders. "Alright, everyone, listen up." He snapped at them. "Since all of us are used to the position of either center or forward, I will be the point guard in this game. OK?"  
  
A lot of them beamed at him. Finally, their team had a point guard. Haruko blew the whistle and the final half of the game resumed.  
  
The two teams that were sitting on the benched were suddenly taken aback by Rika and Anzai's reaction from that point on. They were studying the players - not just watching them like the two did to former teams. They noticed that a smile crept across Rika's face and Anzai was chuckling lightly.  
  
"Just in time, don't you think so, Rika?" the old man asked his granddaughter.  
  
"And from the person I least expected, Anzai-sensei," Rika shook her head, "From the most impossible person, if I should say so."  
  
The game of Sakuragi against Miyagi was close but Miyagi's team won by a point. The teams gathered to the coach and assistant coach eager to know what they were smiling about. Rika cleared her throat but it was Anzai who spoke. "You are probably wondering why we were smiling." The team nodded in response. "It's because," Anzai continued, "We found someone who understood what the true meaning of 'Ace' is."  
  
"And we found it n the most unlikely person of all," Rika said amused. "I'd never thought you'd get it, Hanamichi Sakuragi."  
  
Sakuragi stared dumbfounded, then laughed his usual laugh saying, "Nyahahaha...that's because I'm a genius! Ore wa tensai!"  
  
"Although!" Rika suddenly interjected and her voice strained, but it did stop Sakuragi. "It took you to take the position of a point guard to get it so you only take half the credit."  
  
The other players sneered at him.  
  
"What that meant," Anzai picked up from where Rika left off, "Is that true aces do not worry about how many points they gain individually; it is what the whole team gets. That is what the main priority of an ace is."  
  
"Now that you know," Rika added, "I hope you do better in the game this year than you did in the last, equipped with those two riddles. We'll give the next riddle after the game. I know you will do better and you WILL go to the top in the Inter-high."  
  
"Hai!" Miyagi agreed, "Ore-tachi wa tsuyoi!"  
  
Everyone chorused an agreement and went on to the showers dismissed. Rika stood up with her back behind the others and lifted a sleeve of her coat and shook her head. She went outside sullenly with her hands in her pockets.  
  
Rukawa knew she was acting odd that day and caught up with her. "Hey, doushite?"  
  
"Nothing," she responded smiling at him, "Why?"  
  
"Nothing." Rukawa answered then followed by a tap on her shoulder as she turned away. She faced him and smiled in question. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the sea side," she responded, "Want to come? My sister will be coming out of her school in five minutes."  
  
"Sure," Rukawa agreed, "And I'll use my bike, by the way."  
  
Rika nodded and waited for him at the gate where the two-wheeled transportations were parked. Rukawa came out and Rika prepared herself for her bike but before they went anywhere, Rukawa asked. "Are you hiding something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you wearing that trench coat and that hat?" he asked disbelievingly.  
  
"You don't want to know." She smiled and started slowly for the street with Rukawa trailing behind. She glanced every once in a while to check if he hasn't fallen asleep or ran into anything.  
  
***  
  
ninny: you'll soon find out why she was absent. Yah, office work to be exact. Cest la vie!  
  
Sofia/3sh: Finaflatter mo naman ako eh...  
  
dunkmoonX: your name is Nikki??? Well, I have a classmate named Nikki and he's a boy. Suman de! I didn't know.  
  
*for my usual rant:* minna no kimochi wa yowai da. dakara hito-tachi ga nakitsubusu datta... 


	21. Tomodachi? BETSUNI!

Sorry this took long. I went to the province.  
  
***  
  
[And now I'm all alone again  
  
No one to turn no one to go to  
  
Without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
  
And now the night is near  
  
Now I can make believe he's here]  
  
Sendou waited on the overlooking view of the bay and winced at the music that played inside his car. Nice timing for it to be playing since it had something to do with him. He wanted to turn it off but something held him back from doing so and he continued to listen. Sure he did not understand them word for word but Rika had told him what it all meant word for word since the melody became a favorite of his.  
  
[Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping  
  
I think of him and I'm happy with the company I'm keeping  
  
The city goes to bed and I can live inside my head]  
  
'Well, at least I don't think of a boy,' he tried to assure himself looking out toward the surface of the water.  
  
[On my own pretending he's beside me  
  
All alone I walk with him 'till morning  
  
Without him I feel his arms around me  
  
And when I loose my way I close my eyes and he has found me  
  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
  
All the lights are misty in the river  
  
In the darkness the trees are full of starlight  
  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever]  
  
Sendou looked at his watch. It was already 4 PM and still, he was alone. He wondered when his companion would come - as well as why he could not turn of the radio that affected him so much.  
  
[And I know it's only in my mind  
  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
  
And although I know that he is blind  
  
Still I think there's a way for us]  
  
Blind? That was for him. He was being blind that he could not accept the fact that he could never ask Rika. Not when they were best friends. Not especially when her father was a big obstacle. He was being frustrated with himself unconscious that he was causing it himself thinking of those things.  
  
[I love him but when the night is over  
  
He's gone the river's just a river  
  
Without him the world around me changes  
  
The streets are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers  
  
I love him but everyday I love him  
  
All my life I've only been pretending  
  
Without me his world will go on turning  
  
A world that's full of happiness that I have never known]  
  
The last two lines tugged at his conscience. It was she who was suffering, not him. Those were probably the only things that didn't apply to him. He admitted to himself alone that he often daydreamed of her in his arms, but only until there however much he wanted it to become reality.  
  
He stopped his train of thoughts as he saw Rika shouting at someone - or something - behind her. He waved his arms ad called her name. She waved back and smiled. He caught her last words before revving her motorcycle to life again and frowned. "Hurry up Kaede! Sure enough, Rukawa showed behind her heading toward where Rika was going to. Toward Sendou.  
  
"Sorry I got here late, Akira," she apologized after she removed her helmet, "Kaede wanted to tag along."  
  
"I see..." it was all Sendou could say as the Shohoku player came up to them. "One question though, how are we supposed to keep his bike? Your high tech bike can be tucked away in the compartment but..."  
  
"I never thought of that." Rika admitted. "I'll try to figure out a way."  
  
"Sendou?" Rukawa glared at him and paused for quite a time. He wanted to be with Rika, alone. Wait, what was creeping up his mind? "Where are we supposed to go?"  
  
"Mitsuzawa kouen," Sendou said flatly, as unhappy as Rukawa for the fact that the other was there.  
  
"You're going to love it there, Kaede," Rika said trying to lighten the mood sensing that tension was between them thinking it was because they were rivals in basketball and nothing else. "Ah! Now I know how we can take your bike, that is, if you agree, Sendou, Rukawa."  
  
"I'm open to any ideas," he acknowledged her tearing his glare from Rukawa away.  
  
"If there is a way other than leaving it here," Rukawa shrugged.  
  
"Well, is it OK to remove the wheels so that the rest of the body can fit in?" she asked, hoping they'd agree.  
  
'I won't leave you with that sukebe dou ahou.' Rukawa thought. "Why not?"  
  
"He shouldn't have come," Sendou mumbled so low you'd think he was thinking about the idea, "No, problem."  
  
With that, they began to tear it apart and beneath Rukawa's outward calm, he was grumbling inside. 'I'm letting you tear off my bike because of that dou ahou and...wait, this is not me thinking. Must be another voice in my head.'  
  
Having finished keeping the bike, they drove to the kouen (park) at a leisurely pace. Sendou was at the driver's seat, Rukawa at the passenger seat and Rika at the back seat. Sendou popped in the CD of L'Arc en~ciel, and the music "Driver's High" played (from the anime Great Techer Onizuka). Although Rukawa hated to admit it, he liked not only the song but the band as well. Rika was singing at the back of the car like some wild rocker.  
  
"Chiheisen ni todoku you ni  
  
Genkai made furikitte kure woah...  
  
Clash! Into the rolling morning  
  
Flash! Into the coolest driver's high  
  
Hagane no Tsubasa de..."  
  
Sendou smiled, amused at Rika. She was always like that when Laruku was playing no matter who was watching and / or hearing. That was one thing he loved about her. A carefree soul - even if her body was imprisoned in tragedy. If Rukawa couldn't smile, he grinned. It was releasing the tension between the rivals and Rika knew it so she continued and did not care that she was out of tune in some parts.  
  
At the park, Rukawa walked beside Sendou unknowingly and Rika smiled behind them as they walked, "Getting to be friends now, are we?"  
  
Both stopped as they were taken aback and hurriedly faced away from each other with their noses in the air and their arms crossed across their stomachs. "Dou ahou," Rukawa said the same time as Sendou commented, "Friend my foot!"  
  
Rika laughed as she walked past them and turned around trying to look as cute as possible, "You know, it would be better if you two were friends. I mean, you've done nothing but better each other in a basketball game. As if that's any reason to hate each other."  
  
'Why do I have to put up with this?' Sendou thought to himself, "Oh, all right. I don't want my day ruined."  
  
'I swear, I'm going to kill you Sendou!' Rukawa sighed and said, "If I have to."  
  
Rika's smile broadened, and turned around in a snap "Great! Now, let's - " she suddenly cut herself off and crouched to the ground clutching her left waist.  
  
Both ace suddenly rushed to her side without thinking asking her is she was fine. She told them that it was nothing and tried to stand up only to crouch back to the ground.  
  
Sendou knew Rika was hiding something and roughly removed her hand from her waist. A trace of blood was evident and Sendou growled. He lifted her cap a few inches and found it bandaged. "Kuso!" Sendou cursed.  
  
"Why are you hiding this?" Rukawa asked frantically. "What happened to you?"  
  
Sendou shook his head, "She'll tell you when she feels like it." Turning to the girl, he shook his head "Rika, I told you not to go yet. This is worse than the last, isn't it?"  
  
Rukawa was at a loss but all he knew was Rika was hurt and needed help. "I'll go call for an ambulance."  
  
"Don't!" Rika and Sendou said at the same time, and the latter added, "If you do that, things will get more complicated and trouble will get worse."  
  
"Kaede, I'll be fine," Rika said in an assuring, tone "This is not that bad. I just need rest and no, Sendou, this is just as bad as the others. Take me to that bench over there."  
  
Both guys didn't have much choice and brought her there still worrying about her.  
  
"Give me fourteen minutes and we can continue this trip." She told them knowingly. "Meanwhile, Akira, take Kaede around here and come back. I will join you then."  
  
***  
  
Sofia/3sh: Kiss??? I don't know... *evil grin*  
  
KISS is the Best: If that was a review, consider me a snail.  
  
AYA: I'm so sorry about the late update. I'm glad you like my work.  
  
dunkmoonX: Thanks. My name? I'll e-mail it to you.  
  
ninny: well, she's a different person after all.  
  
Sekai ga owaru yo...mada...mada...koi! 


	22. hentai?

I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!  
  
***  
  
"So..." Sendou began after walking for a while with Rukawa, "What do you think of this place?" Rukawa, though only stared in another direction trying his best to ignore the man beside himself. Sendou sighed. "Rukawa, don't make this any harder that this is." Silence reigned again. "If that's how you like it, fine, but - "  
  
Sendou was suddenly cut off as Rukawa held his arm. "I never liked you, Sendou but look at that over there. I don't know if that car seems familiar to you but..." He pointed to a red car approaching slowly as if searching for something.  
  
The Ryonan ace's jaw dropped and grabbed Rukawa's arm with a vice grip that seemed as if it was an emergency. He literally dragged him back to where Rika was not minding hit mutters nor his mumbles. Reaching Rika, she greeted them cheerily, "Hey, guys. Are you two good now? I'm fine now, by the way. I healed rather faster than I expected."  
  
"That's very good, Rika but, we have the problem of your sister near here." Sendou said quite hastily as if something was running after his words.  
  
She stood up very quickly as if something pinched her bottom. "You're sure about that?"  
  
"I saw her car," Rukawa sort of backed up Sendou, "I wouldn't take any chances if you would."  
  
Without even a backwards glance, she started walking fast in the other direction from where they came from. "There's only one place where her hunting will definitely stop. Come on." Sendou rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew where it was and he was not happy to go there again.  
  
***  
  
At her car, Rina spotted them among the throng and hurriedly parked her car in a vacant position which was conveniently near her current position. She hurriedly got out of her car and ran to the direction she saw them go to, dodging people and pets in her way as fast as she could until she finally saw them turning a corner at a row of bushes to her left. She groaned 'Not there, please not there.' She groaned inwardly to herself.  
  
As she rounded the corner she saw rows of those unsanitary portable lavatories and clenched her fists. It was all she could do not to scream. "Rika, come on out I know you're there somewhere."  
  
As if an answer to her call, she heard muffled chortled from the fourth lavatory in the right row. She went behind it 10 paces apart and brought a handkerchief out and covered her nose. True, there was a bit of foul smell oozing from the plastic lavatories so she just shouted at them from a distance after confirming that they were there when one of the boys mentioned Rika's name. "Rika come on out!"  
  
***  
  
"Rika, are you sure this is a good idea?" Rukawa asked her, "I mean, this is unsanitary."  
  
"I know it's a bit tight in here, but would you rather be out there?" Sendou grunted, "This is the only way we can be out of sight. Just move a little, Rukawa, I'll move here so we can all get better access to - " he cut himself from saying air as he stumbled.  
  
Rukawa moved backwards and moved out so he won't be crushed by Sendou. Rika grabbed the nearest thing she could find - which was Rukawa - as she tripped trying to get out of Sendou's way. They all made grunts and yelps moving around the tiny space until the Shohoku ace accidentally got his left foot stuck in the toilet bowl which sent him groaning and the other two, stop moving.  
  
***  
  
The commotion they made inside made it seem to Rina - with luckily, no passerby's at all - that they were doing...something...with the plastic enclosure accentuating her wild guess as it muffled their voices and shook under their weight. "What on earth are you doing in there?" she demanded.  
  
"Rukawa, get that out of there!" Rika's voice resonated from the privvy they were in making it sound like a moan more than a grunt.  
  
"I'm trying but it won't budge." Rukawa's voice came through.  
  
"Ease it out Rukawa," Another voice, which was Sendou's came.  
  
"Here, I'll help you with that." The girl volunteered.  
  
***  
  
Rika pulled Rukawa's leg creating grunting noises and yelped as water splashed onto her. Sendou held onto Rukawa all the while grunting, "Rukawa, pull it out and...argh!" he screamed as his watch slipped into the smelly water. "Hurry up! I have to go get in, too."  
  
"You wait, Sendou," Rukawa snapped. He grunted even more as he pulled his foot out quite disgusted at what he got himself into.  
  
Rika pulled as hard as he could until his foot came off and the latrine shook vigorously threatening to tip over making all of them scream in surprise.  
  
***  
  
Rina's eyes went wide as saucers. She couldn't believe they were... "Rika! Sendou! Rukawa! Stop that! Even if there are virtually no people out here, that is no excuse for your nasty behavior."  
  
"Oh, man," Sendou moaned inside, "well, here goes."  
  
Panting, Rika commented, "Akira, why don't you just suck it? It would be much better than putting your hand in."  
  
"There's only the handle of the plunger here," Rukawa commented sounding tired, "Maybe this will help."  
  
"Oh my goodness!" She was on the brink of barging in on them by what she suspected, "You can't have that before me!" She paced around hearing moans and grunts and yelps thinking they were having a "good time."  
  
***  
  
"There, there..." she said eagerly as they anticipated that Sendou's watch would be hooked out. "Come on Kaede."  
  
Sendou, who was holding his breath just a while ago, was catching his breath urged Rukawa on, "Nearly...nearly..."  
  
"Yes!" all three of them exclaimed together as the fox got it out. They paused a moment and stared at one another in complete silence. Without warning, they suddenly burst out laughing together boisterously.  
  
"Let's fix ourselves, we're all so messy." Rika laughed.  
  
"We don't smell like flowers either." Sendou added sending all of them laughing all the more.  
  
Getting themselves fixed became very much a burden and a discomfort. They felt teach other's elbows against each other's heads and ribs. The toilet paper inside the privy got all used up as they wiped themselves from toilet water.  
  
"I really don't care if she's out there now," Rika began, "I have to know what's her problem with me. I just have to know. I can't hide from her all my life. I have to face it, now."  
  
"I don't think she'll take you anywhere else, though," Sendou smirked, "I'll be behind you and if she decides to take you away, I'll take care of it."  
  
"So will I," Rukawa said blandly.  
  
"But, will you even dare to be flirted by her?" she asked them doubtfully, "You know how she is."  
  
"Say what you want, I won't change my mind." Sendou snorted. "Are we going out or not?"  
  
***  
  
Rina was crying as they saw her. Her shoulders shook an she was muttering something incomprehensible but catching words such as "ecchi", "sukebe", "hentai" and the likes. Rika took a deep breath and approached her sister slowly trying not to startle her. "Uh, Rina, what's wrong?" she gingerly placed her hand on her shoulder and as a reaction, the older of the two backed away.  
  
"You stink, you pervert!" Rina scowled.  
  
"P-pervert!" Rika exclaimed in askance. "What do you mean? I admit I stink but, what makes you think I'm a pervert?"  
  
"You had sex with Sendou and Rukawa in there and don't you deny it! I heard you." She spat at her and growled afterwards.  
  
Their eyes bulged at the accusation. No one spoke in disbelief. Was that how they sounded inside the lavatory? Realizing Rika had her mouth hanging open, she closed it immediately and tried her best not to laugh successfully. The other two boys did not even try to suppress their laughter and burst out boisterously. Rika shot them a sharp look with furrowed eyebrows and gradually, their laughter faded.  
  
"Rina, what happened was Kaede got his foot stuck in the..." she paused a while to chortle then continued, "toilet bowl and Akira's watch fell in it. You know I'm not the kind of person who wants to do THAT. Don't get upset, onee-chan."  
  
She sniffled, "You didn't?" her sister shook her head in response.  
  
"I'm sorry for hiding from you, though." The younger apologized, "And I want to know, why are you this way? Why do you hate me? Why have you become nasty? You weren't like that when we were younger."  
  
"It's because you're so perfect!" she scowled, "You always take the glory and I always take the shadow. I hate it! I hate you!"  
  
That made Rika's throat tighten. Perfect? Is she even aware of what was happening between herself and their father. "Rina, do you even know what I'm going through?" Rina shook her head gingerly and just looked at her as if asking what. "Okay, just...don't get grossed out, OK?" She removed her coat and hat and her school uniform was patched with bloodstains. Looking beyond that, almost her whole body was wrapped with bandages - stained with blood - except for some bruised patches on her flesh. Her sister and her friends gasped at that. "Do you think that's bad enough?" she asked a bit amused, "You don't even know the toll my mind and my emotions took during the experiments. I'd rather take a beating from Richard any day." She literally spat her father's name. "Now you know. Do you still envy me? Besides, you are more beautiful than I am. I'm not perfect; far from it."  
  
No one said a word but Rika found it very amusing and chuckled. It seemed to Rina that she was mad. "Rika, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, definitely," she gave her a wide smile as she replaced her coat and hat on, "I've had worse beatings and worse torture than this."  
  
"I-I had no idea." Rina stuttered, "I'm sorry. I'll help you."  
  
"Y-you will?" the injured youngster asked in disbelief, "Aren't you sick or something?"  
  
"I'm not." Rina sniffed. "I didn't know your condition was this bad. I'm sorry." She apologized and hugged her sister. "I promise I'll help you out."  
  
"Well, you can start by not squeezing me too tight." She laughed and her sister apologized while they laughed. "And in return, I'll help you with anything you want helping with." [Like catching blokes for instance.] Both sisters laughed.  
  
"What did they say, Rukawa?" Sendou asked. "What were they going to catch?"  
  
"I didn't understand either." Rukawa shook his head.  
  
The sisters laughed. Using English slang proved to be quite useful.  
  
***  
  
ninny: Yes, Les Miserables! I'm glad you recognize it. Yes, Sendou's spelling is really Sendou; Sendoh is an English spelling.  
  
dunkmoonX: Yes, Sendou knows it. Childhood friends sila dito sa story.  
  
Kono sekai ga uso demo...I want to fly... ~Laruku 


	23. Ai

Rina went along with the others as they walked along the park and talked about random thoughts that crossed their minds. They sat on a bench that was overlooking the half of the city hidden by a copse. Their wild chatter and boisterous laughter - impossibly, including Rukawa - made it seem that they own the place. They were lucky enough that most Japanese don't have the mind to loiter in parks when they can work (I am making up the scene but Japanese are like that).  
  
"And you know what else makes him too gross for Rina?" Rika asked them and they all shook their heads, "He picks his nose!"  
  
Another round of raucous laughter and a grossed-out groan erupted from them. Apparently, they were talking about the people they have met in such a length of time the Cansons were gone from Japan.  
  
"So, Sendou," Rina said trying to keep herself from laughing out loud, "If it's not too much to ask, can you tell us about your ex?"  
  
Sendou's laughter faded and Rukawa became intent on listening. The former looked at his best friend in askance as if asking permission to whether he could say it or not. She replied by shrugging meaning that it was his decision. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I won't tell her name, though." They all nodded.  
  
"OK, then," Rika grinned, "I'll tell them..." Sendou's mouth opened to protest but closed it immediately as she added, "Not! Got you there puffer fish!"  
  
Sendou grimaced, "Why do you keep calling me puffer fish? You're the one who puff-up your cheeks when you're being stubborn." The others chortled when she did just that and a 'humph' to go along with it. "Anyway," he continued when the laughter died down, "about my ex, well, she's beautiful and smart."  
  
"I think smart-ass is more like it, puffer fish." Rika interjected having met the girl thrice before she left for America as well as dismissing Sendou's remark about her being the puffer fish of the two of them.  
  
Sendou opened his mouth for another protest but closed it instead. "Yeah, that's quite it, jigglypuff." Rukawa and Rina couldn't help but burst out laughing at the Ryonan boy's counter. "So, I thought she was all that and I was easily tricked by her flirting."  
  
"Yeah, that's because you're a very naïve person." Rika teased again and patted his back as if feeling pity for him. The others giggled again and wondered which would finish first, the story or the exchange of taunts.  
  
Sendou cleared his throat deliberately and cast Rika a challenging glance. "As I was saying, before a chattering chipmunk cut me off," that caused another commotion, "I was writing a letter to Rika that time and she caught me. She thought that I was two-timing her even though she knew very well that I wasn't."  
  
"And the blind man didn't see the truth." Rika butt in again and stuck her tongue out at Sendou.  
  
"Anybody could be deceived by her." Sendou quickly defended himself. "She was the two-timer of the both of us. And I also found out she was just using me so she could be popular."  
  
"I told you for the first time I met her to ditch that b-" she quickly cut herself off, "that bee. But did you listen? No..."  
  
"Oh, all right, you won, mule head." Sendou admitted in a prideful manner.  
  
"So, Kaede," Rika evaded Sendou as he turned to the other, "Anything about your love life. If you have any, that is."  
  
"Only rabid hunting girls," Rukawa stated placidly but it brought snickers from the others. "Well, Rika, how about you? You never told us anything yet."  
  
"Me?" Rika asked and blinked twice. "Nothing to tell you anyway. That is, if you want to hear about street motorcycle racers who woo me to join their team."  
  
"I think there is something..." Rina pointed at her chin innocently.  
  
"There is?" Rika asked surprised. She didn't know that there was something. The boys, though, thought it as a joke and laughed. "No, really, is there?"  
  
"You mean, you don't know?" her sister asked surprised.  
  
"I don't believe you. Who pray tell?"  
  
"Arnold Gotwell," Rina sneered, "If you want, I'll tell you about it."  
  
"Arnold?" Sendou asked, "Your teammate in basketball and senior in America? The one you call a rich, arrogant snob?"  
  
"That exact same guy, Sendou," Rina confirmed. "Well, would you want to know about that, Rika?"  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt, would it?" Rika shrugged. "OK. Go on."  
  
"Remember that he always asks - rather orders - you to get things for him?" Rika youngest of the group nodded, "Well, he does that so he won't be distracted. Every time he sees you, he can't concentrate on anything else, but you. At least, that's what he tells me. There were also those anonymous letters in your locker printed by a computer, right? It all came from him. Also, do you remember that there was going to be a formal party in honor of the team's victory in the National Games? Well, if dad didn't have you...there in that hell, he would've asked you to be his partner then." She looked at her sister for any reaction but only showed puzzlement. "Well, you know that he and I are close so he asks permission from me if he can court you. When some of my friends heard that, they all wanted to kill you."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Rika suddenly blurted out. "What on earth did you tell him?"  
  
"No." She said firmly. "I told him that I should have a boyfriend of my own first before you. I was very jealous of you, remember?"  
  
"Thank goodness," Rika sighed in relief. "That's the end of that then?"  
  
"Her sister grinned and put on an innocent smile. "Well, he told he'd visit you here one day or another. This month."  
  
Rika's jaw just dropped. Both Rukawa and Sendou mentally snarled at the guy. It was hard enough to tell her that both of them like her, but an aggressive competitor, who seems to be very good looking from the reactions of Rina's friends, would take lots of guts for their part. With both of them just suspecting the other wants her too, it was a lighter matter. Silence hung in their midst for a time caused by the sudden news.  
  
Sendou, getting irritated at the singing silence, broke it, "Hey, how about some Takoyaki? I'm hungry. It's just down there anyway." All of them agreed and started down the flight of stairs to where the vendor was. They got into laughing and chattering so much that they forgot to tend to their rumbling stomachs.  
  
Rukawa bought 12 pieces; Sendou bought 13; Rina bought 8 and Rika bought 20. Rukawa couldn't believe how many she got and kept shaking his head. Sendou, Rika and Rina laughed at him for his innocence. For all his time with her, he did not know how much Rika ate. For drinks, they all bought from a vendo machine some cola. The most who did the talking that time were Sendou and Rika or rather, the bickering. They were like children fighting over who gets the bigger part of the cake.  
  
Rina's cell phone suddenly rang and she just nodded and said how great something was but her face was grim. She turned to the lot and sighed heavily. "Bad news, girl, Arnold's arriving tomorrow; after classes, he's gonna visit at your school since he has a cousin there. He also knows you study there, too."  
  
***  
  
Sofia/3sh: I'm really sorry! I must've missed it because of strained eyes in working in the computer all day. I'll make you two letters then.  
  
Sofia/3sh: Well, for your former note, thanks. I'm glad I can still write properly with all the load I'm having these past few days. Oh, and I'll be going to Japan on the 15th so I don't think I can write until the 21st. *sigh* Ces't la vie.  
  
ninny: I hope it really did.  
  
yasu: I hope you read more of it.  
  
Doko made mo kakera no...furui sekai wa tateru 


	24. Baka na Amerika jin

DAY 2: Hey, guess what? I'm writing in Japan! It's just so that I can do something during my spare time. DAY 3: Japan is really dangerous right now. Good thing I didn't see that kid who was doused with gas and set aflame. Now I'm continuing this in the comfort of my home seeing no time to write this in Japan.  
  
PS. I changed his arrival to next week. ^^x  
  
***  
  
Rika's jaw dropped to the floor with eyes growing as big as saucers. Her voice got caught in her throat. It was all she could do not to scream. Gathering up what little sense she had left, she spoke, rather whispered, "He's coming because of his cousin, right?"  
  
"Dual purpose, I guess," Rina shrugged her shoulders, quite unsure herself. "Dad told him where you study and oji-san invited Arnold to stay in his house for a day as 'suggested' by dad."  
  
"I hate him," she muttered angrily. "Does he know about that snob?"  
  
"Oh he knows, all right," her older sister snorted, "Arnold sucks up to him so that he could get closer to you. He's not all that bad, Rika. Once you get to know him, that is."  
  
"He's your type of guy; not mine." The younger scoffed in annoyance. "I want him out of my hair."  
  
"If I have got correctly what you have written me about him," Sendou joined in knowing a bit about what they were saying, "He's even going to move Fuji- san if it gets in the way of the view of his house."  
  
"More like bury it underground, Akira." His best friend scowled. "Do any of you have any idea how to lay him off?"  
  
"Is posing as a boy friend as hazardous as a nuclear core?" Rukawa asked trying the best he could to help.  
  
"Less than that. Thankfully, he believes so much in love," Rika sighed, "If I tell him, I don't approve, he's going to get me and a family feud might result with his father being the same rank as ours. He's also a spoiled brat, mind."  
  
"If that's the case, then I agree with Rukawa," Sendou nodded approvingly, "After all, we have no other options, or is there?" Everyone shrugged and agreed to the plan.  
  
"Oh, before I forget," Rina voiced out, "I'm supposed to have one, too. I told him that Rina can't have one before I do, so..."  
  
"That's not a problem, there's the two of us," Sendou pointed to himself and Rukawa. "Why won't we talk this over at our place?"  
  
"In your mansion near here or your house back in Kanagawa?" Rika asked.  
  
"In our mansion," Sendou spun his car keys in around his index finger.  
  
"Rina's eyes widened in disbelief, "You have a mansion here? I mean, You've become that rich? Do you have butlers, too?"  
  
"Not that kind of mansion." Rika said suppressing her laugh as both guys laughed their heads off. "They have these classy, suite-like condominiums that most rich people live in. You can even buy those units. Akira and his folks have the biggest unit there."  
  
"Well, you didn't make it clear," Rina countered stubbornly. "Well, let's go. I'll take Rika in my car and just follow you and Rukawa in your car."  
  
***  
  
As a typical day in school comes to a close, Team Shohoku began their warm- ups before anything else started, Ayako, Haruko, Rika and Anzai discussed about the team's performance during their game with Sannou. The screeches of rubber shoes, bounces of balls and cheers of students were shut out from the others.  
  
"I must say, Sannou has definitely improved," Ayako told them grimly, "It's not enough for the team to stand like this."  
  
"You're right, Ayako," Rika nodded in agreement, "I haven't seen their past games, but if you say they have improved, I fear Shohoku's strength won't be enough for my standards."  
  
"But what are we going to do?" Haruko asked concerned, "They're almost pushed to the limit."  
  
"That is not enough," Anzai added hesitantly, "A game of 78-70 will not even satisfy even the players even if they are victorious."  
  
"Coach, with your permission," Rika winced at the uproar in the gym, "I would want to teach them a 'quick lesson' before this ends. It will be a bit of torture on their part but I need-"  
  
Before she could continue someone tapped her by the shoulder, [So this is where you throw balls now, huh?]  
  
Rika jumped from her seat and fell on her bottom in surprise. She sputtered before any word could come out, [What in hell-? Arnold? Are you allowed in here?]  
  
[Is that any way to greet an old friend?] Arnold sneered and looked around, [These are the guys you manage? They don't look so tough.]  
  
Rika suddenly had a spark of an idea in her head and grinned broadly, "Coach, I don't think I have to use that torture with Shohoku after all. And I really want to kill this yarou." As Anzai nodded, she turned to the American boy, she smiled sweetly, [Arnold, this is Ayako, Akagi and my grandfather. Let's you and I teach them how to shoot the hoops. What do you say, Gemini?]  
  
[Nice to meet you all. Sure thing, Gemini.] he nodded and followed after her.  
  
The whistle was blown signaling everyone to stop as Rika whispered in Ryota's ear. Positioning her place at the center for an announcement she cleared her throat. "All right, I will be straight with everyone. You didn't do well enough against Sannou to satisfy us. What you lack, you must find out and I guess you can't learn it fast enough if you don't play it. Tell you what, the first five against the two of us and if you beat us, I will not say that you played badly. Full court, no time limit, first to 20 points, real game rules. Move!"  
  
The players all scrambled leaving Rukawa, Sakuragi, Kimori, Ishijiro and Ryota. Ayako stood in to become the referee. Rika smiled at Arnold and nudged her head toward the court. He approached the center for the jump ball eyeing Kimori coolly then noticed that he was as tall as the other man. He chuckled. Rolling her eyes at his overconfidence, Rika growled at her former teammate, [Arnold, we're here to win, not to mock.] Arnold gave her a you'll-fall-for-me smile that he gave other girls and Rika gave her an I'll-kill-you-if-you-continue-to-look-at-me-like-that look.  
  
Ayako blew the whistle and threw the ball upwards. Both of them jumped but Arnold made no real effort to get the ball first except to tap it so the other couldn't get it with both hands. Eiji tapped the ball to Rukawa but was immediately intercepted by Rika then ran back to their side of the court only to be blocked by Sakuragi. She grinned at him then posed to shoot and as she jumped up, she let the ball roll backwardto the waiting hands of Arnold who shot it for real with no one else to hinder him.  
  
The ball was passed on to Shohoku and Rika grinned mentally. 'There's a perk to being a stupid lab rat' she thought then ran head on toward Ryota and sped up snatching the ball from his hands and passing it on to her teammate. The others were stunned at the turning of the table and their recovery became slow. They chased after the guy with only Kimori and Rukawa falling in to look after Rika inside the three-point line. She ran backwards out of the boarder as if timed automatically as the ball came to her hands. She shot a three-pointer flawlessly but growled at herself since she's so little help inside the court.  
  
The score ended 21-8 in favor of the "Gemini". When all the players were gathered at the benches, she snapped at them, "Do any of you have any idea why the score was that far?"  
  
Kimori spoke up softly, unfit for his size, "Was it because you understand each other?"  
  
"That and?" she tapped her foot impatiently and waited for anyone else to speak up.  
  
"Because you used your strengths to your advantage and gave way to each other." Ryota added thoughtfully, "That's what we lack."  
  
"Exactly. Now if you please, Ryota, handle that problem." She nodded to him and stalked off dragging the American with her. As they walked out the court, she noticed some eyes - female eyes - were staring at the conceited guy she was dragging along. He flashed them a smile and she heard their breaths catch. Outside, she planted her fists on her hips dominatingly even if she stood head and shoulders shorter than her former senior. "What are you doing here?" [I mean, what are you doing here?]  
  
[I came to visit my cousin, Mito Yohei and,] he scratched his head nervously and blushed, [since I heard that you're here, I came to visit you, too. I've heard your sister has a boyfriend, now doesn't she?]  
  
[Mito Yohei!] she exclaimed in disbelief. [Ooookaaaayyy...Yeah, she has a boyfriend.]  
  
He smiled his best and got even redder, [Well...I was hoping...if I could ask you...]  
  
[Oh yeah!] She cut in, [I almost forgot. I want you to meet my boyfriend later on, too. If you want we could take you with us.]  
  
Arnold suddenly got fired up in a rage 'SOMEONE HAD TAKEN HER?! I WILL NEVER ALLOW THAT!' What was inside him though showed no trace in his exterior, [Sure, it'd be great to meet them.]  
  
***  
  
Sofia/3sh: I'm really sorry for the wait. Anyway, here's the next chap.  
  
ninny: thicker? Thinner...thicker...thinner. ^^x  
  
Imaginator: thanks for the compliment. I do hope you read more soon.  
  
Yumi: than you. I do hope this turns out well. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
dunkmoonX: it's a teriyaki'd octopus. They're anywhere in shokudos (turo- turo) 


	25. Kare? Kanojo?

I LOVE YOU CHEDENG! Oh, that's the name of the storm. It suspended my classes for today! Whee... well, anyhow...DLSU (my school) is a bummer! I thought there wouldn't be a religion class like Ateneo (that's why I didn't pick the latter) and, guess what, it does!!! That's so annoying! I should have gone to UPLB even if it is in the province! But, you're not here to listen to my rants, are you?  
  
***  
  
Rika nodded in response, [Good, see you later then at practice.] But deep inside she sneered, 'Oh, you are so gonna die.'  
  
"I'll go with you," Arnold told her cheerfully while clenching and unclenching his fists at his side.  
  
"Hey! You can speak Japanese. Why didn't you tell me?" Rika looked taken aback, surprised at what she learned. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing the movement of his hands from the corner of her eye, "What are you so upset about?"  
  
[Huh? I only know a very few. I didn't understand you.] He said scratching his head, [Could you repeat that again?]  
  
[Oh, I see,] Rika smiled at him prompting him not to see anything or anyone else but her, [I said, what are you so mad about?]  
  
[Nothing,] he told her bluntly as he did when they were teammates, using his height as an advantage, letting her know that there would be no more further discussions about that.  
  
As the pair was about to go in, Yohei burst out laughing from the doors of the gym, [There you are! I have looking everywhere in the court for you.] he told his cousin in between laughs. [You know the vice-coach, cousin? Then I do not need to introduce you to her.]  
  
[I didn't know you knew a great deal of English, Mito.] Rika turned to him smiling, [And it's assistant coach, not vice-coach.]  
  
[Yeah, I have known her for a long time.] Arnold nodded telling facts, [Now, what are you laughing so hard about.]  
  
[Nothing, just that Hanmichi and the Rukawa Shinietai are at it again.] he lauged again stating it in his normal tone as if someone had poured water over himself in stupidity, [This time, they're dragging their all-powerful master into it.]  
  
[Don't tell me coach's too amused to intervene.] Rika sighed and with a nod from Yohei, sent her flying through the doors without a word followed by an ear-piercing scream that drowned out all the other voices.  
  
[Um, cuz, I can't go with you today,] Arnold said with a little reluctance trying to explain as best as he could so he could put it lightly, [I want to catch up with Rik.]  
  
[Rik?] Yohei asked him questioningly.  
  
[It's what the guys call her since they feel she's one of us,] he told him rolling his eyes, then muttered inaudibly, [I hate them for that.]  
  
As they went inside, the commotion was almost subsiding...almost. "But, Rika, the red-head started it!" one of the shinietai complained.  
  
"They were never to cross over the railings!" Sakuragi retorted.  
  
"He is supposed to do what Ryota-san said and that's to pass the ball to Rukawa!" another of the shinietai.  
  
"They can't complain in what we do, right?" the red-head fumed back at them seeking favor from Rika.  
  
"But -" before another of the Shinietai could utter another word aside from the but, Rika interjected as calm as a placid lake, "Do you think I'm still listening?"  
  
"But you do believe us, right?" the Shinietai chorused along with Sakuragi's "But you do understand me, don't you?"  
  
She only stared down at them as silence crept over them - and though Sakuragi was taller then her, she still managed it. The Shinietai and the red-head, not knowing why, seemed to be anxious to get it over with and get out of her sight...seeming, unimaginably, submissive. She arched them an eyebrow and both parties backed a step as they saw her eyes glow in it's burnished silver state. Rika was holding everything down just to do it giving herself a hard time as well. Time seemed to pass by in slow motion at that moment before a sinister sneer crept over her lips. That last action caused both to give out pleading that she take their apologies and apologizing to each other in the end - however reluctantly. Her eyes receded to their original color and she sighed glad that everything was over with.  
  
Ayako approached her and clapped her on the back as everyone was dismissed causing new gossip to rise. "I really don't know how you do it. I just can't have the same effect whatever I do. You should teach me that sometime."  
  
"If I would," Rika faced her with a warm smile showing mirth all over, "then you would have to face a very horrid life and a very horrid group of people. Just be glad you won't experience that. Your ways are good, too. If they always get what I do, they'll get used to it. Oh, and silence is the worst answer you can give."  
  
Ayako was taken aback by her explanation but understood about the silence part only. As she walked away, Arnold heard a few snatches from the other players around him, "Rukawa and Canson...they're cute even for - " another nudged him in the ribs before he could speak any more saying, "Not now. You know he can get a few snatches of our language..." The other looked around and only nodded. Before he could speak to both of them when he heard a Rukawa and Rika's surname and something to do with cute, Anzai came up to him.  
  
[So, you and Rika understand each other that well in the court.] The old man said in his low resounding voice.  
  
[I fear it's only in the court, sir,] he shrugged, [I believe you are Mitsuyoshi Anzai? Rik...a has told me so much about you. You were the one who taught her as a child?]  
  
Anzai laughed his patented mirthful laugh, [She has talked about me a lot, eh? So, what brings you here from your country?]  
  
[Well, sir,] he began and cleared his throat when he noticed the door opened to admit Rina, [Mito Yohei is a cousin of mine and Rina is a close friend. I thought visiting them would be nice. If you excuse me...] he said the last phrase in a very hurried, rude tone and walked over to Rina in long strides as if a lame dog was on his heels. [Rina! How nice to see you again. I heard you have a boyfriend. So, who's the lucky guy?]  
  
[You'll never guess,] she said patting his cheek then looked over his shoulder and saw Rika and Rukawa together. "Oh, hey! Are we going?"  
  
"Yeah, I invited him and he agreed," Rika motioned her cheek toward Arnold, "Be careful, though, he can grasp snatches of Japanese. Akira just called and said that he'll be a little late for practice so, we have to drive by his school instead."  
  
"As planned he didn't bring his automobile, right?" Rukawa said coldly but somehow managed to have a hint of life in it, "This guy is not so hard to picture and use as a punching bag."  
  
"You tell me, he has an air of arrogance!" Rika rolled her eyes and the three of the chuckled, although quite restrained. Rika noticed that the foreigner was clenching and unclenching his fists again and she knew it was from not understanding them. [Oh, I almost forgot. Arnold, this is Kaede Rukawa, my boyfriend, and he can understand English quite well. Although you would have to pardon some of his pronunciations. And Kaede, this is the senior I was telling you about.]  
  
Arnold shot out his right hand for a shake for formality's sake which Rukawa took. The latter blinked as the other squeezed his hand tight as if he wanted his blood to come out of his hand. Arnold let go and left Rukawa's hand to throb at his side. Tension was building up between the two when Rika decided to cut in. She grabbed Rukawa's left and smiled at him tearing his eyes away from the other guy with no reluctance at all. They led the way with the other two trailing behind.  
  
[Are they really...together?] Arnold growled.  
  
[Can't you tell?]the older of the siblings replied, [Why? Jealous?] she laughed as he shot her a warning glance. [Oh, all right. We're going to pick up someone first, OK? Now, come on.]  
  
***  
  
With the week-long tutorial in English that the others gave to him, Sendou could understand perfectly well almost every common word they said. He sat in front with Rina who let no one borrow the wheel but her sister. Rika sat near the door and Arnold on the other with Rukawa in the middle. Most of the conversations were Japanese and most of the time, Arnold shut up or pretended to understand and laughed along with the others when they did.  
  
They soon arrived at a common shokudo and Rukawa wrapped his arms around Rika's shoulder and gave a faint smile. 'Kaede,' she thought, 'you are pushing this too far.' But with Arnold looking, she had no choice but to lean against her "boyfriend" and smile for all she was worth  
  
Inside, the American boy was disgusted at the shabby restaurant and was very reluctant to eat anything there. He didn't even know that he ordered sea urchin until it was served to him since he didn't have the guts to ask what he pointed at the menu was.  
  
They also took up one of Sendou's pastimes - fishing - which made Arnold want to pull out his hair since he was used to high-society fishing in the world of anglers. Sometimes, when Rukawa left Rika for a second, he sat close by her but not close enough to block Rukawa from sitting between them.  
  
By the end of the day, as they dropped off Yohei's cousin at their house, he was in such a bad mood. Yohei greeted him cheerfully asking how his day was. Arnold sat on the couch sluggishly and barked at his cousin, [Get me something to drink] Yohei frowned at his dismissal but stalked away and obeyed when he continued, [What are you frowning there for? Just give me some water!] When he got back with it, he heard him mutter [...I'm going to kill that Kaede Rukawa if he doesn't stay away from Rika.]  
  
Annoyed, he went to the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Hanamichi?"  
  
***  
  
Sofia/3sh: Yah, sobrang masaya kasi nakita ko sina Hyde and Gackt!!!  
  
dunkmoonX: I went to Japan last last week. May 15. ^^x  
  
ninny: yeah, they were. In fact, you'll know more about all of these in the next chap.  
  
animegurl-05: Hi! Long time no hear. Who? I don't know either. Whatever my mood is on the day I decide to decide who is with who. Don't worry, I will on the next chap. ^^x  
  
Tsuyo kereba iki...yowa kereba shine... 


	26. Baka

Ah! Gomen! I've been gone for a long time because of college. But I'm back, although slower than ever!  
  
***  
  
Rika and Rukawa walked across the stage memorizing where to go and what to do at the last minute. Rukawa went to the stage curtains and looked at the crowd. Rika walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Looking for someone?" she asked casually.  
  
Rukawa shook his head and let go of the small crack he made but unknowingly it all went along with a blush. "No, just seeing how many people came."  
  
Rika laughed at his denial and smirked, "I know you're looking for my sister."  
  
Rukawa's face heated up so he turned away. "Of course not!" he answered very defensively.  
  
"Whatever you say," she laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck and good luck."  
  
Rukawa's face was a puzzle. 'Two good lucks?' He suddenly realizes that the other one was not related in anyway to the show, but to her sister. He blushed even harder. "I don't like her!" he scowled back at her. The only reply that he got was her continuous laughter from the backstage. "Dou ahou!"  
  
***  
  
Sendou, along with Rina and Arnold, arrived at the auditorium taking the best seats. Since the play was to be in Japanese, they didn't have a hard time dragging the gaijin in.  
  
Soon the auditorium was filled and the play was about to start. The lights went off and the play began. Everyone was amazed at the proficiency of everybody's English at the play, that even the foreign guests were impressed. Even for a group of amateurs, they all admitted that they were good enough.  
  
Arnold watched the play calmly but rage was threatening to shatter the walls of his self-control every time he sees Rukawa up close with Rika. Fortunately, his walls were hanging on, but clearly shaking because of his clenched fist and gritted teeth. Holding until the last few minutes of the show.  
  
[Well, your highness,] Rika recited her lines in the British accent on the makeshift balcony, [It seems that this dance has come to an end.]  
  
[It seems so, Miss Anna.] Rukawa responded but not with the same ease as Rika, although well pronounced, [But this night should not be wasted with the end of the dance.]  
  
[I am suggesting Miss Anna,] he moved closer until their faces were only inches away, [That we cherish this night together.]  
  
[As you have recovered from your illness, I suppose.] she smiled and looked out the "balcony" toward the audience.  
  
Rukawa's hand touched her face and gently moved it toward him. She opened her mouth to ask something, as rehearsed, but closed it again. They looked into each other's eyes for quite a while and made a move inching toward each other, closing the gap.  
  
At the backstage, the stage manager barked some orders. "Don't pull down the curtains! They can't do anything but continue."  
  
'Why aren't the curtains going down?' Rika screamed her thoughts to herself as they came closer and closer to kissing.  
  
Arnold was, by then, on the edge of his seat, not wanting Rika's first kiss to be taken away from him. He was not the only one showing a bit of edginess, though. Even Sendou was already clenching his arm rest and scowling. Rina only had her face scrunched-up for no apparent reason she could think of but could not smoothen it no matter how hard she tried. Rukawa was also feeling jittery. They were not supposed to continue that scene but the curtains were not coming down.  
  
Leaving the two characters no choice, they kissed and sent most of the students screaming in hopes that they were kissed by Rukawa, too. At that point, the curtains went down and both immediately separated and Rukawa was surprised to e greeted by glowering eyes that sent a torrent of shivers down his spine.  
  
"Why didn't you--?!" she started but was cut off as the curtains began to open again for the curtain call. She immediately replaced her scowl with a smile.  
  
Rika and Rukawa searched the crowd. They saw Sendou and Rina and a blank seat beside her. Both of them clapped as hard as they could and so did the entire audience. Rukawa stared at both of them the longest - to Rina in particular. He noticed Sendou going away without even calling Rina's attention.  
  
As it ended, Rika resumed her fuming. "Why didn't you close the curtains?! Do you think it was a good joke?" The stage manager could utter no words and kept opening his mouth to make indistinguishable vowel sounds and so Rika stormed off.  
  
Everyone stared after her, including Rukawa. After a few moments of silence, they resumed to packing-up, undressing and such but Rukawa only sighed. By then, Rina was able go backstage with a half-forced smile on her face.  
  
Rina hurriedly approached Rukawa who was in a corner, isolated from the others, and said in a cheery tone, "Congratulations, Rukawa! You were great up there. Have you seen my sister?"  
  
"No," Rukawa shook his head, "She stormed off. We were not supposed to continue the last scene but, unfortunately, they didn't lower the curtains immediately."  
  
"Don't you mean, fortunately?" Rina laughed. "I'm sure you enjoyed that."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I finally realized I only had a crush on her but she's not the one I love."  
  
Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Really now...So you mean, there's a luckier girl than her?"  
  
Rukawa just stared at her.  
  
Since Rina couldn't predict the mood of Rukawa she decided to fool around a bit. "If I know, you're only covering up, Rukawa," she nudged him playfully, "You love her too."  
  
"Not as much as you-" abruptly, he cut off realizing what he had just said. With his placid emotions and serious tone, it would never pass for a joke and he hurried himself to find a way around it. For the few times in his life, he was fazed and in panic, though not as showy as everyone else is.  
  
"Did you..." Rina began uncertainly but looked at him hopefully, "mean that?"  
  
Rukawa was surprised by her reaction. She wasn't mad at all. In truth, he finally understood his feelings and wanted to say it, for all the world to know. "Yes, I meant that...and I still do."  
  
Rina was almost on the brink of tears in joy. "I did, too, the first time I met you but I did it irrationally since I was so jealous of Rika...Rukawa, will you forgive me for that?"  
  
Rukawa held her hand and a smile began to dance on his lips. "Only if you could be mine."  
  
Without a second thought, Rika nodded and squeezed his hand gently in response. "Of course, I will."  
  
They stood there relishing each other's company until Rukawa got his wits back. "I saw Arnold and Sendou a while ago. They were with you, right? Where are they? Why aren't they with you?"  
  
Rika's sister hesitated for a while then answered, "Arnold couldn't take the scene of you and Rika kissing so, he went out." She sighed and continued, "I think he went to our father to plan something mischievous. Those two can get along very well and he always visits him when he's frustrated." She looked at the other way hopefully, "I just wish it wouldn't be against you. He's really jealous, this time, you know, so you have to be careful."  
  
Rukawa nodded, "I see..." he echoed thoughtfully, "Don't worry, I'll be alright whatever happens. But what about Sendou?"  
  
Rina bit her lip. "He didn't say anything but, I know he's frustrated about something because when I asked him what was wrong, he only waved his hand in dismissal as he went away."  
  
"I see" the Shohoku ace added as an afterthought.  
  
***  
  
Sofia/3sh: Sos sorry for holding this up!  
  
dunkmoonX: Mostly what I did was taking care of my cousins...  
  
Mean Helga Pataki: Well, the least you could do is tell me what makes it mary sue. Besides, it's not self-based, want to know why? I want to be all the things she is... well, maybe not all.  
  
ninny: So sorry about that. 


	27. Hayai

Haaa...I just finished with my hell week! That's the week of my birthday and as usual, everything didn't go as I wanted them to. ^^' Oh, and I just had my hair cut...L'Arc~en~Ciel style!!! I'm really crazy right now because our final exam is in 3 days. Well, bottom line is, I'm ALIVE!!! Ah, who cares about that??? *dodges rotten tomatoes and other trash thrown by the audience.* Hai hai! Tsudzukerimashou! One last chapter after this.  
  
***  
  
Rika sat on the roof of the main building of the school stopping herself from clawing at her painful brandished eyes. She dug her fingers on her brows instead, wanting to scream in agony...wanting to cry. She held back her screams but she had no tears to shed. "I..." she whimpered, "shouldn't have gotten...all fuzzy about...that." She released her brows and looked at her hands; it was as if a mirror reflected ringlets of light on her hands. Her eyes were still brandished but the pain subsided. Right then, she wished with all her heart that she could shed tears along with her dry sobs.  
  
Sendou peeked around as he opened the door of the rooftop a crack. Hearing a human-like noise, he went through and followed the faint sobbing. As he neared, it suddenly stopped. He hurriedly rounded a corner and saw Rika there. "I thought it was you," he sighed.  
  
Rika did not face him and sighed, "It seems you still know me that well after all these years. I'm surprised."  
  
"Who in the world," Sendou shook his head as he came closer, "would ever forget you? Something's wrong, isn't there?"  
  
Rika finally faced him and tried to put on a smile, "You notice even without seeing my eyes."  
  
"I don't need to," Sendou laughed, "But is it anything you would like to share with me?"  
  
Rika looked up thoughtfully and closed her eyes, "I was only being childish reacting that way at the end of the play. Actually, I was just embarrassed. I didn't need to storm out and well, curse."  
  
Sendou unwittingly clenched his hands. "It's actually alright, you know. When your emotion gets over you, your heart will always be the first to react rather than your head."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her hand, they were not reflecting any sort of light then. "Thanks. I needed assurance." She let her gaze go toward him, "But since when did you become such a philosopher?"  
  
"Since I had so many experiences," he answered, "Well, good that you're back to yourself now."  
  
"Like what experiences?" she cocked an eyebrow at him in askance.  
  
"One of them may be falling in love," he smiled at her, "You know...I can't control what I did just for her sake but, you know what happened in the end."  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, "that's because you're homosexual."  
  
Sendou gaped at her, "I'm what?! Where on earth did you hear that from?"  
  
"Homosexual - a noun referring to a person somebody who is sexually attracted to members of his or her own sex; homo from the word...eh, it's a taboo. Anyway, and sex from well...sex," Rika answered smiling, "I heard that from the speech version of a computer dictionary."  
  
"You know I don't mean that!" Sendou snarled, "Who told you that I'm bisexual?"  
  
"Well, some guys are saying that you were two-timing your girlfriend and Koshino-san but you chose the latter over her." Rika giggled.  
  
Sendou sweat dropped at what he heard, "And you're dense enough to believe that?"  
  
"Well, can you prove otherwise?" she teased.  
  
"You want me to show you what I have?" Sendou challenged.  
  
"Iya! You pervert! I didn't mean that way." she yelped, "Besides, you can't prove it by doing that, can you?"  
  
He shrugged and laughed, "I guess not."  
  
Rika sneered at him, "Well, then. Any more tricks up your sleeve or would you leave me to believe it."  
  
"You're so naughty, you know that?" the Ryonan ace rolled his eyes, "You don't believe it anyway. I know." he sneered.  
  
Rika grinned, "Alright then, I'll just chide you until you do! And, I'll tell everyone I know." She gave a hearty laugh at that.  
  
"You wouldn't do that," he glanced at her through the corner of her eye. She only nodded implying that she will. "No you won't." she did the same action. Their action went over and over again as if a disc keeps jumping on the player.  
  
"Oh, you want me to start now?" Rika challenged as she brought out her cell phone. "Let's see, first we'll call..."  
  
"Alright!" Sendou gritted his teeth, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Rika put a finger to her chin then smiled at him, "I don't know. You're the guy." Silence hovered over them for the moment and when Sendou didn't say a thing, Rika started again, "Oh, well, I think Rina should be the first to know."  
  
Seeing that she really was dialing her sister's number, Sendou's eyes went wide and growled, "Hey! Stop that!"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "You can't make me!" she cooed.  
  
Sendou tried grabbing the phone but she dodged faster that he could reach out. "You and your stupid abilities!" he complained.  
  
"Ah! It's ringing!" she announced cheerfully, "And there is no way you can stop it! Bwahahaha!"  
  
"Give it!" Sendou cried out.  
  
"No. I have to tell." she argued stubbornly.  
  
"Stop it!" he snarled back at her. As she continued chattering, he found himself lost in what he couldn't understand about her. She wasn't that beautiful but, somehow, she attracted him.  
  
"Oh, Rina I want to tell you that Se-"  
  
She was abruptly cut off as Sendou's mouth closed in over hers in mid- sentence giving her quite a surprise. His arms immediately encircled around her including her folded arms so that she could not fight back. He pressed his body against her so she could not gain any leverage and throw him off. He kissed her a little roughly as she struggled against him.  
  
Her phone dropped from her hand in surprise and stared at him wide-eyed as she tried to push him away but it seemed to her that he had blocked up all her options quite fast. Still, she tried to struggle against him but somehow, not really wanting to escape from him...just wanting to put up a useless struggle for goodness knows what reason. Gradually, her eyes started to close and her struggling weakened to the point that she was only wiggling against him.  
  
He felt her slacken and made his kiss to be gentler although his hold on her never slackened one bit. He feared letting her go - letting go of her soft lips, her lithe body and her warmth; all of her. Getting bolder, he traced and reveled her from the inside and finally felt her sag against him. He smiled involuntarily and slowly released her thinking that he can't ever possess the girl in his arms. He stared at her with her eyes closed which suddenly opened in surprise. He suddenly forced himself to speak seeing that she faced away from him. "I'm sorry about that. I know you were infuriated about that in the first place. I shouldn't have done that I know and I'll accept whatever I deserve."  
  
"Tell me what you did that for." Rika said still not looking at him.  
  
"I..." His mouth went dry. "I don't know why..."  
  
"You didn't do it to shut me up?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Awkward silence came between them and Sendou felt his heart racing long with his thoughts. 'She didn't hit me. Did she like that? Why isn't she speaking to me? Isn't she mad because I forced her? She usually is. Will I say it? Would I dare say it?' He looked at her and decided that it was then or never. "Rika, truth is I - I've wanted to do that for a long time now." He couldn't believe he was actually saying the words he wanted to. "I've always wanted you, not only as a friend...something more."  
  
Rika sighed after a long pause, "If you hadn't said that, I probably wouldn't have known what I was feeling. What I'm feeling."  
  
Sendou couldn't explain what he was feeling. It was pure bliss but then he wondered if she meant that she loved him too. "What do you feel exactly?"  
  
"The same as what you feel." She smiled at him nervously.  
  
Unable to control his actions, he embraced her once again and rested his head on her shoulder. "I never would have believed this. You don't know how many times I fantasized about this. Really!"  
  
Suddenly, the forgotten phone rang. Sendou let her go and let her get her phone.  
  
"It's good you hung up, you joker!" the voice from the other line said.  
  
"What's wrong Rina?"  
  
"After I hung up on you, I got a call. It's bad."  
  
***  
  
Mean Helga Pataki: Oh, I see. Well, thank you! This'll be the last fic that will have that. That only shows that I really don' have a clue on what an MS is. Hehehe...sorry for bothering you!  
  
Sofia/3sh: ara?! Totoong maliit ang mundo lalo na nung nakit ko si Hyde sa street sa Outa-ku, Tokyo. Halos imposible yun kasi nakatira siya sa Shibuya- ku, Tokyo tapos 1 lang kasama niya eh sobrang pinagkakaguluhan yung taong yun...haaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy...otou-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ewan1: hoe? What's confusing? Tell me and I'll revise it. Yeah, taga-DLSU ako. Animo La Salle! Kaw rin?  
  
dunkmoonX: I'll try. Like I said, my finals are up and I have low scores in accounting and math. I just know it!  
  
fads: yeah...I just wrote it not knowing what came over me. Hmm...makes me wonder why I did decide on that pair anyway. Oh well, c'est la vie!  
  
riyeth_cd: I hate yaoi...although my group (a bunch of friends) loves it and *sigh* out of a lot, only 2 of us dislike it and urk! Yaoi makes me sick. Gomen, for the name of the girl. It was just...I was looking at my cousins' pictures when I was going to write this fic. They're Japanese, too, so I thought, why not? Erm...what Japanese thingies? The titles or my rants after each chap? I'll mail the translation to you as soon as you tell me which ones. No review is too long as long as it has content. ^^x  
  
ninny: Ah! Otsukare-sama! Glad you're still waiting!  
  
Ukkuri na! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...shhh.shizuka na, ne? 


	28. Hi

I know I've been gone for so long.ehehe.bad Kishi. But, hear me out first. 1) I had no internet connection for a month and a half. 2)schoolwork piled (and is still) piling up on me and 3) I didn't have any inspiration to write...and I still don't. Forgive this last chap. I'm quite busy with one novel I'm working on and the poems I have to give to my editor. Ja, iku yo! And one last chap after this.  
  
***  
  
"What's bad?" Rika asked curiously, "You seem to be out of breath and angry. And where are you, besides?"  
  
Rina's exasperation and panic carried through the line, "Dad and that banorudo (baka+Arnold[Arunorudo])set Rukawa's house on fire and they're fricking trapped in that hell hole! Rika, do something! Chikusho! I know you hate dad but, please! I love him. I'll convince him to change just come down here!"  
  
Rika couldn't say anything and just uttered without thought. "I'll be right there. Rukawa's place? Just wait." She hung up and pulled Sendou's wrist without him knowing about anything.  
  
"What is it? What's going on?" he asked wanting to know why he was being dragged. Wanting to know what he was not told. "Is there anything wrong? You look so...pale."  
  
"Rukawa's house was set on fire by the idiots who want to control my life and now, they're trapped in their own devices." She hurriedly started up her motorcycle and immediately gave Sendou one of the helmets. "Hang on."  
  
Sendou did as he was told and looked at Rika questioningly. "You're willing to save your father and that Arnold boy?"  
  
"I don't have much choice." She growled and sped off as fast as she could toward where the scene was happening.  
  
***  
  
Rina was on the edge. Her father was trapped and no one could brave the fires to save him - not even the firefighters. He wanted to scream at them for being so paralyzed at the time of need. All she could do was cower at the arms of Rukawa who half-glared at the ruins and half-sympathized with her. Although he was whispering words of comfort in her ears, he couldn't keep the heat from his voice.  
  
"Rukawa," she whispered burying her face in his chest, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen to you. It's my fault. I didn't stop them when I had the chance. I'm afraid, Rukawa."  
  
Rukawa shushed her and kissed her forehead. "It's not your fault. You didn't know it would happen. You didn't do anything to cause it. I took the risk and here it is. Don't be afraid. I'm here for you. I always will. I know that your father wouldn't want you frightened either." With those few words, he forgot that his house was on fire and that the only thing that mattered were the people that were trapped in it. People that the woman in his arms cared about. He wanted to help but he couldn't think of anything.  
  
The fire raged on, growing bigger for each second that passed and not even the fire quenched it, only stalling the spread for a while before beginning to feast on the once-recognizable abode. The few people who passed watched as the battle between fire and human resourcefulness ensued. The hushed voices of the onlookers were overcome by a screeching noise that stopped in front of the scene. Rukawa immediately recognized it. "Rina, Rika and Sendou are here now. Maybe they could do something."  
  
Rina nodded, speechless in her sobbing and went toward the two who were being shooed away by the firefighters. They approached the men and told them that their companions could do something about the people trapped inside. In hopes that they were still alive, they allowed the two to approach Rika and Rukawa.  
  
"I don't know where dad and Arnold are but they must still be alive," Rina's words came out in a torrent, "Rika, please do something. I know you can. I don't want anyone to die. I know you want them dead but please, I beg you!"  
  
Rika just nodded and suddenly burst into the flaming abode not wanting to change her abrupt decision for the sake of her sister. Not even stopping to think of what to do or what she could do to get out alive.  
  
Sendou's mouth hung. "Rika," he called out, but it was futile. She was out of earshot. He gritted his teeth. "She can't survive in that. She didn't even cover herself in anything wet. That's the best way anyone could get out of that." He turned to get what he had just said.  
  
"I'm going with you," Rukawa suddenly blurted out, "for Rina's loved ones."  
  
Sendou blinked. 'For Rina?' he was part of him was confused, another part was happy and another was worried. Rukawa probably decided to settle with Rina and it was all he could do not to grin. He immediately shook the thought out of his head and proceeded to find two towels and wet them thoroughly. He handed one to Rukawa and even with the firefighters trying to keep them back, they did nothing to follow them and rushed in the burning house.  
  
***  
  
Rika's breathing became ragged at the combination of heat and smoke as she shouted the names of the people left inside. She coughed up a couple of times but still pressed onward. She was damp with sweat and was immediately added with soot but she didn't mind. She made her way up to the top floor and found both of them out cold, trapped by a large, wooden column that was on fire on one end. She found a rod of steel from what was once a chair and another small, semi-circular object that she had no idea what it once was.  
  
The column lifted off a few inches but fell back again with a thud. The trapped men groaned. She tried again but it seemed her strength was failing her with all the effort she made not to faint from the thick smoke that hung in the air. It crushed its victims once again. For the third time she tried, it lifted. Sendou and Rukawa were there lifting the part that wasn't burning. With the strength of three it lifted off the two men and the three rushed in to help.  
  
Sendou threw her a towel. "Here, you need this. Take care of yourself, we'll take care of these two. You know you aren't. . .well suited to this."  
  
Rika smiled and accepted the wet towel, wrapping it around her body and covering most of her features with it. They made slow progress getting out because of the injuries Rika's father and Arnold had taken as well as the fire that spread throughout the building. They dodged every fiery debris and went around every fire walls. By the time they got out, the place was literally crumbling under the rage of the fire.  
  
The medical attendants immediately rushed up to them along with Rina and the rest of her family.  
  
***  
  
dunkmoonX: sorry it took me long! ^^x  
  
Jeslene: ehehehe. . .I really don't know what came over me. I don't usually write that stuff.  
  
ewan1: Animo La Salle! Oh. . .hehe. . .sorry I messed up your gray matter.  
  
ninny: it did. . .thanks. glad to know I affected ya in some way.  
  
PurpleBitch: I despise yaoi. I don't know. . .I'm sick in the head but not that kind of sick. . .I just hate it.  
  
Sofia/3sh: baka gumawa ako. . .baka hindi. Depends kung may time ako.  
  
Aki: I'm so so sorry. . .it's just that I'm really full. And none. . .no inspiration, I mean.  
  
Minna ga daisuki. . .boku no sensei (from Leewon of MoonChild) 


End file.
